Un ANBU de élite ¿haciendo de canguro?
by blackangel91
Summary: Naruto es un ninja de élite, y tras una misión fallida, se le encomienda cuidar de los hermanos Hyuuga: Neji, Hanabi, Hiroki y Hinata. Al principio es una humillación para él, hasta que la misión se convierte en algo personal para él con respecto a Hinata
1. Cáp 1 La misión

Este fic no es invención mía, sino de una muy buena amiga que me la ha prestado para publicarla aquí. Está basada en una película y hasta el capítulo 5 mas o menos no empieza con sus aportaciones, pero a continuación, es simplemente genia. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto Uzumaki llevaba tres años perteneciendo al cuerpo de élite de la Villa de Konoha. Era uno de los ANBUs más reconocido de todos; pero para él era tan solo un entrenamiento, una preparación para cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. La última misión que le habían encomendado era de rescate. Los ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido habían secuestrado hacía una semana al profesor Hiashi Hyuuga. Y la misión de Naruto y sus compañeros era traerlo de vuelta a la villa. Mientras se preparaban, el rubio, líder indiscutible, iba dando instrucciones a sus compañeros.

- Kiba – llamó a un chico moreno que estaba cerca de él

- ¿sí, capitán? – preguntó el chico de inmediato

- Tú subirás por la popa y te ocuparás de los ninjas que vigilan allí Shikamaru – dijo entonces, haciendo que el chico de pelo pincho se girara a mirarle – tu te ocuparás del que dirige el barco y de acabar con los ninjas que vigilan la cubierta por proa

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico. nunca antes le había llamado capitán, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

- Vale. Lee, tú te ocuparás de poner los sellos explosivos cuando Shikamaru te lo indique.

- Sí, jefe – sonrió el chico

- Shino, tú y yo acabaremos con los que custodian el barco y van por el agua. Yo me ocuparé de rescatar al profesor Hyuuga ¿todo claro? – gritó

- Sí, capitán – gritaron ellos

- Pues en marcha.

Dicho esto, los ninjas comenzaron a correr sobre el agua con toda la discreción que pudieron. El asalto fue bastante rápido, coreografiado y preciso. Kiba fue el primero en llegar y el más rápido en actuar. Siempre con su fiel amigo Akamaru a su lado, consiguieron despejar la popa en unos segundos, para dar paso a Shikamaru. Tras él subió Lee, a la espera de las órdenes del mayor para detonar los sellos explosivos. Naruto no tuvo apenas problemas para explorar el barco y encontrar al profesor maniatado en la bodega. Al principio, éste se asustó, hasta que le reconoció. El chico le soltó las manos y aguzó el oído para escuchar a Shikamaru dar la orden.

- gracias por rescatarme, Naruto – dijo el profesor – creí que no llegaríais nunca

- deje de quejarse, profesor – pidió Naruto – hemos venido en cuanto la Hokage nos avisó. ¿está bien?

- Sí, no me han hecho nada. Pero me temo que van persiguiendo algo de lo que deberían desconocer la existencia.

- Hemos descubierto un infiltrado de la villa del sonido – explicó Naruto – lo supieron a través de él

- Entonces Naruto escuchó la orden de Shikamaru.

- ¡vamos! – le gritó al profesor

Lee acababa de poner los sellos, por lo que tuvieron el tiempo justo para saltar del barco y concentrar su chackra en los pies para así poder caminar sobre el agua. Cuando al fin estuvieron a salvo en tierra, los muchachos se retiraron, dejando al profesor con Naruto. Antes de comenzar a caminar, el profesor se detuvo.

- ¿Qué le sucede ahora? – preguntó el rubio

- ¿me permites enviar un mensaje a la villa? Es para avisar a mi esposa de que estoy bien. Ella me cree muerto

- No tenemos tiempo. La misión es llevarlo de vuelta sano y salvo – cortó él

- Por favor, Naruto – pidió él

- Tiene cinco minutos, profesor – suspiró el chico.

El hombre se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino. Naruto se sorprendió al verle hacer sellos con las manos a la vez que susurraba:

- Neji

Y acto seguido hizo el sello con el nombre del muchacho.

- Hinata

E hizo de nuevo otro sello, esta vez con el nombre de la chica

- Hanabi – susurró, haciendo un nuevo sello – y Hiroki – acabó, poniendo la mano sobre el pergamino después de hacer el sello

Inmediatamente el pergamino se abrió.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – preguntó Naruto, curioso

- Porque este pergamino es especial. Solo puede abrirse reproduciendo los sellos de los nombres de mis cuatro hijos – explicó el profesor – es muy útil cuando no quieres que nadie lea lo que hay en su interior.

- Ah, muy interesante – susurró el rubio – espéreme aquí, profesor. Voy a comprobar que los refuerzos ya hayan llegado.

Apenas se separó de él. Encontró al primero de los guardias de refuerzo apoyado en un árbol. Se acercó a él sin mirar atrás.

- nos iremos en unos minutos.

El guardia no respondió.

- eh, ¿me oyes? – preguntó el chico, zarandeándole.

Entonces el cuerpo muerto del guardia cayó al suelo. Naruto comprendió rápidamente que era una emboscada. Estaba enfadado por no haberse dado cuenta de que les habían seguido. Se giró tan rápido como pudo y gritó.

- ¡profesor!

Pero él no volvió a contestar. Primero una lluvia de kunais atravesó en parte el cuerpo de Naruto, que quedó mal herido. Había esquivado más de veinte kunais y, aún así, le habían herido. Intentó levantarse con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte del profesor. Pero entonces, tras él, le siguió un potente sello explosivo que lo lanzó contra una pequeña gruta montañosa que había allí y le dejó inconsciente debido al fortísimo golpe que se llevó. Jamás en su vida le había pasado tal cosa. Nunca le habían tendido una emboscada como esa ni derrotado de esa forma en una misión. Ni siquiera se enteró de cuando llegaron sus compañeros para llevarlo de vuelta a la villa y que la Hokage curara la gravedad de sus heridas.


	2. Cap 2 La nueva misión

Me alegro de que el primer capitulo os haya gustado. Aún no es gran cosa, pero pronto cambiará. Mi amiga ya tiene escritos bastantes capítulos, por lo que no tardaré en subir más. Gracias por leer ^^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DOS MESES MÁS TARDE

Al fin Tsunade se había dignado a dejarlo salir del hospital. Hacía dos meses que había perdido la misión de rescate frente a los ninjas del sonido. El día que salió, Kakashi estaba allí, tenía que hablar con él.

- Kakashi - sensei - susurró el rubio

Aunque ya no eran maestro y alumno, Naruto siempre le llamó así.

- dime, Naruto - dijo el jounin, con su natural voz de calma

- voy a cargar con las responsabilidades de la perdida de la misión y del profesor Hyuuga - dijo, con seguridad en la voz

- Naruto, nadie es responsable de lo que le pasó al profesor. Fue una emboscada, tuno dejaste que ocurriera. Simplemente, pasó. Y ya está.

- Pero sensei....

- Nadie va a tomar represalias contra ti o contra tus compañeros - siguió el jounin - así que no te preocupes.

- No esto preocupado... bueno si, por la familia. Es culpa mía - volvió a repetir

- No, Naruto. No lo es. Hazme algo de caso, anda. Y cálmate.- Pero es que....- Naruto - le llamó, más serio, obligándole a mirarle - esto le pasa incluso a los mejores. Por eso te ha pasado a ti

El chico suspiró. Quizá su maestro tuviera razón y tan solo era una misión fallida, nada más. No algo que debiera tomarse como culpable de asesinato o algo parecido.

- Quiero volver al caso - soltó de repente- ¿Qué dices?- Se que se está investigando el caso del ataque, Kakashi - sensei- ¿pero quien....?

Entonces recordó que Lee había estado allí el mismo día en que se abrió la investigación.

- "ese bocazas" - pensó el jounin

- Por favor, Kakashi - sensei - pidió el chico - necesito saber qué pasó y quien nos atacó. Por favor.

- No te va ser posible. Tsunade - sama me envía para darte otra misión.

- ¿otra misión? No se si estoy preparado. Además yo quiero seguir con el caso del profesor, porque...

- Es sobre ese caso, precisamente.

- Habla - soltó él

- Verás, hace un par de días, hemos recibido una carta desde la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

- ¿una carta de Gaara? - le cortó el chico, emocionado

- Sí, una carta de Gaara. Resulta que han encontrado una caja, cuyo contenido es desconocido, a nombre del profesor Hyuuga. Su viuda tiene que ir a recogerla, ya que el paquete está a su nombre. Creemos que ahí puede estar la clave para encontrar la Técnica.

- ¿la Técnica? - repitió el chico, sin comprender

- Verás, Naruto, al profesor lo secuestraron porque querían que les confesara la localización de una técnica secreta que acababa de desarrollar. Al parecer, esa técnica es devastadora. Podría derrotar a un ejército entero de ninjas con tan solo ejecutarla una vez.

- Eso es algo asombroso - susurró él

- Si, pero extremadamente peligroso, Naruto. Aún no se ha encontrado y creemos que lo que contenga esa caja puede ser de mucha utilidad.

- Y lo que tengo que hacer es acompañar a la señora Hyuuga a la Villa de la Arena - pareció comprender él

- No exactamente. No se si sabes que... los Hyuuga tiene cuatro hijos y....

Naruto comprendió enseguida.

- ah, no. No, no, Kakashi - sensei, la abuela Tsunade no puede hacer esto a mi - se quejó

- Naruto, tu eres el más indicado para cuidar de ellos.

- Pero soy un ninja, no una canguro - le espetó al jounin

- Lo se, pero verás, hace tiempo que la señora Hyuuga nota que alguien los vigila y tiene miedo por los niños

- ¿y por que no enviáis a Lee o a Kiba? Ellos tiene más mano con los críos. Yo no... no se como se hace eso - reconoció

- Pues tendrás que aprender. Prepárate, esta tarde tienes que estar en la mansión Hyuuga a las cinco.

- Pero Kakashi - sensei....

- No repliques más, o entonces llamamos a Tsunade - sama para que te lo aclare - amenazó el jounin

- Vale, vale. A las cinco - susurró

Entonces llegaron a un cruce y Kakashi le dio un pergamino, donde se encontraban los nombres de los niños, sus edades y cualquier otro dato que en ese momento no deseaba leer. En el momento en el que cogió el rollo, el jounin desapareció. El chico se fue a su pequeño departamento, echando sapos y culebras por la boca. No es que los niños le disgustaran... pero tampoco le agradaban. Al menos, tenía suerte de que dos de ellos fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para ser adultos ya. Esa tarde, con su mochila ya preparada, puso rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar, suspiró. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y, a mitad de camino, pisó algo que le hizo retroceder. Era un muñeco de trapo. Resoplando, lo lanzó lejos de allí. Entonces, llamó a la puerta. No se esperaba que abriera ella. Una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño y ojos color perla se le quedó mirando. Él no dijo nada, solo la miró. Y ella se puso a gritar y cerró la puerta de golpe. Naruto se quedó confundido. Vaya recibimiento. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la señora Hyuuga apareció, portando al pequeño bebé en brazos.

- perdone, capitán Uzumaki, pero Hanabi es un poco traviesa

- ya lo he notado - susurró el rubio, entrando en la casa

- verá, aquí les presento a mis hijos. Ella es Hanabi, ya la conoce.

- Hola - susurró ella

- Ese de ahí es Neji, el mayor.

El chico se quedó mirando a los ojos del rubio y éste sintió un escalofrío. Sin duda aquel chico sería una de las grandes promesas del Ninjitsu.

- este de aquí es el pequeño Hiroki - dijo, acunando al bebé

- y... Neji, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- Aquí mamá - dijo una suave voz a las espaldas de Neji

- Ah, y ella es mi hija mayor, después de Neji. Hinata.

El rubio se quedó mirándola a los ojos igual que había hecho co su hermano. A pesar de llevar la misma sangre, los ojos de la chica eran más suaves, menos agresivos. Su pelo azulado caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y su esbelta figura era un poco más baja que la de su hermano Neji.

- hola - dijo ella, de nuevo con aquella voz tan suave

- hola - contestó él, por primera vez

- bien, chicos, a partir de ahora, él será quien os va a cuidar, ¿de acuerdo? Así que quiero que le obedezcáis.

- Sí mamá - contestó Hanabi, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto

- Por favor, capitán, acompáñeme - pidió la señora Hyuuga

- Por favor, Naruto - la corrigió el chico. No le gustaba como sonaba eso de capitán Uzumaki

- Bien, Naruto. Aquí está la cocina. Las puertas normalmente están todas abiertas, por si sucede algo. Las habitaciones de los chicos están en la planta de arriba.

- Y, dígame, ¿dice que hace tiempo que alguien ronda en la casa?

- Sí. Parece ser que cada noche, alguien viene a espiar o algo así. oigo ruidos extraños en el jardín.

- Ah...

- Discúlpeme, si me acompaña por aquí...

- No se preocupe. Me las apañaré. Serán solo dos o tres días. Ahora, si me disculpa...

Sin poner excusas, salió al jardín. Rodeando la casa, puso unos cuantos sellos de movimiento. Con ellos, podría saber rápidamente si alguien había entrado. Puso también sellos de cierre en las ventanas y cierres de seguridad en las puertas. Tenía todo listo por si acaso sucedía algo. Un par de horas más tarde, la señora Hyuuga se despedía de sus hijos, tendiéndole el bebé a la mayor, Hinata. Tras besarles varias veces y despedirse otras tantas, al fin, suspiró y se resignó a que debía separarse de ellos.

- haced caso a Naruto en todo lo que os diga, ¿de acuerdo? - repitió por enésima vez

- sí, mamá - contestaron, sin ningún entusiasmo

- adiós- venga, señora Hyuuga. Sus hijos estarán bien, no se preocupe y váyase ya - dijo Naruto

- bien

Se despidió con la mano y al fin, partió hacia la Villa de la Arena, escoltada por varios de sus compañeros.


	3. Cap 3 El novio de Hinata

Bueno, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de seguir. La primera es que las edades de los protagonistas están cambiadas; Naruto y sus amigos tienen entre 22 o 23 años, Neji cumplirá 18, Hinata tiene 16, Hanabi unos 6 o 7 y bueno, el bebé es un bebé xD. Para que lo comprendaís desde el principio, Sasuke también es pequeño, tiene 18 años. En este fic mi amiga cambió las amistades: en lugar de ser Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto, lo es su hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

Ahora, os dejo el siguiente capítulo aunque aviso que es algo corto.

* * *

Los chicos fueron entrando en la casa y Naruto se quedó mirando un momento alrededor. Mientras entraba en la casa, alguien a quien no pudo sentir, los vigilaba desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente, con total disimulo. Esa noche, mientras ordenaba su mochila, el rubio escuchó un grito y bajó corriendo hasta el salón. Allí vio a la revoltosa Hanabi jugueteando con unas pequeñas bombas explosivas. Eran inofensivas, pero una la había estallado sin darse cuenta y había gritado.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó el chico - Ajá - contestó ella, escueta, mientras seguía jugando - Oye, un momento, ¿Dónde está el bebé? - preguntó al no verle

La niña señaló hacia un punto inexacto. Hinata estaba en su cuarto y Neji había salido. El bebé estaba solo en la cocina, gateando sin rumbo fijo. Naruto se acercó corriendo a él y le cogió en brazos. Al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Le costó habituarse a llevarlo en brazos.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarlo solo?- Es usted quien tiene que cuidarlo. Para eso está aquí - contestó la niña, sin dejar de hacer experimentos extraños con los sellos- Oye, ten cuidado. Podrían ser peligrosos- No lo son. Mi padre me los hizo expresamente - dijo ella- ¿habrá alguien en esta casa que entienda el significado de la palabra disciplina? - susurró el rubio, asombrado, hablando consigo mismo

Entonces, el bebé se puso a llorar. Naruto no sabía que hacer con él, así que lo zarandeó un poco, consiguiendo que llorara más fuerte. En ese momento, un sello de movimiento de los que había colocado alrededor de la casa comenzó a sonar suavemente, de manera que solo el ninja lo escuchó.

- cuida de tu hermano - le ordenó a la niña, dándola el bebé - pero yo....- Shh - susurró él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

La chica calló y él abrió la puerta con sigilo, empuñando ya un kunai en su mano derecha. Un cuerpo se movió entre las sombras, tratando de trepar por el árbol hasta las ventanas del piso de arriba. Con total silencio, se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo. El muchacho trató de escabullirse, pero Naruto le sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡suélteme! - le gritó el chico- Ah, pero bueno - sonó la voz de Hinata desde la puerta que daba al jardín - ¿Qué está haciendo, pedazo de bestia? Ese chico es mi novio - soltó la chica- Con que, tu novio es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh? - preguntó el rubio- ¿y a usted que más le da? - le gritó Hinata, totalmente enfadada con él - El hermano pequeño de Itachi - acabó el rubio- ¿conoce a mi hermano? ¿de que va esto, Hinata? - soltó el moreno - No lo se. Se supone que tiene que cuidarnos, no atacar a los visitantes.- ¿acaso un visitante entra así en la casa? ¿de noche y a hurtadillas? - cuestionó el rubio- Bueno, ya está bien - cortó Hinata - usted vuelva con mis hermanos. Tu entra, Sasuke - le dijo al moreno, con voz más suave- A no, de eso nada - la interrumpió Naruto - tu no entras en esa casa mientras yo esté cuidándola. Así que, vete ahora mismo.- Vuelve a tocarme y entonces me veré obligado a...- ¿a que? - le provocó Naruto, muy tranquilo - ¿vas a llamar a tu hermano?- Porque fuerais viejos conocidos no va a permitirte tratarme así. - Hinata, vuelve adentro - ordenó el rubio- ¿Qué? No - se negó - Hinata - repitió, severo - y tú, lárgate ya mismo.

El muchacho salió por la puerta de atrás, enfadado. Hinata, entre sorprendida y muy cabreada, subió las escaleras pataleando y con el rubio detrás.

- muy diplomático, señor ninja - le gritó - seguro que ahora no vuelve a hablarme- pues te habré hecho un favor. Ese tipo no se merece a alguien como tu - dijo él- alto ahí - le gritó, deteniéndole en seco - este es mi espacio personal. Así que, lárgate - lo echó - tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? - la espetó ella- es mi madre, es normal que se preocupe - soltó ella - y ahora... ¡no se meta en mi vida!

Al ver que el chico no se movía, le lanzó una patada directa al estómago. Pero nunca llegó, porque Naruto la amarró del pie y lo mantuvo en alto. Ella se sostuvo en equilibrio por los pelos. Luego, la hizo caminar hasta su cuarto y una vez allí la soltó, para recibir un portazo en la cara. En ese instante, llegó Neji. Al mirarse, él entendió que debía dar explicaciones.

- vengo a cambiarme. Ahora mismo me voy.- No, de eso nada. Entra ahí y no salgas - le ordenó- ¿Pero que dice? - le gritó el chico- Que nadie va a salir esta noche, ¿queda claro? - gritó.- Maldito ninja - susurró el chico, cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Cuando pasó por la habitación del bebé, vio a Hanabi haciendo unos sellos con las manos a la vez que decía algo que no pudo escuchar. Aquello le pareció una locura.

- venga, Hanabi, debes acostarte ya. - Ya voy - dijo ella- He dicho ya, pequeña, así que, ya - repitió él

La levantó en volandas y la tumbó en la cama, mientras que ella le miraba como ofuscada.

- puedo hacerlo sola - se quejó- pues hazlo. Descansa

Apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. Antes de entrar en su habitación miró alrededor, a las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Esta familia se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine - susurró, sin poder soportar aquella falta de disciplina tan grande

Él mismo había sido como ellos y por eso precisamente, quería evitar que cometieran los mismos errores que él cuando aún era gennin.


	4. Cap 4 La familia indisciplinada

Es posible que este capítulo sea un poco ambiguo, yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, pero bueno, la verdad es que tampoco son muy importantes todos los detalles. Hasta aquí, como os dije, digna copia de la película xD A partir del siguiente capítulo, eso cambiará y se hará presente la gran imaginación de mi amiga. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo y gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

Apenas eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando la casa empezó a retumbar. Hanabi se cayó de la cama, Hinata se levantó asustada y Neji estaba en guardia antes de ponerse ni siquiera en pie. Entonces escucharon la voz de Naruto gritando.

- ¡venga, levantaos ya, pandilla de vagos! - chillaba por el corredor- ¿Qué? ¿está loco? ¡son las cinco de la mañana! - chilló Neji, saliendo al pasillo, muy ofuscado - Y si os quedáis más tiempo en la cama, estaréis perdiendo el tiempo. ¡vamos, arriba! - siguió gritando

Los chicos se levantaron entre dormidos y muy enfadados. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón, con las tazas del desayuno puestas ya. Pero si querían desayunar, debían hacerlo ellos.

- bueno, vamos a ver - empezó el rubio - no se si sabréis que para mantener un estado de seguridad, como es vuestro caso, hay que mantener primero un estado de orden - explicó, con tono didacta, aunque le quitaba algo de credibilidad el hecho de estar sosteniendo a un bebé entre sus brazos - ¿y a nosotros que nos cuenta? - se quejó Hinata - es domingo, son las cinco de la mañana y yo me voy a dormir - sentenció, levantándose de la silla- De eso nada. Vuelve a sentarte ahí - le ordenó, a la vez que sentaba al bebé en una silla especial que había al borde de la mesa - ¿y si no lo hago que? - le desafió, acercándose a él y mirándole a los ojos

Era la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraban de esa manera. Los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en los de Hinata, pero suavemente. Ella le miraba muy enfadada, pero había algo en los ojos de aquel ninja que la tranquilizaba. Incapaz de seguir manteniendo ese contacto, la chica se sentó de nuevo, con un sonoro quejido de rabia.

- vale, a partir de ahora solo habrá una regla: todo se hace como digo yo, ¿entendido? - gritó - y no hay discusión posible- está loco - le espetó Hinata- levantaos - ordenó el chico

Ellos lo hicieron, aunque Neji se escapó sin que Naruto se enterara.

- no se si esto es correcto, pero dado que aún estáis en la Academia y no se os permite utilizarlos, os voy a dar esto - dijo, sacando tres kunais especiales del bolsillo - ¿un kunai? ¿eso nos servirá para defendernos de diez atacantes? - volvió a desafiarlo Hinata.- Vale, es mejor que cerréis los ojos - dijo él, obviando el desafío de la chica. - ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hanabi - Hacedlo y punto

Ellas lo hicieron. De repente, Hinata sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo. Luego le tocó a Hanabi, la cual si que se quejó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, sus brazos sangraban. Ellas se asustaron.

- ¿pero que ha hecho? ¡esta loco! ¡estamos sangrando! - le gritó Hanabi - No os preocupéis - dijo él, muy calmado, sacando un pedazo de venda.

Con cuidado, vendó la herida que le había hecho a la niña. Luego, le tocó a Hinata.

- ya puedo hacerlo yo, gracias - le cortó, tendiéndole la mano para que le diera la venda- podrás hacerlo, pero ahora lo haré yo.

Ella se resignó y dejó que lo hiciera él. Lo que menos esperaba la chica era que el contacto de las suaves manos de ese ninja la pondría tan nerviosa. Él miraba la herida fijamente y ella le miraba a él. Parecía tan concentrado... además, estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que ni siquiera se acordaba ya del corte que tenía.

- Un momento - susurró entonces - ¿Dónde esta...Neji? Erais tres grandes - dijo- Esta en su cuarto - contestó Hanabi, mirándose el brazo

El ninja subió las escaleras a toda prisa y aporreó la puerta.

- Neji, Neji, sal de ahí. Esto es muy importante, sal ya - le gritó

Al no obtener respuesta, el chico lanzó una patada al pomo de la puerta, haciéndola prácticamente añicos. Pero él no estaba dentro. Entonces, de la puerta de al lado, salió el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿pero que ha hecho? - le gritó el chico - Tranquilo, puedo arreglarla con un par de puntas - se excusó él- ¿Qué puede arreglarla? Venga ya, si la ha hecho trocitos - le volvió a gritar - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le entrenaron para hacer la guerra en mi habitación? - Si hubieras estado con tus hermanas y hubieras llevado esto - le dijo, cortándole en el brazo- ¡auhg! - soltó él - ¡¿Qué hace?!- Entonces, no habría tirado la puerta de tu habitación - acabó él, sacando la venda y poniéndosela al chico, con un poco más de rudeza que a las chicas- Pero que estaba en el baño, hombre - le gritó otra vez, mientras él bajaba por las escaleras.- Hermano, sabes que nunca te pediría nada - le susurró Hinata, enfadada de nuevo - pero tiene que salir de aquí - sentenció- ¡volved abajo! - les gritó Naruto.

Ellos bajaron otra vez y entonces vieron una caja muy grande sobre la mesa. Curiosos, se acercaron, pero estaba tapada.

- bien, ahora esos kunais tienen vuestro olor - dijo, tendiéndole a cada uno el suyo - ¿y que con eso? - preguntó Hinata, por primera interesada un poco- Veréis, tengo un compañero que podría localizaros en el fin del mundo solo con vuestro olor. Hace tiempo que aprendí algo de él y así podré saber dónde estáis en cada momento.- ¿Cómo? - siguió indagando la chica.- Con esto - sonrió, señalando la caja

Los chicos se asomaron a la caja y vieron la Villa de Konoha en miniatura. Se sorprendieron mucho. En cierto punto del mapa, había tres insectos raros, asquerosos a la vista de las chicas. Al fijarse bien, Neji lo entendió.

- esos insectos... somos nosotros - susurró- ¿Qué dices? - le soltó Hinata - pero si son horrorosos - se quejó - Neji tiene razón. Esos insectos me indican vuestra localización exacta. En el momento en el que uno de vosotros se traslade de lugar, los insectos también lo harán, mostrando así el lugar en el que os encontráis. - ¿eso está permitido? - dudó Hinata- Por supuesto. Estáis bajo protección y necesito tenerlos controlados. Ahora, volved a vuestras habitaciones y limpiad un poco - ordenó

Refunfuñando, los chicos subieron de nuevo. Esa misma mañana, el chico recibió información de los vecinos de la mansión Hyuuga. Debía investigarlos a todos. Entonces, empezó a escuchar gritos en la sala contigua al salón. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia allí. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Hinata y a Hanabi peleando.

- eh, eh, eh, parad - gritó él - ¿se puede saber qué os pasa a las dos?- Pregúntaselo a ella - cortó Hinata - hace tiempo que escuchó a papá decir que había una técnica secreta muy poderosa escondida en casa. Desde entonces, ha intentado buscarla y hacerla. ¡ya ha destrozado cinco mesas y ocho sillas, porque las ha hecho saltar por los aires con sus malditos sellos! - gritó, medio histérica- Está bien, calmaos. Un buen ninja nunca debe experimentar con sus técnicas - le dijo a Hanabi - al menos, no dentro de la casa. Pero dime, pequeña - susurró - ¿alguna vez has visto esa técnica?- No. Pero creí que sería capaz de adivinarla, porque he visto muchas veces como entrenaba papá. - Está bien, no importa - dijo él, pensativo.

Mientras, Hinata se había escabullido y se había reunido con su hermano en las escaleras. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Naruto abrió, con el bebé en brazos y que se había puesto a llorar. La persona que llamaba era una vieja conocida de la señora Hyuuga a la cual los niños no soportaban. Decían que era una criticona y una Maruja de cuarta, además de una solterona. Entró dentro sin que Naruto pudiera detenerla y subió las escaleras con el pretexto de que iba a buscar una prenda de ropa en el armario de la señora Hyuuga. Naruto la siguió y dejó al bebé en su habitación, en el pequeño parquecito que tenía. Esa mujer no hacía más que parlotear mientras el rubio la controlaba. No quería exponerse a que esa mujer fuera una posible amenaza. Mientras, Hinata y Neji esparcieron clavos makibishi, que le quitaron a Naruto de la mochila, por las escaleras. Luego, hicieron ruido tirando un jarrón al suelo para alertarlo. Pretendían que bajara por las escaleras y se llevara el golpe de su vida. Pero al llegar al borde, el bebé empezó a llorar y el rubio tomó la opción de ir a cogerlo en brazos, ya que no soportaba el llanto del niño. El plan falló, ya que fue la amiga de la señora Hyuuga la que cayó por las escaleras. Se clavó prácticamente la mitad de los clavos y bajó rodando las escaleras y dando vueltas. Hinata y Neji callaron y no dijeron nada; solo esperaban que la señora no dijera nada de los clavos, porque estaban perdidos. Mientras ella gritaba cosas casi ininteligibles, Naruto se hacía el sordo, hasta que un portazo lo sacó de su embobamiento. Luego se giró hacia los chicos.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?- Nada. ¿Por qué tiene que culparnos a nosotros?- Está bien, os creeré esta vez pero... esto... - murmuró - ¿Quién va a cambiar a Hiroki - kun?

Los tres hermanos desaparecieron de allí como si se hubieran esfumado. Naruto resopló. Nunca antes había cambiado a un bebé. ¿Cómo se hacía eso?


	5. Cap 5 Primer contacto

Bueno, por fin he podido ponerme en contacto con mi amiga, y aquí tengo el siguietne capítulo. Espero que os guste^^

* * *

Lejos de allí y de los problemas de Naruto, la señora Hyuuga era acompañada por Gaara, por petición del rubio ojiazul, hasta el lugar donde se hallaba aquel misterioso objeto dejado por el profesor Hyuuga. El encargado comprobó su identidad y la corroboró.

- bien, hemos comprobado que es usted la autentica, señora Hyuuga - empezó él - por lo que la caja que su marido dejó en su último viaje aquí, es suya - excelente - dijo ella, animada. Si tan solo era recoger esa caja, pronto volvería a ver a sus hijos. - Bueno, primero tendrá que decirme la contraseña- ¿perdón? - susurró ella, sintiendo una bajada de la felicidad - Sí, verá, por expreso deseo del profesor Hyuuga, la persona que recoja la caja debe proporcionarnos una contraseña. - Genial - murmuró, ofuscada - cualquiera sabe en qué estaba pesando Hiashi cuando dejó esa caja- ¿no tiene ni idea, señora Hyuuga? - preguntó Gaara, con su natural frialdad - No, lo siento, Kazekage - suspiró - Eso es un problema - admitió el pelirrojo- Pues lo lamento mucho, pero... sin contraseña, no hay caja - sentenció el hombre.

La señora Hyuuga se dejó caer en la silla. A saber hasta cuando debía quedarse en la Villa de la Arena diciendo palabras al azar hasta dar con la maldita contraseña.

Entre tanto, en la Villa de la Hoja, Naruto, después de casi una hora para cambiar el pañal de Hiroki, recibía una carta de Tsunade. Decía que la señora Hyuuga debía quedarse tiempo indefinido en la Villa de la Arena, ya que no era capaz de averiguar la contraseña. El rubio la escribió, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que el personaje que rondaba por su casa tan solo era un adolescente amigo de su hija Hinata. Entonces, entró en el salón para hablar con los chicos.

- veréis, ha habido un cambio de planes - empezó - vuestra madre no regresará tan pronto como creíamos- ¿y cuando volverá? - Aún no lo sabe, Hanabi, pero hasta que llegue, nos las apañaremos- Pero mañana hay clase - dijo la pequeña- Yo tengo ninjitsu - dijo Neji, levantándose para acercarse a Naruto- ¿y mi autorización para la clase especial de chackra? - preguntó Hinata, levantándose también - A ver, chicos... - empezó el rubio- Yo tengo Luciérnagas - siguió la pequeña, que se puso de pie de un salto - Yo tengo que ir de compras - siguió Hinata- Y yo tengo que evitar que gaste tanto - cortó Hanabi - Eh, vale, vale....- ¿Qué dices tú de venir conmigo? - le espetó Hinata a su hermana- Tengo que hacerlo, te vuelves loca con las compras- Basta ya - gritó el rubio, agobiado - Lo haremos poco a poco. Sino, no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Y ahora, a cenar, venga.

Le hicieron caso y la cena fue tranquila. A la hora de dormir, el rubio fue cerrando todas las cortinas de los pasillos. En una esquina se encontró a Hanabi.

- a mi hermana debes de parecerla un mandón, pero a mi me pareces guapo - le soltó la niña- vaya, gracias. Ahora, vuelve a la cama, Hanabi. - Acompáñame - pidió la niña, tomándolo de la mano- Hanabi, Hanabi, espera

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la niña se tumbó y esperó. Él no sabía que hacer.

- venga - le apuró ella- ¿Qué quieres?- Pues que me arropes - dijo ella- Ah, vale

El rubio se acercó y arropó el cuerpo de la niña mientras esta le miraba.

- que descanses - susurró él, alejándose para salir- aún no te puedes ir - le detuvo ella - ¿Por qué?- Porque no me has dado el beso de buenas noches

Naruto se quedó petado. Aquella niña era más lista de lo que aparentaba. El rubio se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Al separarse, ya había cerrado los ojos y parecía que dormía. Salió con sigilo y cerró la puerta. Tan solo le quedaba por cerrar una cortina que daba al patio. Cuando fue a hacerlo, se fijó en que había una sombra en el jardín. entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Hinata. Parecía como si estuviera concentrándose y a la vez, bailando. Se quedó contemplándola sin saber por qué. Aquella chica le parecía extremadamente guapa comparada con las demás chicas. Sus ojos color perla eran a veces dulces, como la primera vez que se había mirado. Pero otras veces eran desafiantes, como aquella mañana. Entonces, la chica se cayó. El ninja, sin saber por qué, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hasta legar a ella. Hinata le vio llegar a la luz de la luna. Era la visión más bonita que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Naruto relucían con la luz de la luna llena, y denotaban preocupación por ella. Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, Hinata sintió que el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte, aunque fue solo una vez. Luego, pareció serenarse.

- Hinata, ¿estás bien?- Sí - susurró ella- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó, a la vez que le tendía la mano para levantarla- Nada, nada - se escabulló ella, aceptando la mano del chico

Pero al ponerse en pie, su tobillo derecho se resintió y se cayó otra vez, aunque ahora no sobre el césped, sino en brazos de su ninja protector. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Un chispazo apreció surgir entre ambos, que no podían apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

- ¿seguro que estás bien? - repitió el rubio, preocupado- Es... el tobillo derecho - susurró ella, nerviosa al sentir al chico tan cerca - Vamos a ver

Con delicadeza, la dejó sentada en el césped y la cogió del tobillo derecho. Con lentitud, sacó el zapato. Luego, deslizó su mano por el gemelo de la chica hasta llegar al borde del tobillo. Se sorprendió de lo suave que tenía la piel esa chica. Mientras, ella temblaba. Era el contacto con él lo que la hacía ponerse incluso colorada. Deslizó suavemente el calcetín por la piel de la chica, haciéndola suspirar. Entonces, miró el tobillo más de cerca. Apenas era una pequeña luxación, pero al principio podía doler. Sacó la venda que llevaba aún en el bolsillo y comenzó a vendarla el tobillo. Que ese hombre de ojos azules deslizara su mano constantemente por su pie la hacía estremecer, a la vez que cosquillas. En más de una ocasión, se rió. Él se sorprendió de lo bien que sonaba su risa, y sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró- Me haces cosquillas, Naruto - rió ella

Le gustó escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella y a ella le gustó verle sonreír. Cuando terminó, cogió el calcetín y el zapato y se los dio a ella. Entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la cogió en brazos. Para él, ella no era una cargar precisamente pesada. Ella se amarró al cuello de él, asombrada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegó arriba la tumbó en la cama, sin dejarla caer, y la acercó las mantas y las sabanas. Tras mirarla un momento, se dirigió a la puerta.

- gracias - lo detuvo ella- de nada - sonrió él - descansa.

Hinata se quedó como embobada mirándole, hasta que él apagó la luz. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y trató de relajar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón.


	6. Cap 6 Naruto y Neji contra Sasuke Uchiha

Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo la mar de interesante jeje :) Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

Esa mañana podrían decir que despertaron dulcemente. Los chicos se levantaron al respirar cierto olor que les dejó impactados. Todos se ducharon con rapidez y, al bajar a la cocina, descubrieron al rubio con un delantal en la cintura mientras daba de comer al bebé. Sobre la mesa había tres cuencos humeantes. Los chicos se acercaron como con precaución, sin saber que hacer.

- es comestible - fue lo primero que dijo el rubio - solo son fideos

- es ramen - le contradijo Hinata

- bueno sí, es ramen - admitió él - espero que os guste caliente, porque acabo de hacerlo

- ¿seguro que se puede comer? - dudó Hanabi

- Pruébalo - la tentó el rubio

- ¿y si quieres envenenarme? - preguntó la niña

- ¿envenenarte? No seas tonta, pequeña, tengo que protegerte, no matarte. Ahora comételo todo que tenéis clase

- Igual podemos librarnos con la excusa de que no está mamá - propuso Neji, a la vez que probaba el desayuno que les había hecho Naruto.

- No, Neji, no te caerá esa suerte - afirmó el chico - ¿ves como no está envenenado? Tu hermano sigue vivo - volvió a desafiar a la niña

- Pero igual solo envenenaste mi plato - siguió ella

- ¿quieres que los pruebe yo para demostrarte que están bien? - se ofreció el rubio

- Vale - soltó ella

- Hanabi, no seas tan quisquillosa, ¿quieres? - la cortó Hinata - aunque nunca lo esperé de un ninja, y menos de un hombre, este desayuno está bastante bien - admitió, un poco dura

- Gracias - dijo Naruto, sin saber como tomarse aquel tono de voz.

Los muchachos acabaron de desayunar y fueron cogiendo sus cosas. Se reunieron con Naruto en la puerta de la casa.

- ¿de veras nos tienes que acompañar hasta la Academia? - preguntó Hinata, sin dejar de mirar al frente

- Sí, tengo que protegeros, ¿recuerdas? Podrían atacaros mientras vais por la calle.

- No creo que se atrevan a atacarnos en un lugar lleno de gente - replicó la chica, sin mirarle-

No sabes a quien os enfrentáis, Hinata - contestó él - y además tengo fundadas teorías por las que si lo harían a plena luz del día y rodeados de gente - contestó el rubio, un poco cansado de la indiferencia con la que se había levantado a chica esa mañana

- ¿podrías decírmelas? - le provocó

- Sí - contestó Naruto, algo que Hinata no se esperaba - la primera es que no les importa hacer daño a cuantos estén a su alrededor con tal de capturar o matar al objetivo - empezó, algo enfadado - la segunda es que son expertos en técnicas de confusión y la tercera es que, quizá en un combate justo, vosotros podríais tener alguna posibilidad de vencer, pero en un ataque sorpresa, ninguna. Así que, no vuelvas a cuestionar mi trabajo - pidió, ofuscado

Ella le miró, muy desafiante. Demasiado desafiante, pensó Naruto. ¿Qué la pasaba a esa chica esa mañana? A la vez que discutían, habían llegado a la Academia. Era mucho más grande de cómo Naruto la recordaba. La habían reformado y le habían añadido otro edificio más. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los Hyuuga ya estaban entrando dentro.

- eso, no os despidáis - susurró él, algo ofendido

En ese momento vio como Hinata se dejaba caer entre los brazos de cierto pelinegro. Vio con claridad, como él acariciaba sus brazos. Lo reconocía, sí. Le fastidió que aquel niñato tocara la piel de Hinata, esa piel tan suave y dulce que él mismo había rozado la noche anterior.

- ¿Naruto? - susurró una fuerte voz a su espalda

El chico se giró, sobresaltado, con el bebé en brazos. Hacía meses que no la veía, pero no le costó reconocerla.

- Sakura - chan - dijo al verla

- Oye, oye, ¿Qué has hecho ya? - preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada, mientras señalaba al bebé, insinuando que era hijo suyo

- ¿Qué? Ah, nada, nada. No es mío - se apresuró a contestar

- Lo se, bobo, es el pequeño de los Hyuuga - sonrió ella - sigues siendo igual de torpe que cuando éramos un equipo - se carcajeó ella

- Maldita bruja - murmuró

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Nada, nada - contestó, desviando la mirada

- Pero a pesar de todo - le susurró al oído - sigues siendo igual de atractivo

Naruto se quedó helado un momento. Hacía tiempo que no sentía lo mismo que había sentido de niño por ella, cuando la muchacha solo tenía ojitos para Itachi. Pero ahora que el mayor de los Uchiha se había casado, la chica apuntaba hacia otro horizonte. Naruto.

- esto, Sakura - chan - susurró - ¿eres tú de verdad? - dudó

- claro que soy, idiota. ¿Qué insinúas?

- Tu nunca me hablaste así - se disculpó él - ¿te molestó?

Pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba. Se había quedado petrificado al ver a Sasuke besando a Hinata. Algo dentro de él le decía que dejara de mirar (la razón, obviamente) pero otra voz más fuerte le pedía, le exigía que echara a correr y le pegara un par de puñetazos bien dados a aquel niñato estúpido (su ¿corazón?). Entonces, la fuerza de los golpes de Sakura en su hombro le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naruto? - le gritó

- Nada, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

- Que lleves a Hiroki dentro antes de que cierren el otro edificio - repitió ella

- Ah, gracias, Sakura - chan

Sin decir nada más, aún abrumado por lo que acababa de sentir, se llevó a Hiroki al nuevo edificio. En la puerta le esperaba una chica alta y esbelta, de mediana edad y de pelo rojizo que le sonreía. Comprendió que ella cuidaría de Hiroki. Le tendió el bebé sin apenas fijarse en nada más y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Empezó a caminar, algo aturdido. No entendía aún por que le molestaba tanto. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el restaurante de Ichiraku y recordó que aún no había comido nada. Entró y se encontró con la siempre mable sonrisa de aquel viejo que tanto platos de ramen le había preparado durante su infancia. Al volver a sentarse en aquella silla que siempre ocupaba, tuvo otro golpe de nostalgia. Hacía tiempo que no paseaba tan relajado por su villa natal. Cuando terminó de comerse un buen plato de ramen, se dirigió hacia el río. Siempre le había gustado entrenar allí, aunque ahora solo iba a descansar un rato. Los chicos estaban a salvo en la Academia, rodeados de jounins por todas partes. Por fin podía relajarse un buen rato. Las horas pasaron como si nada, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya llegaba casi tarde. Se subió a los tejados y comenzó a saltar y a correr. Era mucho más rápido que caminar, pero con los chicos bajo su protección, debía andarse con cuidado y no podía correr o saltar los edificios a su antojo. Cuando llegó, vio un cúmulo de alumnos gritando y animando lo que parecía una pelea. El rubio se subió al árbol que había allí, aquel que sostenía un columpio y así pudo ver desde arriba lo que sucedía. Dos energías poderosas chocaban con frecuencia, animando a la gente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que una de esas energías, era la de Neji. La otra, era idéntica a la de Itachi. Sasuke, pensó el rubio. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a detenerlos, interponiéndose entre sus fuerzas. Evidentemente el rubio les superaba en fuerza, por lo que la pelea se detuvo. Miró a Neji, inquisitivo, pero le vio fuera de sus casillas.

- Neji - susurró

- ¡apártate! - le gritó el Hyuuga

- Escúchame, ya basta - siguió Naruto - te estás peleando con el novio de tu hermana

- ¡ese maldito bastardo mal criado no es más que un chulo creído que está engañando a mi hermana! - gritó el moreno. Realmente estaba enfadado

- Neji, cálmate - pidió él - hablaremos con Hinata, tranquilo.

- ¡no me digas que me calme! - le espetó a Naruto - ¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

- Sasuke, vete - ordenó Naruto

- No. Si quiere pelear, pelearemos

- He dicho que te vayas - le dijo, alzando la voz - realmente no haces honor a la valentía de tu hermano

- Ni se te ocurra compararme con él - siseó el pelinegro

- ¿Sasuke?

Naruto se molestó al escucharla decir su nombre con esa suavidad. Los alumnos habían empezado a marcharse debido a que el rubio había detenido su entretenimiento. La chica se acercó a su novio al verle algo magullado. Al principio creyó que había sido Naruto el que se había peleado con él y le encaró.

- ¿se puede saber por que no dejas de meterte en mi vida, estúpido? - le reclamó

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó él, desconcertado

- ¿Que si te crees con derecho a meterte en mi vida?

- Hinata - la cortó Neji - yo me he peleado con él, no Naruto

- Deberías de callarte y aprender a escuchar - la espetó Naruto

- Imbécil - susurró

- Vámonos. Volvamos a casa.

- De eso nada. Yo me quedo con Sasuke. Después de lo que le habéis hecho...

- Aunque sea un niñato sabe cuidarse solito - soltó el rubio, más que enfadado - tu te vienes conmigo

Aquello había sonado a posesión total.

- pues no. Me voy con mi novio - repitió ella

- ¿acaso crees que ese estúpido puede protegerte de quienes intentan mataros a ti y a tus hermanos? - gritó

- Claro que puede protegerme. Incluso mejor que tu. Porque para ti solo soy una misión, un objetivo. Él me quiere

- Si te quisiera no se enrollaría con Ino en cada cambio de clase, ¿no crees? - soltó Neji

Hinata se quedó quieta un momento, como pensándoselo.

- no os creo. A ninguno. Yo confío ciegamente en él - gritó

Sasuke no les dio tiempo a seguir manipulando a Hinata. La levantó por la cintura y subieron hasta el tejado de la Academia para salir corriendo en dirección al centro de la villa. Naruto resopló. Neji se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la profesora pelirroja que se encargaba de Hiroki, que lo llevaba en brazos para entregárselo. El moreno cogió al bebé, que estaba dormido y lo acunó.

- al final, me va a hacer ir a buscarla - susurró Naruto, sin apartar la vista del tejado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? - preguntó de repente una vocecilla a su lado, a la vez que se amarraba a su mano

- Nada, Hanabi, tranquila. Todo está bien.

- ¿y Hinata? - preguntó

- Volverá luego - contestó el rubio. - tranquila. Ahora volvamos. tienes reunión de kunoichis, ¿cierto?

- Sí. En casa de Akiko - susurró ella

- ¿Akiko? ¿Akiko Inuzuka, la hermana de Kiba?

- Ajá - contestó la niña

- Bien, vámonos. - dijo, cuando Neji volvió a su lado con el bebé.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino. Hanabi no se había soltado de la mano de Naruto y podía sentir su nerviosismo. Por su parte, el rubio estaba odiando a la chica por ser una loca inconsciente.


	7. Cap 7 Loca inconsciente

Lo primero FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :) Esta es la primera actualización de año jeje. Espero que os guste^^

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, Neji dejó al bebé en la cuna y subió a darse una ducha de agua fría. Aún sentía rabia y odio por aquel maldito imbécil que iba a hacer sufrir a su hermana. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer defenderla, ya que ella le había elegido a él antes que a su propio hermano. Cuando terminó, Naruto le esperaba en el salón.

- Neji, tengo que llevar a Hanabi a casa de Kiba, tienes que hacerme dos favores. Ve a recogerla cuando termine la reunión, ¿vale?

- No es problema - contestó el moreno - ¿y lo otro?

- ¿puedes quedarte con Hiroki - kun? - preguntó

- Tenía pensado salir. No puedo quedarme aquí encerrado - se excusó

- No deberías de andar solo por ahí, lo sabes, pero bueno, te concederé esa pequeña libertad

- Gracias, Naruto - susurró el chico

- Pero tendrás que llevarte a tu hermano. Lo siento, pero cuando deje a tu hermana con sus amigas, voy a ir a buscar a la loca estúpida de tu otra hermana.

- ¿vas a pelear contra Sasuke? - interpretó el chico

- Si puedo evitarlo no - suspiró - aunque no te niego que no me gustaría darle una buena paliza.-

¿Por qué? Hinata tan solo es tu protegida, nada más

Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Realmente era solo eso? Sacudió la cabeza levemente y miró a Neji.

- porque ese estúpido me ha desafiado, a parte de que ha puesto a tu hermana en peligro. Pudieron atacarles mientras iban hacia la mansión Uchiha.

- Y dentro de la mansión también. Recuerda lo que nos contaste mientras íbamos a la Academia. Atacarán en cualquier momento y lugar

- Ya, pero no en la mansión Uchiha - sonrió el rubio

- ¿Por qué no?

- Itachi - dijo solamente

Todo el mundo conocía a Itachi Uchiha. Era el jefe de toda la policía de Konoha y era uno de los jounins más fuertes de la villa.

- mientras Itachi esté en la mansión, no habrá problema. Pero en el momento en el que se queden solos, estarán en peligro. Y no voy a permitirme perder la vida de otro miembro de tu familia - susurró

- que mi padre esté muerto no es culpa tuya, Naruto - susurró esta vez el moreno

Por primera vez, el rubio se sentía algo aliviado después de lo sucedido. Mucha gente le había dicho lo mismo antes, pero nunca lo había oído de uno de sus familiares directos. Eso le agradó y sonrió a medias.

- gracias. Ahora, vámonos, Hanabi.

- ¡si!

La niña volvió a amarrarse a la mano de Naruto y salieron hacia la casa de Kiba. Neji, por su parte, cogió a Hiroki y salió también. Mientras paseaba, llegó a la orilla del río. Recordaba como su padre le había enseñado a utilizar su Byakugan en aquel mismo y lugar y, sin poder evitarlo, se sentó allí. Pasados unos quince minutos, una voz femenina sonó a su lado.

- hola - saludó

- Ten - ten - susurró él al verla - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Tan solo paseaba cuando te he visto - contestó a la vez que se sentaba a su lado - ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí?

- No estoy solo - sonrió, señalando al bebé que se había despertado y ahora gateaba a su derecha

- Ja ja ja ja ja - rió la chica - vale, cambiare la pregunta: ¿Qué haces con tu hermano pequeño por aquí?

El chico miró al frente y suspiró.

- Recordar - susurró

- Lo siento - dijo ella, al ver el rastro de nostalgia en los ojos de él

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¿seguro? Ya me enteré de la pelea que tuviste con Sasuke. Dime que le diste pero bien - pidió ella. no es que Sasuke fuera precisamente alguien a quien admirara

- Bueno, me temo que no solo le di yo - dijo, señalando la herida que tenía en los labios - ese desgraciado tiene un buen derechazo.

Entonces, casi sin que se diera cuenta, Ten - ten le hizo girarse y le cogió la cara con sus manos. En moreno, al ver la vista de la chica fija en sus ojos, pudo sentir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. La chica acarició suavemente la herida, poniendo cuidado en no lastimarlo. Él colocó su mano derecha sobre la mano de ella y la acarició con ternura. Pero justo en ese momento, en el que sus miradas eran intensas, al bebé le dio por juguetear con el agua y estuvo a punto de caerse dentro del río. Los chicos corrieron hacia el bebé y lo sujetaron antes de que se cayera. El pequeño reía animadamente, y ellos suspiraron sonoramente.

- perdóname, Ten - ten, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Hanabi. Creo que su reunión de chicas terminará dentro de poco y la casa me queda un poco lejos

- no importa, ve. Y cuídate mucho, por favor - pidió ella

Se miraron de nuevo y ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Mientras ella se alejaba, el sonrió para sus adentros. De verdad le gustaba aquella chica tan independiente y lanzada. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a casa de Kiba. Haber visto a la chica le había hecho olvidar incluso su enfado. Entonces, la detuvo con su voz antes de pensárselo dos veces.

- Ten - ten - gritó

- ¿si? - se giró ella

- ¿quieres... puedes venir conmigo? No se cuanto tardará Naruto y... sinceramente, no se me dan bien los niños - admitió

Ella sonrió y se acercó otra vez a él. Sin decirle nada, cogió al bebé de entre los brazos del moreno y lo acomodó entre los suyos. El pequeño parecía estar a gusto. Neji sonrió.

- gracias

- vamos a buscar a tu hermana - dijo ella, sacándole de su ensoñación

- eh... claro

Y juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Akiko. Mientras tanto, Naruto caminaba con velocidad por las calles de la villa. El sol se estaba poniendo. Sería un bonito atardecer de no ser por el enfado que llevaba encima. Pero entonces, en medio de una calle, se detuvo. Dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, caminaban con paso firme y lento hacia él. Se puso en guardia un momento, hasta que distinguió la sombra más alta, ya que la otra desapareció de repente. Era la sombra de un antiguo compañero al que conocía muy bien. Se extrañó al verle allí.

- ¿Itachi? - susurró

- ¿Qué tal estás, Naruto?

La fuerte voz del muchacho le sorprendió.

- bien - contestó

- de misión, según tengo entendido

- mi misión está ahora mismo en tu casa - refunfuñó

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él, mirando hacia atrás - no te escondas, mujer. No va matarte por muy enfadado que esté

Naruto no cayó en la cuenta de a quien le hablaba hasta que no vio a la Hyuuga mayor salir de detrás del pelinegro. Sintió una sensación de alivio al ver que estaba bien y otra de reproche hacia ella por haber sido tan irresponsable.

- Hinata - suspiró al fin

- Perdona por no haber podido controlar al idiota malcriado de mi hermano - dijo Itachi

- Da igual. Lo que importa de verdad es que ella está bien - suspiró el rubio.

- ¿no piensas echarme un sermón? - preguntó Hinata, áspera

- No soy quien para hacerlo - dijo él - yo las hice mucho peores que tu a tu edad - reconoció

- No lo jures - le pidió Itachi, acordándose de miles de momentos en los que ese maldito rubio les había puesto en peligro a él y a Sakura.

- Volvamos a casa - dijo Naruto - gracias por traerla de vuelta, Itachi.

- No hay problema - sonrió el Uchiha.

Naruto y él se estrecharon la mano con fuerza y luego Itachi desapareció a la tenue luz del sol del atardecer que pronto sería noche.

- tu hermano está preocupado. Vamos - dijo solamente

- ¿de veras que no piensas decirme nada?

- Solo voy a pedirte que tengas cuidado, Hinata - su voz era más seria de lo que nunca había oído la chica - no quiero te que pase nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu misión? - le espetó

- Sí. Tu protección es mi misión. Pero si no pones nada de tu parte, puedes salir malherida. Y eso...

- Eso arruinaría tu misión - comprendió ella

- Eso no me gustaría nada - acabó el rubio - no quiero que te hagan daño.

Ella no supo que decir ante aquellas palabras. Él empezó a caminar y ella trató de alcanzarle, pero soltó un sonoro quejido que hizo que él se volteara de inmediato.

- Hinata

- No es nada, estoy bien - aseguró

- No puedes moverte - entendió él

- Claro que puedo, idiota - dijo, orgullosa

Pero no podía. La fastidiaba aceptar que el rubio tuviera razón.

- al marcharte con Sasuke, forzaste tu tobillo derecho para subir por los tejados y seguir su velocidad, ¿cierto? - explicó Naruto

- supongo que sí - murmuró ella, desviando la vista

- está bien, no pasa nada - resopló él - sube

Ella volvió a mirarle. El chico estaba dándola la espalda y esperaba que ella se subiera sobre él. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Su orgullo no la dejaba.

- de eso nada, me voy andando

Pero al dar otro paso, se resintió aún más.

- súbete, boba. No dejes que tu orgullo te dañe así. ya podrás gritarme, golpearme y echármelo en cara cuando te cures. Ahora, sube - ordenó suavemente

Hinata, al fin, subió. Se amarró con fuerza al cuello de Naruto y sintió, sonrojada, como él pasaba sus manos bajo sus piernas para sujetarla. Suspiró. Fue entonces cuando olió el aroma que despedía en pelo de Naruto. La gustó, porque era suave y olía muy dulce. Naruto por su parte, también se sonrojó un poco al volver a sentir la piel suave de la chica en sus manos. Ella se calmó de repente. Reconocía que con él se sentía tan protegida que incluso podría dormir en medio de una guerra. Lentamente dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de Naruto, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cómoda en el hueco que había entre la cabeza y el hombro del rubio. Él no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cada vez que Hinata respiraba y él sentía su cálido aliento rozando su cuello. Aquel simple hecho le enloquecía. Por suerte o por desgracia, llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga unos minutos más tarde. Ya era de noche. Cuando entraron, un olor extrañamente bueno estimuló sus olfatos. Con ella aún en brazos, Naruto entró en la casa y vio a Neji y a Ten - ten en la mesa con Hanabi y Hiroki. La chica acunaba al bebé que acababa de quedarse dormido en sus brazos y Neji la miraba como embobado. Cuando Naruto llegó y sentó a Hinata sobre la silla más cercana, Ten - ten le tendió el bebé al rubio y se despidió.

- gracias - le dijo Naruto - por todo

- no ha sido problema - sonrió ella

Neji la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y allí se miraron, bajo la luz de la luna. No sabían que decirse, eso estaba claro.

- gracias otra vez por acompañarme - susurró él

- no importa. Quería hacerlo - reconoció ella

- Ten - ten, yo....

Ella esperaba sus palabras. Pero el moreno no habló. Simplemente, la besó. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y la acarició, a la vez que la besaba con algo de nerviosismo y emoción.

- descansa - sonrió él cuando se separaron

- tú cuídate, por favor - susurró

Sus manos permanecieron unidas unos minutos más. Con un último beso, se despidieron y la chica puso rumbo a su casa. Neji, medio embobado, entró de nuevo en la casa. Al ver a Hinata allí, sentada, sin decir nada, subió directamente a su cuarto, sin que Naruto le dijera nada. Le comprendía. Estaba dolido por lo que había hecho su hermana, era razonable.


	8. Cap 8 Tregua de hermanos

Hola de nuevo. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho^^ Aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Tras acabar de cenar, Naruto acostó al bebé en su cuna y a Hanabi en la cama, dándola un beso en la mejilla como ella pedía. Al bajar de nuevo al salón, Hinata estaba intentando ponerse en pie.

- espera, o volverás a hacerte daño - dijo solamente

Se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Subió de nuevo y la tumbó sobre la cama como la noche anterior. Sin dirigirse la palabra, él salió y ella apagó la luz, ofuscada. Minutos más tarde, la luz volvió a encenderse. Hinata se quedó asombrada al ver entrar de nuevo al rubio en su cuarto. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la destapó. Ella se sonrojó al verle hacer eso.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó al fin

- Voy a apretarte más esa venda. Mañana no deberías de ir a la Academia - recomendó

- ¿Qué? De eso nada. Tengo que ir - dijo ella, firme

- Pero podrías lastimarte aún más.

- No se como lo haré, pero iré - aseguró

- Puedo llevarte hasta allí, si quieres - dijo, con indiferencia

- ¿Qué? No, gracias. Paso de que me vean en brazos de mi protector como si fuera en bebé

- Entonces se lo diremos a Neji

No quería hablar de su hermano. Sabía en el fondo que le había hecho daño, pero no sabía como disculparse.

- Neji no querrá ni verme - susurró

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu hermano - siguió el rubio, a la vez que volvía a rozar la piel de Hinata mientras la vendaba

- Da igual. Yo... le he fallado, supongo

- Supones bien - afirmó Naruto - le has fallado.

- Vale, vale, ya lo se. Es suficiente con que me lo reproche yo misma, no me lo eches en cara tu también - pidió, nerviosa - además, que sea mi hermano no quiere decir que tenga razón, mucho menos que diga la verdad. -

¿no le crees? ¿de veras piensas que tu hermano sería capaz de hacerte daño de esa manera?

- No lo se - suspiró

Sin darse cuenta habían iniciado su primera conversación pacífica y civilizada.

- Hinata, yo... nunca tuve hermanos. Nunca tuve una familia - se sinceró el chico - y al principio, veros a vosotros, me daba envidia. No desperdicies la amistad de tu hermano por nada del mundo. Porque el día que no tengas a nadie para ayudarte, él estará ahí sin dudarlo. Y estará pase lo que pase. - susurró, sonriendo a medias. -

¿de veras crees que dice la verdad? -

Eres tú quien debe decidir eso. O confías en ese imbécil, o en tu hermano.-

Puede que Neji se confundiera...

- Es tu problema si no quieres aceptar lo que ese estúpido hace, Hinata. Yo ahí no puedo meterme. Tan solo soy... tu protector, nada más.

Ella le miró entonces a los ojos. ¿De veras era solo un protector para ella? volvió a arroparla con delicadeza y, antes de salir, hizo algo que ella no se esperaba y él no se dio cuenta: la besó el pelo con suavidad. Se miraron fijamente cuando Naruto se retiró y al fin, él salió de allí, apagando la luz y regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, que estaba sonrojada de nuevo. Hinata se quedó pensando, mientras miraba al techo. No entendía que era lo que provocaban los ojos de ese rubio en ella. Ese día se había comportado como una idiota solo por enfrentarse a él, para quitárselo de la mente y verle como un estorbo en su camino. Pero, quizá lo único que había conseguido era que ese estorbo se convirtiera en algo más. Más importante. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, para quedarse dormida poco después. El amanecer sorprendió al rubio tumbado en el césped del jardín. Se había quedado dormido mientras contemplaba las estrellas y recordaba la suavidad y la delicadeza de los movimientos de Hinata aquella noche en ese mismo sitio. No entendía qué trataba de hacer la chica, pero aquel día le había cautivado. Con algunas molestias en el cuello debido a su mala postura, se levantó. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, se encontró a Hanabi que bajaba con el bebé en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hanabi?

- Es que Hiroki no dejaba de llorar, así que lo cogí en brazos y se calló, pero creo que tiene hambre, igual que yo.

- Está bien, ahora te preparo el desayuno.

- ¿podría ser algo diferente a ramen? - pidió ella

- Es lo único que sé cocinar, así que, creo que vas a tener que aguantarte.

- ¿y por que no cocina Hinata? - se quejó ella, a la vez que pasaba por al lado del rubio - que colabore un poco... - farfulló

Entonces Naruto se acordó de que la chica no podía moverse. Se apresuró en subir las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final, la figura de Neji se dibujó en los primeros escalones. Llevaba a Hinata en brazos. Ella estaba abrazada a él, escondida en su hombro. Naruto comprendió que Neji la había perdonado y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hermana. El rubio le dejó pasar y bajó tras ellos.

- chicos, hay problemas - empezó él - Hanabi no quiere desayunar ramen y yo... lo siento pero no se hacer nada más.

- Cocinaré yo - se ofreció Hinata

- ¿de veras? - preguntó Naruto, extrañado

- ¿crees que podrás, hermana? - le preguntó Neji.

- Sí. Tú tan solo sujétame.

- De acuerdo.

Y así los dos hermanos se pusieron a trabajar. Hinata era muy hábil y rápida en la cocina. Al poco rato, ya estaba todo listo. Naruto también pudo desayunar tranquilo porque ya le había dado su desayuno al bebé. Una vez acabaron, se prepararon para ir a la Academia. Neji cogió al bebé, ya que Naruto cogió a Hinata en brazos. La chica no pudo hacer desaparecer su sonrojo durante todo el trayecto. Se sentía tan cómoda entre los brazos de Naruto que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Al llegar, Neji cambió al pequeño por su hermana. Naruto esperó hasta que entraron dentro, pero Sasuke no apareció, cosa que el rubio agradeció. Sin más, dejó al bebé con la pelirroja y fue a la oficina de Tsunade. Parecía que la Hokage necesitaba hablar con él.

- ¿y bien? - preguntó él al entrar - ¿Qué pasa, abuela Tsunade?

- No me llames así, mocoso - susurró ella - verás, he recibido noticias de la Villa de la Arena.

- ¿de veras?

- Sí, y me temo que no son buenas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó, preocupado

- La señora Hyuuga no es capaz de encontrar la palabra que necesita como contraseña.

Él respiró tranquilo.

- solo es eso - suspiró

- ¿solo eso? - repitió Tsunade - eso es importante, Naruto. Sin esa caja, ella no podrá volver. Y tú seguirás de misión.

- Lo se, pero es que pensé que le había pasado algo a ella - se defendió

- Con Gaara cuidándola lo dudo - sonrió la Hokage

- Sí, es cierto - suspiró - ¿algo más?

- No. Puedes irte. Gracias, Naruto

- De nada, abuela Tsunade - sonrió él, saliendo casi corriendo

- Maldito niño - farfulló la Hokage

Pero Naruto no estaba tan contento. En ningún momento se había planteado que la señora Hyuuga podría volver cualquier día. Al principio él había odiado aquella misión, se había quejado de todo. Pero ahora, no quería que acabara. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, pues si todo terminaba, significaba que los Hyuuga estaban a salvo... que Hinata estaba a salvo. Pero, por otro lado, quería seguir con ellos. Le había agradado Neji, por su temperamento; Hanabi porque andaba siempre cuestionándole a pesar de ser una niña; el bebé... bueno, el bebé simplemente por ser pequeño, y Hinata... Hinata le había cautivado del todo. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su pelo, su piel... aunque a veces la odiaba por ponerles a todos en peligro y ser una loca que no sabe lo que hace. Además, a ella no la entendía. ¿Por qué le gritaba? ¿Por qué se enfadaba con él? No tenía razones para hacerlo y aún así, siempre andaba a la defensiva. Las horas pasaron como si fueran minutos. Naruto se había dedicado a colocar los shurikens y los kunais que llevaba. Cuando no tenía con quien discutir, se aburría. Al llegar a recogerles de la Academia, ya le esperaban fuera, inusualmente tranquilos. Eso le extrañó.

- ¿ha pasado algo de lo que deba enterarme? - preguntó, a la vez que Neji le pasaba a su hermana a los brazos

- No soy un saco de tierra, Neji - se quejó ella, soltando el cuello de su hermano para amarrarse al de Naruto

- Perdona, pero prefiero que te lleve él. No soy tan fuerte como te crees - susurró

- Esto... he preguntado que si hay algo de lo que deba estar enterado - repitió Naruto

- Todo normal - contestó Neji

- Ah. Pues me alegro.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, dejó la conversación en allí. Pero los dos días siguientes le desconcertaron aún más. Los hermanos estaban la mar de tranquilos. Aunque Hinata seguía discutiendo con Naruto por cada bobada, pero eran discusiones más... familiares. Entonces, una tarde, después de volver de la Academia, los chicos subieron a sus cuartos y Naruto subió detrás con Hinata aún en brazos. Entonces, un presentimiento le detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se asustó ella al verle la cara- Hay alguien más - musitó

En ese instante, la ventana se rompió y dos figuras vestidas de negro entraron por ella, dispuestas sin duda alguna atacarles.


	9. Cap 9 Defendiendo a los Hyuuga

Bueno, lo primero es la razón por la cual voy a subir dos capitulos hoy, tan seguidos del otro. Ayer recibí un review que tachaba de plagio este fic. Hablé anoche con mi amiga, la dueña del fic, y ambas estamos de acuerdo en demostrar que a partir de ahora, el fic nada tiene que ver con la película en la que está basado. En caso de que esto no quede demostrado, puede que un día no encontreís este fic, ya que es posible que tenga que borrarlo. Gracias a los que leeis, y lo siento. Espero despejar esa "acusación" de plagio con estos capitulos.

* * *

En ese instante, la ventana se rompió y dos figuras vestidas de negro entraron por ella, dispuestas sin duda alguna atacarles.

- ¡Neji! - gritó él, a la vez que se echaba a Hinata a la espalda para tener las manos libres

El chico salió de su habitación al oírle gritar. Hinata se amarró al cuello y con las piernas a la cintura de Naruto, para no caerse. Al ver la escena, Neji se asustó.

- ¡coge a tus hermanos y cierra esa puerta! - gritó

Confiando en que lo haría, el rubio se puso en guardia, sacando un solo kunai y enfrentándolos. Cuando comenzaron a atacar, el rubio se dio cuenta de que era mucho más lento de lo que había pensado. Lograron herirle, pero ante todo evitaba dejar a alguno de ellos a su espalda, ya que podían herirla a ella. Uno de los golpes le dio en la cara, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Se golpeó contra la pared, aunque no lo sintió, porque fue Hinata quien se llevó el golpe. Ella hizo un sonido ronco.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó

El rubio sintió como las manos de ella se aflojaban un poco de su cuello. La zarandeó y la obligó a amarrarse otra vez. Mientras Naruto peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos, el otro se separó y preparó un kunai atado a un sello explosivo. Justo antes de que lo lanzara, Hinata le quitó un shuriken a Naruto y lo lanzó con puntería. Le dio en el brazo, dejándole inmóvil para lanzar el sello. El rubio golpeó a su oponente y miró a Hinata.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hace eso? - preguntó, sorprendido

- No es momento para charlar, Naruto - le apuró la chica

Entonces, incapaz de seguir peleando con ella en hombros, le gritó a Neji que abriera la puerta. El moreno lo hizo y, nada mas abrir, el cuerpo de su hermana cayó sobre él. Los dos se fueron al suelo, vencidos por la fuerza con que Naruto había lanzado a Hinata dentro de la habitación.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hinata

- Estaré mejor cuando salga de debajo de ti - resopló el chico

- Perdona - se disculpó ella, apartándose como pudo y quedaron sentados en el suelo

- Dime que todo va bien, Hinata - pidió Neji, alterado

- Todo va bien, Neji - soltó la chica

- No me mientas - gritó el chico

- Entonces no me pidas que lo haga - gritó ella a su vez

El llanto de Hanabi les detuvo. Ambos la miraron y Neji la tendió la mano. La niña se acercó corriendo a su hermano y le abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento, escucharon un ruido sordo contra la pared. Los mayores se miraron.

- va mal, ¿verdad? - preguntó Neji

- No. Iba mal porque me estaba... protegiendo a mi - susurró ella - ahora le es mucho más fácil pelear. Saldrá... saldremos de esta. -

Hinata, si vencen a Naruto, estamos perdidos - susurró el chico

- No le vencerán - dijo ella, muy convencida - si enviaron a Naruto para protegernos, es porque es el mejor, ¿no?

- Supongo que si - susurró el chico

De repente, los ruidos del acero chocando y los golpes se detuvieron. Los chicos se asustaron al no escuchar nada. De entre el silencio, las pisadas de una persona se acercaban a la puerta. Neji amarró con fuerza a Hanabi y se levantó, poniéndose delante de sus hermanos y sacando el kunai que Naruto les había dado, ya que durante los días de clase estaba prohibido para los alumnos llevar armas. La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo un ruido extraño. Entonces, Hinata le vio.

- espera Neji - susurró

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el chico

- Es Naruto - dijo, respirando tranquila

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la sonrisa del rubio les tranquilizó a todos. Hanabi salió llorando de detrás de su hermano y corrió hacia Naruto, que la abrazó.

- ya, pequeña, ya pasó - la susurró-

ten... tenía... miedo... Naruto - sollozó, escondida en el hombro de él

- pero ya se acabó, Hanabi. Eh, mírame - la pidió - no volverán a asustarte. Te lo prometo. Y yo siempre cumplo una promesa, ¿vale? ¿tú me prometes no volver a llorar?

- Vale - dijo, algo más calmada.

- Neji, ¿estáis bien? - preguntó, levantándose

- Más o menos. Un poco asustados - reconoció

- ¿y tu, Hinata? Siento mucho haber sido tan brusco contigo - dijo, a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie apoyándose solo en el pie izquierdo

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien - dijo, tratando de respirar con calma - ¿ya se acabó?

- Sí, tranquila. Se fueron.

- Estás herido - susurró Hinata, al ver como la sangre le caía de la frente

- No importa. He estado peor. Esto son cuatro golpes de nada

- Hinata, llévatelo a tu cuarto y cúrale, por favor - pidió Neji - yo voy con Hanabi a su cuarto. No se si podrá dormir hoy

- Pero yo...

- No importa - dijo el rubio - yo estoy bien

- Hazme caso por una vez - pidió Neji

- De acuerdo.

Volvió a coger a Hinata en brazos con facilidad. Al llegar a su cuarto, ella se sentó sobre la cama y el que se recostó en la almohada fue Naruto. Neji al llevó hasta allí lo que necesitaba para curarle. Suspiró y empezó con un algodón humedecido en alcohol.

- esto va a doler - susurró

- mientras no lo hagas a posta - sonrió él

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan optimista después de lo que ha pasado? - le preguntó, mientras limpiaba la sangre que le caía desde la frente

- Siempre he sido así. además, hemos ganado. Eso me llena de orgullo.

- Lo siento mucho - dijo ella de repente

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió él

- Si no hubieras tenido que cargar conmigo - musitó ella, desviando la mirada - no estarías herido

- Eh, Hinata. Mírame a los ojos - pidió él

Ella lo hizo, incapaz de negarse. Al mirarle, se perdió en ellos.

- me salvaste la vida, Hinata. Es algo que debo agradecerte.

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? - reaccionó - que va, yo no hice nada más que estorbar

- Si no me hubieras quitado ese shuriken y hubieras detenido a aquel tipo, ese sello no habría dejado mucho de mi - sonrió - gracias.

Se perdieron en miradas por unos minutos. No querían moverse. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

- ¿y ahora que va a pasar?

- Pues que voy a avisar a la Hokage y os pondrán más protección.

- Pero, yo no quiero más protección - se quejó Hinata - tú solo te bastas para defendernos

Él sonrió levemente.

- es verdad, has sido capaz de defendernos hoy de una manera excepcional y...

- Hinata, espera - la cortó él con suavidad - necesitáis más protección.

- No quiero a más ninjas de rango superior pululando por mi casa - se quejó de nuevo -. Contigo basta.

- Algún día entenderás que es lo mejor - sonrió

Al hacerlo, una herida que todavía no había curado, la de los labios, se abrió. El chico se llevó los dedos a la herida, pero Hinata los apartó lentamente. Sin decir nada, comenzó a rozarlos con el algodón, sin apartar la vista de la herida. Si lo hacía, se daría cuenta de que Naruto tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y que relucían al mirarla tan de cerca. Además, estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir como su corazón la golpeteaba el pecho sin tregua, corriendo el riesgo de que, entre el silencio, Naruto lo oyera. Cuando terminó, tuvo el atrevimiento de rozarle los labios, haciéndole sentir una sensación de alivio y cosquilleo que no le pasó inadvertida. Tras mirarse por varios minutos seguidos, se separaron y ella se tumbó en la cama, mientras que él se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Pero antes, se volvió a agachar sobre Hinata, que se aceleró.

- gracias - la susurró, dándola un beso en la mejilla, que debía de estar caliente debido al sonrojo - descansa, pequeña

Aquellas palabras habían hecho más que todas sus conversaciones anteriores. A Hinata le costaba respirar, y Naruto salía suspirando y con la respiración agitada. Cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto, pero antes pasó por delante de la habitación de Hanabi. Dado que la pequeña no podía dormir, su hermano Neji se había quedado con ella. Ambos dormían, aparentemente tranquilos, en la habitación de la niña. El bebé era el más valiente. No se había enterado de absolutamente nada, por lo que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Cuando el rubio se dejó caer sobre su cama, apenas tardó unos minutos en quedarse dormido, con la última imagen de Hinata mirándole grabada en su cabeza. Esa mañana Hinata se levantó con más ánimo que los otros días. Bajó ella sola las escaleras, ya que su pie estaba casi curado del todo.

- buenos días - saludó nada más bajar

- vaya, veo que a alguien le ha sentado bien la ducha de por la mañana - sonrió el rubio-

¿Cómo estás? - preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba a la cocina-

Bien. Si algo se me da bien, es cicatrizar heridas

- Me alegro - sonrió ella

Era la primera vez que el chico la veía tan contenta. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. Y le gustó esa sonrisa. Se quedó mirándola como un bobo mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. Ni siquiera el llanto del bebé porque tenía hambre le sacó de su mundo. Eso tuvieron que hacerlo Neji y Hanabi. El chico le reprochó que su hermano estuviera llorando y la pequeña se le lanzó a la espalda desde la escalera, consiguiendo subirse.

- Hanabi, baja de ahí - la riñó Hinata

- Tranquila, no molesta - la disculpó Naruto

- pero desde ahí no vas a poder desayunar

- Vale, ya me bajo - sonrió ella

Pero antes, le besó en la mejilla, cosa que dejó a los dos hermanos y a Naruto un poco chocados por unos segundos. Luego, se sentaron a probar lo que Hinata había preparado. Al terminar, salieron en dirección a la Academia. Hinata ya andaba por si sola, aunque era un poco lenta aún. Cuando llegaron, antes de que entrara, Naruto la detuvo por la muñeca.

- Hinata

- ¿sí? - preguntó ella, girándose de inmediato

- Esto... - el contacto con los ojos de ella y con su mano le descontroló un momento - se que hoy tienes entrenamiento

- Así es - confirmó ella

- No lo hagas. Tu pie aún no está curando del todo. Espera un día más - pidió Naruto, rogando porque esa loca tuviera un poco de sentido común

- Está bien, hoy no entrenaré - dijo ella, sin pensarlo

- ¿de veras?

- Tú eres el que sabe - contestó ella

- Ah, vale - murmuró

- ¿puedo irme ya? - preguntó ella, al ver que el chico no la soltaba

- Eh, si, perdona - reaccionó

Naruto la soltó y ella entró en el edificio. En la puerta, la esperaba Sasuke. Pero ella, en lugar de besarlo, sonrió. Igual que Naruto.

- Jaque, Uchiha - murmuró, con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

Le agradaba que Hinata fuera tan indiferente con el pelinegro. Entonces la profesora pelirroja, la que cuidaba del bebé, le dio una carta de Sakura, en la que ella le pedía quedar en la Academia en un par de horas. Le pareció raro aquel llamamiento por parte de Sakura, pero acudiría.


	10. El plan de Sakura y el enfado de Hinata

Como dije antes, dos capitulos para tratar de aclarar que no es plagio, es simplemente que está basado en dicha película. A partir de ahora, todo cambia ya. No quería subir los capítulos tan seguidos, pero en fin... siento no haber contestado a los reviews que dejaron en el otro, lo haré en cuanto pueda.

* * *

Traspasar ese tiempo, allí estaba el rubio, esperando en el despacho de Sakura, ya que era el médico de la Academia y la subdirectora.

- ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? - preguntó, entrando de repente

- No, que va, tranquila - dijo él, levantándose de la silla.

- Verás, quería hablar contigo y... ¿damos un paseo por la Academia?

- Vale - aceptó él

Ambos caminaban al lado. Pasaron primero por el gimnasio y Naruto sonrió al no ver allí a Hinata. Le había hecho caso y se había quedado en su clase.

- verás, Naruto

- dime, Sakura - chan - dijo él, extremadamente alegre

- oye, ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

- Seguro que no me has traído hasta aquí para preguntarme por qué estoy tan contento, ¿verdad?

- No. Quería hablarte de los Hyuuga. En concreto de Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - preguntó, más serio

- Verás, hemos pasado por alto la falta de Neji por iniciar una pelea contra Sasuke...-

Pelea que yo detuve, Sakura - chan - la cortó el rubio - y la culpa no es de Neji

- Es tu protegido, es normal que lo creas inocente pero....

- Es inocente - volvió a cortarla - tan solo quería proteger a su hermana

- Bien, hablemos pues de ella - cortó esta vez la chica, ofuscada

El rubio suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hace un tiempo que las notas de Hinata están por los suelos - empezó - de ser una estudiante modelo ha pasado a ser una de esas que ruegan por un poco de suerte para aprobar.

- Tiene que haber alguna explicación - dijo Naruto

- Sí, la hay. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Maldito - susurró el rubio

- Desde que está con él, Hinata apenas atiende en clase, las tareas que tiene que hacer en casa, nunca las trae y en los exámenes ha bajado tanto su nota que está al borde del suspenso - enumeró Sakura - ahora mismo tiene pendientes cuatro trabajos importantes para el final del curso. No se como va a hacerlo para entregarlos todos el lunes.

- Aún la quedan tres días - susurró el rubio.

- Da igual, Naruto. Es imposible hacer los cuatro en tres días. La llevarán horas cada uno. Si no los presenta, podría suspender este año. Y eso no es un buen expediente para un genio como ella.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta la clase de Hinata. La chica estaba trabajando dentro, probablemente en lo que la quedaba pendiente. Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero Sakura sí. Había notado algo extraño en la mirada de Naruto al hablar de la Hyuuga. Y esa vez, estaba decidida a que Naruto la aceptara, así como Itachi la había rechazado. Entonces, ella se puso delante de él y le detuvo, delante de la cristalera. Hinata se dio cuenta y les miró, pero no pudo saber de qué hablaban.

- dime una cosa, ¿tú me harías un gran favor?

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura - chan?

- Tu tan servicial como siempre - susurró - me gustaría que vinieras un días a las clases para hablar un poco de tu vida, tu entrenamiento... ya sabes, esas cosas

- Pero, Sakura - chan - tembló él - sabes que a mi eso se me da fatal y...-

Venga, por favor - susurró, echándole los brazos al cuello - ¿lo harás por mi?

- Está bien - suspiró Naruto - aunque no se si podré, por que...

Antes de seguir hablando, Sakura ya le estaba besando. El rubio cerró los ojos por acto reflejo. Tantos años soñando con Sakura y ahora no era eso lo que quería. Al separarse, se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Para agradecerte que vengas a las clases - sonrió ella

- Podrías haber dicho gracias y ya estaba - se quejó él

- Venga, hombre, que no ha sido para tanto

Amarrándole entonces de la mano, siguieron caminando. Naruto no lo sabía, pero Sakura sí. Justo antes de marchar, había visto una lágrima cristalina en los ojos perla de la chica Hyuuga. Hinata arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno en la que estaba escribiendo. En ella había un corazón pequeño y el dibujo de un gato de ojos azules. Un gato con las características marcas que Naruto tenía en la cara. Había estado toda la mañana soñando y pensando en él. Se había dejado engañar por sus ojos y ahora era demasiado tarde, porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero haber visto aquello la había matado por dentro. Se juró a si misma odiarle para siempre. No pensaba darle tregua, tenía que odiarle y pensaba hacerle la vida imposible. A ella no iba a controlarla así. Y se juró a si misma hacérselo pagar a Sakura. La odiaba más que a cualquier cosa por haberse atrevido a tocar algo que ella quería para si misma. Lo que ella no vio fue que, cuando iban a despedirse en la puerta de la Academia, Naruto rechazó otro beso de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? Siempre me quisiste, Naruto

- Pero las cosas han cambiado, Sakura - dijo él, serio

- Naruto - susurró

- Lo siento. Pero ya no soy el de antes. Perdóname - susurró, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Ella sabía qué había cambiado. Sabía de sobra que el rubio se había fijado en Hinata Hyuuga. Pero al menos, Sakura había conseguido lo que se proponía, que Hinata le odiase por besarla a ella. Aunque Naruto estaba confuso, dado que lo que sentía era extremadamente fuerte. Cuando su amiga le había besado, no había sentido más que aquella pequeña descarga que surge al unirse sus labios. Pero nada más. En cambio, con tan solo rozar la piel de Hinata o darla un beso en la mejilla, ya le costaba hasta respirar. ¿Tan enamorado estaba de ella como para haber olvidado lo que llevaba años sintiendo por su amiga? Incapaz de aclararse, sacudió la cabeza y esperó lo necesario para poder ir a buscarles a la Academia. Además estaba sumamente contento porque Hinata se mostraba como en realidad era: dulce y una niña. Pero todo cambió de golpe, como si una nube les hubiera cubierto. Al salir de las clases, Naruto la recibió con una sonrisa, pero ella pasó por su lado, golpeándolo en el hombro con su brazo y obligándole a apartarse de su camino. El rubio miró a Neji, que acababa de salir también y éste se encogió de hombros, ya que tampoco sabía lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana. Tras recoger al bebé volvieron a la casa. Hinata ya había llegado. Naruto suspiró y salió al jardín. Nada mas abrir la puerta, un kunai se clavó al lado de su cara en la puerta. El chico se quedó paralizado un momento y luego lo sacó de la madera y volvió a lanzárselo a Hinata. Ésta, en apenas un rápido movimiento, lanzó un shuriken haciendo que la trayectoria del kunai cambiara y ambos cayeron al suelo. Naruto tragó saliva al ver el Byakugan de la chica activado.

- así que, el ojo blanco, Byakugan - susurró - la técnica de línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga - relató

- me conozco mejor que nadie la historia de mi familia. Así que, cállate - dijo, áspera y borde, cerrando los ojos y desactivando su arma

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? - preguntó, tratando de ser amable.

- Nada que te importe, estúpido - le insultó

- Hombre, no me importaría si al menos no me insultaras - se quejó él, sorprendido - ¿Qué está pasándote en la Academia?

- No te incumbe - repitió ella

- Se que no vas bien en tus estudios, Hinata. Y todos esos trabajos atrasados... Sakura - chan me dijo que....

- Mucho no hablaríais, ¿verdad? - le cortó, casi gritando

- ¿perdón?

- Sabes, da muy mala imagen que mi protector vaya besándose por ahí con la subdirectora - dijo, llena de odio

Él no dijo nada. No podía rebatirla, ya que eso era cierto. Y tampoco sabía como explicarse. Así que se calló y se resignó al enfado de la chica.

- ¿Y por que te pones así por un beso? - preguntó al fin

- Si quieres un beso, búscalo fuera, no en la Academia. No se que andarán diciendo de mi por ahí ahora.

- ¿es solo por eso? ¿por el qué dirán?

- Claro que es solo por eso - mintió - ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

- Eso es algo que yo no puedo responderte. Vamos a cenar - susurró

- se me ha quitado el apetito - cortó ella

Sin dejarle seguir, la chica subió a su habitación y se encerró. Al menos ya era viernes, por lo que al día siguiente podrían dormir cuanto quisieran. Naruto confió en que aquella rabieta se la pasara. Pero mientras, como no tenía nadie con quien hablar, se sentó a contemplar las estrellas en el jardín, después de acostar a Hiroki y a Hanabi. Lo que menos pensó fue en que iba a acabar contándole sus problemas a su protegido. Neji apareció como por arte de magia y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada. Él comprendió.

- está enfadada porque Sakura me ha besado esta mañana en la Academia - le resumió

- vaya, parece que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

- ¿a que viene eso, Neji? - preguntó el rubio, confundido

- Creo que le gustas a mi hermana - confesó - no se, son sus ojos, sus gestos, su alegría... cuando te tiene cerca, es feliz.

- Pero entonces...

- Esta celosa de Sakura - confirmó el moreno

- ¿Qué dices? Es imposible. Tu hermana es una niña. Además, tiene a Sasuke.

- Que sea novia de Sasuke, no quiere decir que le quiera más que a ti - rebatió el chico

- Déjalo, Neji, solo me estás confundiendo más

- Entonces, mejor no preguntarte qué es lo que sientes tú por Hinata, ¿verdad? - susurró, levantándose

- Sí, mejor no preguntar.

- Buenas noches, pues

- Buenas noches - murmuró el rubio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos

No quería creer las palabras de Neji, pero sin darse cuenta, lo había hecho. En su interior ya había algo que le decía que Hinata era suya. Y ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como se ponía él cada vez que veía a Sasuke cerca de Hinata. Le fastidiaba verla en brazos de otro. Incapaz de soportar toda aquella presión, el rubio se quitó la cazadora y la lanzó al suelo, junto con su camiseta negra. Respiró hondo y, cerrando los ojos, empezó a moverse con suavidad. Parecía como si el viento guiase sus movimientos. Lo que menos esperaba él, era que Hinata estaba mirándole por la ventana de su cuarto, maldiciéndose por quererle tanto como lo hacía. Verle tan concentrado y tan fuerte la hizo sentir ganas de abrazarlo. Cerró las cortinas de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Ya tenía pensado qué iba a hacer para fastidiarle el sábado. Lo tenía muy claro.


	11. Confesiones de un amor incorrecto

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar, lo siento de verdad. He tenido problemas con el ordenador, además de en el instituto ¬¬ Y no he podido contestar a todos los reviews T__T Lo lamento de verdad. Como no se cuando podré contestar, ya quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer y comentar :) Muchas gracias de verdad. Ah, y una csa más. Los títulos de los capítulos a veces no son los que mi amiga puso, porque hay un límite de letras T.T Por eso algunos he tenido que cambiarlos, pero a fin de cuentas, vienen a decir lo mismo. En fin, espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo^^

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Hinata fue la última en despertarse. Bajó a la cocina y no quedaba nadie. Al principio llegó a creer que todo había sido un sueño. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Naruto en el salón. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba allí. La chica sonreía con tranquilidad y falsedad, mientras que Hinata sentía rabia y odio.

- Hinata, verás, Sakura - chan se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con los trabajos que te quedan ya que si no...... - empezó a explicar Naruto, un poco más calmado que la noche anterior, de pie junto al sillón

- ¡no necesito la ayuda de nadie! - le gritó la chica - ¡y mucho menos de esa pedazo de zorra! - chilló, muy enfadada

- ¡Hinata! - la reprendió el rubio

- ¡si quieres liarte con ella, vete a otro sitio o invéntate otra excusa mejor! ¡se de sobra que esta arpía me odia!

- Basta ya, Hinata. No voy a permitirte....

- ¿Qué no vas a permitirme? Es más, ¿Qué vas a impedirme? -. Le desafió - tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mí

- Naruto, lo mejor será que me vaya - susurró Sakura, levantándose

- Eso, dí que si - la gritó otra vez la chica - hazte la víctima. Eso es lo único que sabes hacer. Por eso él nunca te quiso.

- Espero que no te estés refiriendo a Naruto, por que entonces... - empezó Sakura poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a restregarle el beso que le había dado al rubio la tarde anterior

- Eh, Sakura - chan... - la cortó Naruto, nervioso

- Claro que no me refiero a este imbécil - gritó - a él podrías haberlo engañado con facilidad como estás haciendo ahora. Me refiero a él - repitió

- Estás loca, Hinata - apuntó Sakura

- Itachi Uchiha - dijo, con calma, sin necesidad de gritarlo

El nombre cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Sakura estaba a punto de explotar y atacar a Hinata. Y Naruto... estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Ese desafío por parte de la chica le hubiera molestado mucho en otra época. Pero ahora no le parecía tan grave. Sujetó a Sakura justo a tiempo antes de que se lanzara contra Hinata.

- para, Sakura - chan - susurró

- ¿Qué pare? Esta niñata me ha desafiado con esa bocaza que tiene y voy a...

- Hinata está a mi cargo - dijo el rubio, con calma - yo me ocuparé de ella

- Más quisieras - siseó la chica

- Vuelve a tu cuarto - ordenó él, severo.

- De eso nada. Dile a esa perra que salga de mi casa - siguió la chica

- Hinata, vuelve a tu habitación - la gritó, mirándola muy desafiante

Ella nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de él. Se asustó hasta el punto de sentir las traicioneras lágrimas en sus ojos.

- gracias por preferirla a ella - susurró

Lo justo para que él la escuchara. Hinata subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró de un portazo. Naruto se quedó dándole vueltas a esas palabras y, sin poder evitarlo, las cosas que Neji le había contado volvieron a su mente: _"creo que le gustas a mi hermana; esta celosa de Sakura"_. Pero los golpes de Sakura volvieron a sacarle a la realidad.

- oye, Naruto, ¿de verdad vas a permitirla que me hable de esa forma?

- ¿Qué? Ah, perdona, Sakura - chan, es que estoy un poco ido - susurró

- Ya, ya te veo. Bueno, supongo que después de esto, no te quedarás en la casa. Si quieres yo te acompaño a hablar con la Hokage y le contamos lo que ha pasado, no te preocupes, entenderá que quieras dejarlo, ¿vale? - dijo, a la vez que se acercaba a él y le cogía del brazo

- ¿a ti quien demonios te ha dicho que yo quiero dejarlo? Hasta que esta familia no esté a salvo, no se terminará mi misión. Además, yo nunca dejo nada a medias y menos por una pelea estúpida entre chicas - soltó, enfadado

- Pero Naruto...

- Lo mejor será que te vayas - propuso él - vete

Sakura se hizo la digna y levantó la cabeza para salir por la puerta dando un portazo al final. Naruto se dejó caer sobre el sofá, agobiado. Él no estaba hecho para esa clase de conflictos. Y ahora la que le preocupaba era Hinata. A la hora de la comida, la chica no bajó, por lo que Neji le subió una bandeja con algo para comer. El moreno no dijo nada respecto a Naruto o a cualquier tema que Hinata rechazara.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó

- Sí. No te preocupes.

- No puedo evitarlo. Eres mi hermana - sonrió él, acercándose a la chica, que estaba frente a la ventana

- Gracias, Neji - susurró

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser siempre igual de dulce? - preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Porque no todas las situaciones son iguales - replicó.

- Hinata, ¿necesitas hablar? - preguntó él - siempre confiaste en mi

- Sí, pero tampoco es plan de contarte mis penas y mis problemas de adolescente.

- Prueba a hacerlo. Si te corto y te digo que te calles, entonces no vuelvas a agobiarme. Pero quizá te escuche y tú te relajes - dijo, sentándose en la cama.

- Tú siempre tan lindo - sonrió ella, sentándose a su lado

- ¿confiarás en mí? - preguntó

- Tengo un problema - empezó ella al fin

- ¿en la Academia?

- No. Más grave aún - susurró

- ¿Qué te pasa? No me asustes, por favor - pidió el chico

- Estoy enamorada - musitó

- Pero Hinata eso no es un problema - dijo el moreno

- Sí, sí que es un problema cuando el hombre del que te has enamorado es seis años mayor que tu y es... tu protector - murmuró al fin, sintiéndose aliviada

El moreno ano comprendió al principio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Sorprendido, miró a su hermana

- Naruto - susurró

- Sí, Neji - confirmó ella - Naruto

- Pero como...

- No lo se, de verdad que no lo se. Simplemente, pasó. Cada vez que recuerdo como esa perra le besó me muero, Neji. No sabes lo que hubiera dado porque fuera yo quien le besara - confesó en un susurro

- Sabía que le querías demasiado - sonrió él

- ¿Qué? ¿tú lo sabías? - se sorprendió ella

- Por favor, Hinata, a él podrás engañarle, ya que ni se lo imagina. Pero eres mi hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie.

- ¿tanto se me nota? - susurró, sonrojada

- Bueno... solo por tus gestos, tus sonrisas, tus palabras, tu voz, tus ojos... todo de ti lo grita a los cuatro vientos, aunque nadie más que yo se de cuenta - sonrió

- Que mal - dijo ella, entre riéndose y sollozando - ¿y ahora que puedo hacer?

- Lo primero, Bjar y pedirle disculpas por tu actitud.

- No, de eso nada - cortó ella - no le perdonare el ser así y haber hecho que me enamorara de él.

- Esto, Hinata, él no te obligó a enamorarte de él - apuntó el chico

- Lo se, pero a alguien tendré que echarle la culpa, ¿no?

- ¿y si se la hechas a tu corazón? - preguntó él

- Podría, pero...

- Ya, tu ego - acabó él - pero, ¿y Sasuke?

- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Hinata, haciéndole entender que del pelinegro ni se acordaba

- Bien, eso está bien. Prefiero a Naruto antes que a ese estúpido presumido y presuntuoso.

- Aún así, voy a seguir con él - avisó

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él, que ya celebraba que su hermana se separara de ese tipo-

- Porque Naruto no es para mí - se explicó - pero tampoco quiero que Sakura le líe y se lo quede. Así que, voy a hacerle la vida imposible. Estoy enfadada.

- Tú y tus rabietas - suspiró el chico - supongo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión.

- Pues no. Y todavía no sabes lo que tengo preparado. Ese ninja va a maldecir a todos los dioses por haberlo enviado a esta misión

- Me das miedo, hermanita

- Tu solo confía en mí, ¿vale?

- ¿me estás pidiendo que confíe en una mujer enamorada? No se yo, eh... - bromeó

- Venga, Neji - sonrió ella - ¿confías en mi, hermano?

- Más que en mi mismo - susurró, abrazándola

Y mientras los hermanos se abrazaban con fuerza, el rubio respiraba un poco de aire fresco subido en el tejado de la mansión Hyuuga. Era el único momento de paz que tenía. Aunque ese día fue roto por uno de sus compañeros.

- Shikamaru - susurró al verle

- Hola, Naruto - saludó él, sentándose a su lado

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no se suponía que tú estabas con la señora Hyuuga en la Villa de la Arena?- Se suponía y estaba - recalcó - he vuelto hace un par de días

- ¿y eso?

- Temari - dijo solamente

Temari había abandonado la Villa de la Arena hacía unos años para vivir con Shikamaru en la Villa de Konoha. Lo último que Naruto había sabido era que la chica había viajado a la Villa de la Arena para dar a luz al hijo de ambos. Ella se había empeñado en que su hijo naciera en su villa natal, como ella y sus hermanos. Shikamaru aprovechó la misión para ir a recogerla y volver con ella y con su hijo. Mejor dicho, con su hija.

- ¿y que tal están las chicas? - preguntó el rubio

- Ya sabes, son muy problemáticas - sonrió él - ¿y tu? No te veo muy animado. ¿la misión va mal?

- ¿Qué si va mal? ¿Qué si va mal? - repitió - Sakura acaba se me acaba de declarar y Hinata Hyuuga me hace la vida imposible. ¿te parece a ti que va bien?

- Hombre, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? - preguntó Shikamaru, tratando de no ofenderle-

- Y lo peor es que la culpa es mía - suspiró

- Eso es nuevo - susurró él - ¿necesitas hablar? Aquí estoy

Naruto suspiró y se armó de valor para decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

- Sakura me quiere - empezó

- Tú siempre la quisiste a ella. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Hinata - susurró el rubio

- ¿Hinata Hyuuga?

- Sí. Verás, Sakura me besó el otro día - comenzó - y cuando lo hizo me sentí... raro. No se, no sentí ese cosquilleo ni esa falta de la respiración que siento cuando...

- Naruto, me estás diciendo que...

- Cuando estoy con Hinata - acabó - no puedo corresponder a Sakura después de todo este tiempo queriéndola porque...

- Dilo, Naruto - le incitó el chico

- Estoy enamorado de Hinata - suspiró, cerrando los ojos

Los chicos hicieron silencio. No es que Shikamaru no supiera que decir, sino que estaba dejando que Naruto asimilara lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó entonces el chico

- ¿Qué como lo se? - repitió, como si pareciera obvio - pues porque cuando la veo, me gusta, cuando sonríe me hace sonreír a mi como un idiota, cuando me mira a los ojos me deja colgado, inmóvil, porque cuando la rozo, cuando rozo su piel, me cuesta respirar, me encanta y cuando ella me roza... me muero de gusto. - explicó, sintiéndose liberado - y no puedo verla herida o en peligro. Ni siquiera soporto que esté enfadada conmigo

- Vaya, Naruto. Si que te ha dado fuerte, eh

- No se como se me ocurrió dejar que esto pasara

- Naruto, esto no es algo que tu pudieras evitar. Por experiencia.

- ¿por experiencia?

- Sí. ¿acaso te crees que yo podía enamorarme del enemigo? Acuérdate de todo lo que pasó hace años, cuando Orochimaru atacó la Villa por primera vez. Ella peleó contra nuestra villa. Y a mi solo se me ocurrió enamorarme de ella. Eso demuestra que nadie puede evitarlo.

- Ya, pero Hinata es una niña - susurró

- Eso no es pretexto - le cortó Shikamaru sin alzar la voz

- Lo se, pero también se que no podemos estar juntos. Además, ¿Qué digo? Soy yo el que se muere por ella, pero ella ni siquiera se fija excepto para ponerse en peligro y enfadarse conmigo - bufó el chico - y, recuerda, ella tiene novio

- ¿novio? Esa es nueva - rió Shikamaru - vamos, Naruto, ¿desde cuando un novio es un problema? Ese Sasuke no es más que un obstáculo. Nada más. Y no es algo que tú no puedas superar.

- Gracias por los ánimos, pero déjalo. No puedo, simplemente, no es lo correcto - acabó él, bajando del tejado al jardín de un salto

- Oye, Naruto - le detuvo Shikamaru antes de que entrara - tú nunca has hecho lo correcto - sonrió - además, solo porque no lo sea, ¿vas a dejar escapar a la mujer que amas?

La respuesta quedó en el aire. Segundos después el chico había desaparecido, dejando a un Naruto un poco confuso, aunque aliviado, en el jardín. Unas cuantas horas después, mientras Naruto jugueteaba con el bebé y Neji estudiaba en el salón, Hinata bajó de su habitación, vestida para salir. Naruto tuvo el tiempo justo de ponerse delante de ella y detenerla. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que le ignorara y mucho menos que rompiera sus normas. Sabía de sobra que solo podían salir cuando él les acompañaba, pero Hinata parecía dispuesta a volver a discutir y esta vez, estaba segura de que se saldría con la suya.


	12. La fiesta privada de Sasuke

Dios, de nuevo tardé demasiado en actualizarlo. Lo siento, pero no he sido capaz de contactar con mi amiga hasta esta misma mañana. De verdad, siento mucho la tardanza. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo^.^

* * *

Hinata parecía dispuesta a volver a discutir y esta vez, estaba segura de que se saldría con la suya.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó él, bastante enfadado

- ¿acaso no lo ves? Voy a salir - contestó

- Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte - dijo el rubio

Miró a la chica de arriba abajo. Se hubiera sonrojado de no haber estado discutiendo con ella. Hinata se había puesto una falda demasiado corta y una camisa sin mangas que un escote bastante... pronunciado. Naruto tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos.

- no puedes detenerme - soltó ella

- ¿Qué puedo? Claro que si. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de noche? ¿o por que me voy con Sasuke?

Neji se llevó una mano a la cara. Definitivamente su hermana estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Naruto había sentido como un pinchazo en el pecho, cosa que le decía que esa niña no debía de salir de la casa.

- porque estás bajo mi protección y si yo digo que no sales, es que no sales - dijo, más serio

- no puedes impedírmelo - le gritó - es mi vida

- si, es tu vida la que estás poniendo en peligro por comportarte como una niñata - la espetó él - y eso es lo que yo debo evitar

- eres un imbécil, Naruto - le soltó - y ahora apártate

- no, no lo haré - la contradijo - tu no vas a salir de aquí

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? - le chilló

- Soy tu protector. Y punto. Ahora, vuelve a tu cuarto.

- ¡yo no tengo por que hacerte caso!

- Hinata - volvió a empezar él, tratando de de hacerla calmarse - mira, yo...

- ¡tú no eres mi padre! - le gritó

Naruto se quedó estático. No le gustaba que le nombraran al profesor, porque volvía a sentirse culpable de su muerte. Hinata vio esa reacción en los ojos de Naruto y quiso disculparse, pero su orgullo y su odio hacia Sakura se lo impidieron. Esquivó el cuerpo de Naruto, que no la detuvo, y abrió la puerta.

- Hinata - susurró él

- No vas a detenerme - avisó ella

- No soy tu padre, pero al igual que él, solo quiero protegerte - dijo, suavemente

Ahora si que se había quedado sin reproches, por lo que se apresuró a salir corriendo. El rubio ni siquiera vio a donde se dirigía. Se sentó en el sofá, ante la mirada atónita de Neji.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿no vas a ir a buscarla?

- ¿para que? ¿para que s vuelva a escapar? ¿o para pelearme de una vez con ese bastardo? - preguntó Naruto

- Para protegerla. Tú mismo lo has dicho. - le gritó

- ¿¡y de que me sirve querer protegerla más que a mi vida si no me deja!? - espetó Naruto

- ¿protegerla más que a tu vida? - repitió lentamente el moreno

- ¡Si, Neji! Se supone que cuando uno está enamorado quiere a esa persona más que a su propia vida, ¿no?

Neji hizo como que no lo había oído. Prefería que ese tema lo arreglasen entre ellos. Pero la seguridad de su hermana le preocupaba.

- ¿no vas a ir a buscarla? - repitió

- Es mi deber, supongo - suspiró

- Naruto, ella no te culpa de la muerte de papá, te lo aseguro - susurró

- Gracias - dijo él, sonriendo a medias

Resopló antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa de los Uchiha, rezando para que la chica estuviera allí. Al llegar, fatigado, tocó el timbre. Itachi le abrió la puerta.

- Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Dónde... donde está Hinata? - preguntó

- Si está con Sasuke, entonces lo siento, pero Sasuke salió hace tiempo. No se donde está.

- Vale, gracias - dijo, aún respirando entrecortadamente

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, tranquilo. Vuelve con ellos - dijo, al ver a los hijos del Uchiha revoloteando por ahí

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes, Naruto.

- Gracias

Y sin esperar más se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión Hyuuga. Neji, al verle llegar sin Hinata se asustó.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?

- Nada, hombre, tan solo vengo a buscar esto - dijo, a la vez que sacaba uno de los insectos de la caja - lo necesito para que rastree a Hinata.

- Pero que...

- Hinata no está en la mansión Uchiha. Parece ser que el bastardo de Sasuke se la ha llevado a algún sitio, probablemente lejos de aquí.

- Maldito...

- Eh, Neji, controla tu vocabulario - sonrió el rubio

- Perdona, pero...

- Ahora, cuida de tus hermanos. Si necesitas ayuda, el transmisor está en mi cuarto y conecta directamente con la Hokage. Si hay problemas, llámala a ella.

- De acuerdo. Y Naruto...

- ¿si?

- Suerte

El rubio sonrió y salió corriendo otra vez detrás aquel bicho que se suponía debía llevarlo directo a Hinata. Recorrió toda la ciudad persiguiendo a aquel extraño insecto que parecía guiarlo sin problemas a través de la gente. Luces y olores se mezclaban en el ambiente hasta que llegaron a la zona antigua de la ciudad, donde apenas vivía gente. Todo estaba oscuro y el bicho se detuvo de repente. El lugar era una antigua sala de juegos que tenía un salón de copas en la planta superior. Naruto metió el bicho aquel en una caja y la guardó en su chaqueta. Si le pasaba algo, Shino le mataba. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, pero le fue imposible al ver el ambiente que había allí dentro. Luces de colores revoloteando por el techo, gente cantando y bailando y, como no, más gente bebiendo. Naruto se compadeció de aquellos chicos y chicas que apenas tenían los dieciocho años. Se plantó en el centro y miró todo el lugar. Entonces la vio. Pero aquello hizo que por sus venas corriera lava en lugar de sangre. Sasuke estaba recostado en un sofá, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Hinata. La besaba salvajemente y a la vez, rozaba la piel de las piernas de la chica sin pudor alguno. Naruto sintió el poder del kyubi golpeándolo por salir fuera, pero le controló cuanto pudo. Aún así, sus ojos eran irremediablemente rojos. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ellos y, amarrando al chico por el cuello de su camisa, le lanzó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Luego miró a Hinata a quien le costaba si quiera levantarse.

- Hinata... estás borracha.... - susurró, asustado

- ¿pero que.... que demo... demonios dices? - acabó al fin, con los ojos medio cerrados y las mejillas encendidas

- Que estás borracha, maldita niña

- ¿y tú que haces aquí? - preguntó entonces Sasuke - esto es una fiesta privada y esa es mi novia

- Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima - susurró Naruto, acercándose mucho a él - y te mataré. No por ser un Uchiha tienes inmunidad ante todo

El rubio quiso acercarse a Hinata, pero Sasuke lo desafió, amarrándole del brazo. Entonces, el rubio no pudo contener su furia. Le golpeó en la cara y le hizo retroceder, mientras que toda la gente que había allí reunida les hacía un círculo. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero no porque quisiera a Hinata, sino porque ella estaba borracha, sería fácil obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. Atacó de nuevo a Naruto y éste le detuvo sin dificultad. En su mirada se veía la rabia y la calma a la vez, ya que tampoco quería matarlo. Entonces le cogió del brazo y lo retorció hasta hacerle gritar de dolor. Se agachó sobre su cuello y le susurró.

- aléjate de Hinata - le advirtió - o la próxima vez no me detendré.

El pelinegro se detuvo ante aquella amenaza. Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata y la cogió de un brazo para levantarla y apoyarla en su cuello para luego cogerla entre sus brazos. La chica estaba tan bebida que se dejó, casi inconsciente. Los fiesteros le abrieron paso, asustados por los ojos del rubio. Entonces Sasuke se puso de pie y le desafió otra vez.

- te la llevarás ahora, estúpido - le gritó - pero ella volverá a mi

- no si yo puedo evitarlo - susurró el rubio, sin mirarle

- pero no podrás, porque ella me quiere a mí. Acéptalo. Nunca será tuya - siguió gritando

Naruto giró la cabeza todo cuanto pudo y le miró a los ojos. Sasuke se asustó al ver, además de los ojos profundamente rojos, que las marcas de la cara del chico eran más pronunciadas, así como sus colmillos parecían haber crecido considerablemente. Después de intimidarle, salió del lugar sin que nadie se opusiera. Al salir, su furia pareció calmarse y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. No dejó de contemplarla mientras caminaba. Le parecía tan indefensa y tan linda que a veces sonreía, pero no olvidaba su enfado con ella. Cuando llegó a la casa, ni siquiera le dijo nada a Neji. El chico, asustado, le siguió hasta el cuarto de Hinata y le detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que metiera a su hermana debajo de la ducha con agua fría.

- lo mejor será dejarla descansar. Mañana se levantará con resaca, pero al menos déjala dormir ahora - apuntó el moreno

- debería de despertarla, pero... bueno, tu vete a dormir, que ya es muy tarde. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

- gracias, Naruto

- me pelee con Sasuke - sonrió el chico, antes de que Neji saliera

- ¿y le dejaste herido y echo una mier...?

- Sí, Neji, sí, pero contrólate. Deja de hablar tan mal - le cortó el rubio, sonriendo

- Buenas noches - dijo el moreno, saliendo.

Entonces el rubio recostó a la chica y suspiró. Bajó y subió un par de veces, llevando unas toallas limpias y un caldero con agua fría. Empapó bien una de las toallas y la colocó sobre la frente de la chica. Había sido una estúpida al largarse así y cada vez odiaba más a Sasuke. Si tanto la quería, ¿Por qué la hacía eso? Entonces, de repente, la chica empezó a moverse. Naruto trató de detenerla, pero se puso a gritar.

- ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!

- Para, Hinata, basta... - dijo Naruto, forcejeando con ella

- ¡suéltame, Sasuke!

Naruto se quedó helado al escucharla gritar el nombre de pelinegro. Hinata estaba forcejeando con él, creyendo que era el otro.

- nos soy Sasuke, Hinata, estás delirando - trató de hacerla entender

- ¡no, no! ¡no me toques! - siguió gritando, mientras el rubio la amarraba por las muñecas - ¡Naruto!

¿Le estaba llamando a él de verdad? Realmente esperaba que llegara y la salvara en su pesadilla. El chico se sintió la criatura más dichosa del mundo. La detuvo, casi tumbándose encima de ella y la susurró:

- tranquila pequeña. Ya estoy aquí, contigo

Al sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su cuello, Hinata dejó de gritar y de patalear. Se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo al cuello del rubio y respiró tranquila.

- gracias por salvarme - susurró

- nunca te dejaría sola - dijo él, acariciándola el pelo

- te quiero - murmuró ella, dejando resbalar sus labios por el cuello del rubio

- y yo a ti - confesó él. Sabía de sobra que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada de eso.

La chica se dejó resbalar y se abrazó al pecho de Naruto. Se acomodó tanto que al poco, estaba dormida. Naruto, por no despertarla, se quedó allí con ella, acariciándola el pelo en silencio y viendo pasar la noche, feliz de ser tan estúpido como para confesarle lo que sentía mientras estaba ebria. Sintió mucho haber tardado tanto en ir a buscarla. Quizá hubiese llegado a tiempo, antes de que Sasuke la envenenara. Porque estaba convencido de que el pelinegro le había obligado a tomar algo para que ella se dejara toquetear todo cuanto él quisiera. Aunque lo más probable era que el cuerpo de Hinata no le respondía ante lo que pedía su mente, que era que saliera corriendo. Y al fin, se había desahogado chillando el nombre de Naruto a la vez que peleaba contra un falso Sasuke, creado en su imaginación. Y lo que menos imaginó Naruto era que el domingo le sorprendería dormido sobre el pelo de Hinata Hyuuga, con la chica abrazada a él. Muy lentamente, se separó de ella y la dejó durmiendo. La miró antes de salir de la habitación, imaginando la terrible resaca que la chica tendría ese día. Mientras él y Neji desayunaban y Hanabi jugueteaba con el bebé, Naruto le comentó a Neji la situación de su hermana en la Academia.

- si no entrega esos trabajos mañana, puede que suspenda todo el curso

- pues, tendré que ayudarla - suspiró el chico

- ¿pero no iba a venir Ten - ten esta tarde? - interrogó el rubio

- Sí, pero no importa. Lo cancelaré. Tengo que ayudar a Hinata.

- No, no, de eso nada. Tú sigue con tus planes.

- De todas formas íbamos a quedarnos por aquí cerca, ya sabes, por si pasaba algo. Así que, no importa, de veras - sonrió el moreno

- Eh, Neji, yo también he tenido tu edad y estoy seguro de que quieres estar un rato a solas con ella. así que, no te preocupes, que yo me ocupo de Hinata.

- ¿de verdad no te importa?

- No - sonrió él

En ese momento, Neji levantó la vista hacia la escalera y Naruto le siguió. Lo que vieron allí fue como una pesadilla. Hinata era una sombra de lo que era normalmente. Era un espectro. Naruto sonrió. La resaca estaba haciendo mucha mella en ella, ya que seguramente nunca se había cogido una borrachera como la de aquella noche. Y Hinata sabía que no la había caído bronca tal, como la que la caería esa mañana.


	13. La resaca y la Academia

Bueno, para no variar, siento la tardanza. He tenido un montón de deberes y en fin... siento no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, pero que sepáis que me hacen mucha ilusión y muchisimas gracias a todos. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

El rubio la miró a los ojos, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Hinata, nada salió de su boca. Ella le miró muy extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces ahí de pie parada? Baja, no voy a comerte - dijo él

- No me grites, ¿quieres? - susurró ella, amarrándose la cabeza

- Vaya, así que la resaca es peor de lo que pensabas, eh - sonrió él

- ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente? - preguntó ella, dejándose caer en la silla

- ¿Qué recuerdas, exactamente? - respondió el rubio, con otra pregunta

- Salí de casa y... recuerdo a Sasuke... - susurró

- Neji, ¿te importa ir a vigilar a los niños? - preguntó Naruto

El moreno se levantó sin rechistar. Había algo que Naruto debía de hablar solo con Hinata y él lo entendió. Cuando les dejó solos, Naruto suspiró.

- Hinata, Sasuke...

- No me hables mal de él, porque no lo consiento - susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados

- No vas a seguir defendiéndole después de lo que te tengo que contar

- No grites - le pidió encarecidamente

- Hinata, ese bastardo te engañó - empezó él - y no solo eso. Intentó aprovecharse de ti

- Yo no le hubiera dejado, idiota. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

- Empieza por llamarme de otra manera, ¿quieres? Estoy harto de que me insultes.- se quejó

- ¿puedo llamarte simplemente rubio? No creo que eso te moleste - susurró

- Hinata, no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Sasuke te drogó. - susurró él, suspirando

- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco o que? - dijo, más alto de lo debido y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Mírate, niña - pidió Naruto - estás en un estado un poco deplorable, por no decir del todo. Sasuke te drogó, utilizando seguramente alcohol mezclado con una hierba de las que se usan en medicina

- ¿medicina? - susurró Hinata

- Sí. No se como habrá conseguido algo de eso, pero...

- Tu querida Sakura - cortó Hinata - ella es médico en el hospital, ¿verdad? Ella le dio esa cosa a Sasuke, estoy segura

- Oye, no pretendas disculpar a Sasuke

- No pretendo disculpar a Sasuke, rubio - volvió a cortarle ella - pero quiero que te des cuenta del tipo de chica que es esa tía, ¿vale?

- Tú no tienes por qué demostrarme nada, Hinata. Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y a quien quiero - dijo él

Se quedaron ambos en silencio y Hinata abrió los ojos. Al mirar a Naruto sintió un poco de vértigo. No recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido, y confiaba en que fuera un sueño. En él, Naruto la había dicho que la quería. Pero, ¿era de verdad? No, seguramente ella lo deseaba y le quería demasiado y por eso había soñado con él.

- por favor, dime qué pasó anoche

- ¿de veras no lo recuerdas?

- Oh, no, dime que no pasó nada - le pidió, asustada

- No, solo te escapaste, me desobedeciste y te emborrachaste - la reprochó

- Augh - murmuró, llevándose de nuevo la mano a la cabeza - ¿solo eso?

- Sí - contestó, bajando la vista - solo eso

Entonces se acordó por un momento de cómo la había tenido entre sus brazos y de cómo la había confesado sus sentimientos.

- yo te saqué de ese lugar. No hacía más de una hora que te habías ido, por eso supe en cuanto te vi que lo poco que habías bebido te había hecho efecto con algo más, ya que estabas medio inconsciente. Te traje hasta aquí y quise darte una buena ducha de agua fría, pero Neji me convenció para que te dejara dormir

- Siento haberte desobedecido, Naruto - susurró ella

- No puedes cambiar el pasado, ¿no? - dijo Naruto, mirándola

- Pero si el futuro, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que ibas a decirme.

- Solo puedes hacerlo si quieres de verdad.

- Naruto, no voy a dejar a Sasuke - dijo ella - lo siento, pero...

- Si le quieres y confías en él, está bien - le cortó él, odiándose por decirla eso - pero no olvides lo que te ha hecho y no vuelvas a salir de esa manera hasta que todo esto acabe. ¿me lo prometes?

Hinata le miró. Recordaba haberle oído decir que las promesas eran algo muy serio para él. Suspiró.

- lo prometo

- no, no, no - sonrió él - lo prometo, Naruto - dijo él, pidiéndola indirectamente que le hiciera la promesa seriamente

- lo prometo, Naruto - repitió ella, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Entonces, algo la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en el baño de su habitación. Naruto la siguió, preocupado, hasta que escuchó ruidos raros dentro. Seguramente la chica estaba echando hasta la primera papilla. El rubio se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que Hinata se recuperara. Al principio había pensado en echarla una bronca enorme y gritarla. Pero luego, al verla, no pudo evitar que su cariño por ella le detuviera y le hiciera ser amable con ella a pesar de la que había montado la noche anterior. Cuando la chica salió, se tambaleó en la puerta y Naruto tuvo que sujetarla. Luego, se volvió a tumbar.

- siento mucho lo que hice, Naruto. De veras - susurró ella

- ¿lo sientes por la resaca o porque de vedad estás arrepentida? - la fastidió

- Naruto, eres un idiota - le espetó ella - "está claro que lo siento por mí, porque no consigo odiarte a pesar de todo. Te quiero aún más, Naruto" - pensó ella, suspirando levemente

- "me gustaría que lo sintieras por mi, por todo lo que he sufrido por quererte como te quiero" - pensó él

La habitación se quedó en silencio y él se agachó al lado de la cama. La arropó y la miró fijamente.

- descansa unas horas más - le susurró, acariciándola la cara - volveré luego

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos con lentitud, viendo los ojos de Naruto clavados en los suyos. Le quería. Le quería mucho. Más de lo que había imaginado. Tanto como para soñar con él. Y él la quería más que a su propia vida. Y es que no podía olvidarse de su piel, de sus manos, sus ojos... todo en ella le gustaba. Hasta el carácter, podría jurar.

Lo último que esperó la chica fue volver a ver los ojos del rubio al despertar. Se irguió casi con impaciencia cuando le vio.

- Naruto, ¿Qué haces....?

Pero sin decir nada más, Naruto la besó con fuerza. La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego accedió a besarle con gusto y ganas. Sintió como él la abrazaba y como acariciaba sus labios. Ella se dejaba llevar, movida por los latigazos que su corazón la pegaba en el pecho. Pero entonces...

Un sudor frío la recorrió la cara. Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro alguno del rubio. Recuperó lentamente la respiración y volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación. Había sido un maldito y agradable sueño. Entonces, vio los libros encima de la mesa y pensó en distraerse un poco. Con pesar, se levantó y los cogió, para volver a sentar en la cama. Odiaba ser el genio femenino de la familia. Siempre tenía que estar a la altura del rango de la familia y no podía dejar de estudiar bajo ningún concepto. Aún así, a ella le hubiera gustado poder ser como Naruto, un ANBU de rango alto, un ninja con categoría. Y pensando en el susodicho, éste apareció por la puerta. Ella se sonrojó, recordando su estúpido delirio.

- ¿estás mejor?

- Mucho mejor -. Contestó ella

- Vaya, veo que te vas a poner con los trabajos de la Academia - dijo, mientras ella sacaba su pluma

- Sí, tengo que tratar de entregar tanto como pueda. Aunque no creo que sea más de uno. Son demasiados - se quejó-

Pero la culpa es tuya, por haberlo dejado - la reprochó él

- Vale, no necesito más sermones.

- Sí, si los necesitas, pero no seré yo quien te los eche - aseguró

- Pues muy bien, ahora, si no te importa....

- Neji no está para ayudarte - sonrió el rubio, sabiendo que la intención de ella era que su hermano la ayudara.

- ¿y quien te ha dicho que necesito ayuda, eh? - le desafió

- Tú misma - la susurró

Él se quedó callado y ella sabía que Naruto esperaba que le pidiera ayuda, pero se negó. Empezó a pasar papeles y más papeles y libros y más libros y se agobió. Entonces, cuando el rubio iba a salir de la habitación, ella le detuvo, tragándose su orgullo.

- ¿podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Cómo dices? - la torturó él

- Que si puedes ayudarme, Naruto - repitió ella, fastidiada - por favor

Y ante aquella mirada que ella le echó, cualquiera hubiera decido a sus encantos. El rubio se sentó a su lado en la cama y la cogió algunos apuntes. Empezó a mirarlos y se sorprendió.

- ¿tienes que hacer todo esto con solo 16 años? - preguntó - vaya, reconozco que lo que yo estudiaba era más sencillo

- ¿te acordarás de cómo se hace? - le picó ella

- Oye, guapa, no te pases. Claro que me acuerdo - presumió - o eso creo - susurró al fin

Entre los dos empezaron con el primer trabajo. Aunque Hinata no lo pensara, Naruto era bastante bueno como profesor y él decía que se basaba en sus propias experiencias. Precisamente por eso, Hinata no podía dejar de reír al verle liado con alguna cosa. Poco a poco, la chica fue dándose cuenta de que nadie ya podría reemplazar a Naruto en su vida. Había aprendido a quererle y ahora, nadie podría evitar que lo amara siempre. Y Naruto se pasaba las horas mirándola escribir. Le encantaba verla tan concentrada, ya que así ni ella se percataba de sus miradas. Cuando llegó la noche, Naruto bajó a preparar la cena y después de que cenaran todos, incluida Ten - ten, y se fueran a dormir, Naruto volvió con Hinata. Se sentó de nuevo con ella y, unas cuantas horas más tarde, ella terminó todo. Pensaba gritar para celebrarlo, pero sintió el peso de la cabeza de Naruto sobre su hombro y no se movió. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo y sonrió, apoyando la cara en su pelo rubio. En ese instante, él se movió y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de ella, como si abrazara a su almohada. Hinata se sonrojó y pensó: "ahora o nunca" y le besó el pelo con suavidad. Al ver que no se movía, se quedó mirándole hasta que el sueño la venció. Realmente no quería dormirse, porque tenía la certeza de que el chico no estaría allí cuando despertara. Pero se equivocó. Naruto seguía a su lado, sin moverse. Había despertado ella antes que él. Con una sonrisa, empezó a soplar suavemente la oreja del rubio, que se revolvió y sonrió.

- para, Hinata - susurró él

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? - preguntó la chica

- Solo una niña traviesa y desobediente como tu haría eso

- Te quedaste dormido en mi cama. Conmigo - le susurró al oído, mientras que él seguía apoyado en ella

- Sí, lo se. Reconocería el olor de tu pelo en cualquier parte. - confesó

- ¿Qué? - susurró ella, sonrojada

- Hueles muy bien - contestó él, respirando más fuerte.

- Naruto deberías de levantarte ya. Hoy es lunes.

- ¿ya es lunes? - repitió, levantándose con mucha pesadez.

- Sí. Y me parece, por el olor, que Neji esta en la cocina, cosa que no es muy buena

- Pues vamos. ¿estás recuperada ya de tu falta de responsabilidad?

- Totalmente, bobo - dijo, sacándole la lengua

Él sonrió y se levantó, después que ella. La dejó a solas para que se arreglara y unos minutos después escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Ese día pintaba bien. Le había encantado despertar con ella ese día y poder ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Bajó las escaleras y ya tenía el desayuno listo, cortesía de Neji, por lo que no pudo escucharla cantar de felicidad. Cuando estuvieron todos listos Naruto les acompañó. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Hinata, para despedirse de él, hizo lo mismo que su hermana y le besó en la mejilla. Y se puso aún más feliz cuando vio como Sasuke la cogía de la cintura y ella se soltaba, mirándole amenazadoramente.

Así pasaron dos días, entre risas y buen rollo entre ellos. Hablaban, se entendían, Naruto les ayudaba con sus tareas, incluso ayudó a Neji con una técnica que andaba perfeccionando. El miércoles por la mañana, el rubio dejó a los chicos en la Academia y entonces llegó Sakura. Él evitó que se acercara demasiado, pero se fue con ella. Hinata le vio hacer eso y, más que enfadarse, se entristeció. En clase, su atención era cero. Estaba demasiado ocupada en llamarse ilusa a si misma por haber confiado en que, como las cosas iban bien con Naruto, ellos podrían llegar a ser algo más. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y la chica abrió los ojos enormemente al ver entrar a su querido protector en la clase, seguido, como no, de la bruja de Sakura.


	14. Hinata VS Sakura y los sellos explosivos

Bueno, de nuevo tarde, para no variar xD Ando muy líada con el instituto, así que lo siento. Pero bien, ya conseguí el siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leeís y alos que dejaís reviews, me encanta leerlos ^.^ (y sería aún mejor si tuviera tiempo para contestarlos lo siento, no lo tengo). Gracias.

* * *

Ella se puso en el medio de la clase y Naruto tras ella, algo nervioso.

- bien, chicos, hoy habrá una clase especial. Este es Naruto Uzumaki. Él se presentará y os explicará como es la vida de un ANBU de élite.

Muchas exclamaciones saltaron de la boca de alguno y una sonrisa de boca de Hinata. Naruto al verla allí, sonrió. No tenía ni idea de que la charla la daría en clase de Hinata y eso le gustaba. De hecho, su mente ya estaba tramando alguna cosa interesante.

- bueno, chicos. Como ha dicho vuestra profesora, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy un ninja ANBU. Supongo que sabréis de sobra qué es un ANBU, ¿cierto?

- Tampoco te va a pasar nada si lo explicas, ¿no? - le retó Hinata, sonriendo

- Bien, ¿Por qué no? Un ANBU es un ninja de élite al servicio del Hokage y de la nación del Fuego, así como de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Tratamos de proteger todo aquello que nos es importante hasta el punto... de dar la vida por ello - dijo, bastante misterioso, mirándola a ella

- ¿y que clase de misiones puede realizar un ninja de élite? - volvió a preguntar ella

- Veo que te interesa este tema. ¿alguna razón en especial? - indagó él

- Sí. Me gustaría ser como tu - contestó ella, simple

- Algún día, lo serás - aseguró él - tienes potencial y ganas no te faltan. Además tengo entendido que eres un imán para los problemas - la fastidió

- Eso no puedes saberlo - se defendió ella - pero mejor, sigue contando, ¿quieres?

Con una sonrisa, el rubio comenzó a desenvolverse ante la clase con soltura, con rapidez, incluso con ironía. Los muchachos le hacían preguntas sobre su vida, sus misiones... pero Hinata solo le miraba. Hacía rato que había dejado de preguntar para apoyarse en la mesa y suspirar cada poco al verle allí, tan cerca. Él sentía la mirada de ella y por eso sonreía. Entonces, puso en práctica su plan.

- ahora quiero proponeros un problema. Quiero que sepáis hasta que punto es duro ser un ninja, ya que a veces, las decisiones que tomas no son las correctas.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó un chico que se sentaba cerca de Hinata

- Bien, veréis... imaginad que sois ninjas en misión. Una misión de protección - sonrió pícaramente

Hinata se irguió. Aquello si que era interesante.

- ¿podrías ponerte en pie? - le preguntó a Hinata

- ¿Qué? ¿yo?

- Sí, por que no. Necesito ayuda con la demostración a tus compañeros

- Eh, Naruto... - le interrumpió Sakura, acercándose a él - tal vez no sea bueno que hagas la demostración con una alumna. Sabes que a mi no me importa ayudarte - susurró - además, entre nosotros hay confianza de sobra

- Ya, pero a diferencia de ti, ella es a quien quiero - murmuró, dejándola de piedra.

Ella le hizo caso y vio como él se acercaba a ella por la espalda. El rubio sacó uno de sus kunais y se lo mostró a ella.

- imaginad por un momento que vuestra misión es proteger a Hinata - les dijo a todos - y que, de repente y sin que os deis cuenta, ella comete una estupidez y desobedece las órdenes

La chica se estaba enfadando a la vez que sonreía. La estaba fastidiando con todo aquello, aunque sabía que no era más que un juego.

- entonces llega un novio celoso y la sujeta así

Sentir el brazo izquierdo de Naruto sobre su cintura la descontroló el corazón.

- y sin dudarlo... - levantó el kunai con su mano derecha - amenaza su vida de esta forma

Naruto acarició el cuello de la chica con suavidad, apartándola el pelo y sintiendo como temblaba. Tenerla así le daba gusto, abrazándola sin que nadie dijera nada. Y a ella no es que le disgustara la idea de que su protector la tuviera así entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haríais?

- Pelear - dijo uno

- ¿pelear? ¿Cómo? ¿arriesgando la vida de tu protegida? - dijo en alto - favorita - la susurró al oído

- Pues entonces, ¿Cómo?

- Yo dejaría que se la llevara - contestó entonces un chico bastante raro, moreno y de ojos oscuros

- Eso no es una opción - contestó su compañero de mesa - tienes que salvarla, no dejar que los malos se escapen

- Chicos, recordad que las decisiones importantes se toman con calma y con la mente fría. Por favor, tu nombre... - preguntó al chico moreno

- Sai - contestó él

- Bien, Sai, llevas toda la razón. - empezó él

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

En un momento se formó una pequeña discusión entre los partidarios de la pelea y los pacifistas.

- Tranquilos - les gritó Naruto - Sai, ¿podrías explicar tus motivos? - preguntó, sin soltar aún a la chica

- Si permito que se la lleve, puedo seguirle y rescatarla más tarde. Si peleo, podría matarla. Y muerta, ya nada se puede hacer por ella - explicó el chico, con calma

- Muy bien razonado, si señor - susurró él - si permitimos que se la lleven, podremos asegurar que vivirá lo suficiente hasta que se la rescate. Por supuesto, eso sería de inmediato y totalmente coordinado para evitar heridos. Este tipo de decisiones son las que marcarán vuestro rumbo en la carrera del ninjitsu. Tenerlo muy presente.

Muchos de ellos aplaudieron y él comprendió que se había acabado el tiempo que tenía para estar tan cerca de Hinata. La soltó con cuidado, volviendo a guardar el kunai y se miraron a los ojos. Ella se separó un poco y también aplaudió.

- buena lección - le felicitó

- gracias a ti - contestó él - te espero fuera, recuérdalo

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, minutos más tarde, el chico se fue. Hinata estuvo ida prácticamente el día entero. No hacía otra cosa que pensar y pensar en ese rubio, con tan mala suerte que la última hora era clase con Sakura, biología. Siempre la tomaba con ella aunque no hubiera hecho nada, pero ese día, ella la dio motivos. Sakura la preguntó un par de veces y ella nunca contestó, ya que no estaba atendiendo. Cuando la clase terminó, se llevó a la chica fuera para hablar con ella.

Ya hacía varios minutos que Hinata tenía que haber salido de la Academia. Neji, Hanabi y el bebé ya estaban reunidos con el rubio, pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Naruto empezó a temer que ella se hubiera ido con Sasuke. Pero entonces, la escuchó chillar detrás del edificio de la Academia, en el jardín de cerezos. Dejó a los chicos con Shikamaru, que acababa de llegar en ese momento y corrió hacía allí. Y lo que vio le impactó. Sakura acababa de soltarle una bofetada de las fuertes a Hinata. El rubio se acercó cuando ella le miró.

- lo siento, pero no podía permitir que esa niña me hablara así - se disculpó Sakura ante él

- Hinata - susurró él, haciéndola mirarle - ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó en baja, sosteniendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos

- ¿vas a creerme a mí? - preguntó ella a su vez

- Eh, no llores - murmuró - odio verte llorar - sonrió a medias - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Esa niña a la que tanto proteges ha estado toda mi clase sin atender y además...

- Eso no me vale como excusa - dijo el rubio

- Ha desobedecido mis órdenes, Naruto. La dije que me contestara a las preguntas, la dije que saliera fuera de clase y nunca me hizo caso - se quejó ella

- Si yo la hubiera golpeado cada vez que me ha desobedecido - susurró, dándola aún la espalda a Sakura - ya la habría matado

- Y encima pretendió atacarme

- ¿Qué? - susurró Hinata. No esperaba ese argumento - mentirosa - murmuró

- Cállate, niñata - la gritó Sakura

- No, cállate tu, Sakura - gritó ella, alejándose de Naruto - y si de veras quieres que peleemos, así será

- Naruto, ¿vas a dejar que me pegue? - preguntó Sakura

- Es vuestra pelea, no la mía - dijo él, impasible

Entonces vio como Hinata adoptaba aquella extraña posición de danza que había hecho un día en el jardín. Sakura sonrió.

- venga, ya, niña. Llevas meses intentando conseguir hacer esa técnica tan estúpida y siempre te caes - se mofó - no lo vas a conseguir ahora.

La chica la atacó con un kunai que sacó de su bolsillo, tratando de alcanzarla en plena concentración. Y Hinata estaba desprotegida ante esa arma, pero siguió mirándola fijamente, sin bajar la vista. Hasta que una melena rubia se interpuso. Ella escuchó el ruido de los aceros y luego, respiró hondo. Naruto se deshizo de Sakura lanzándola hacia atrás y luego miró a Hinata, considerando que Sakura no le atacaría a él.

- Hinata, espera - dijo él - Dijiste que era nuestra pelea. Déjame hacerlo - le pidió

- ¿para que vuelvas a torcerte un tobillo? No. Déjalo por ahora. Déjame... déjame enseñarte a hacerlo, Hinata - pidió el rubio

- ¿por que demonios te has metido en medio? Quiero pelear contra ella.

- Cállate, Sakura - susurró el rubio

- ¿y se puede saber por que la defiendes tanto? No es más que una cría muy malcriada que se cree que el mundo es suyo.

- Cállate - repitió Naruto

- Se cree que puede ser mejor que yo y que puede tenerte con ella hasta que la de la gana y eso....

- ¡cállate, Sakura! - gritó el rubio, girándose bruscamente a mirarla - si la defiendo así es porque confío plenamente en ella - aclaró - y por que se el tipo de mujer que eres

- No tienes ni idea - dijo ella

- ¿a no? Dime, ¿Por qué le diste aquella droga a Sasuke Uchiha? - interrogó

Ella se quedó sin habla.

- por tu maldita culpa, ese bastardo casi viola a Hinata - confesó - ¿eso era lo que querías?

- Sí - confesó ella - para ver si de una vez te alejabas de esa mocosa y volvías a mi

- Nunca volvería a ti, Sakura - aseguró - por que ahora ya se los motivos de Itachi para abandonarte.

Sakura hirvió de ira. Naruto se giró y miró a Hinata. Aún quedaban restos de lágrimas en los ojos de ella. Con delicadeza, acogió su cara entre sus manos y la limpió. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba perdido en los ojos de Hinata; entonces se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en la frente. Luego, la abrazó.

- creo que ya ni te conozco, Sakura - dijo, muy serio - solo se que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata, ¿está claro?

- No podrás impedirlo. Ya no solo por que soy su profesora, sino porque me debe una pelea y la quiero - afirmó ella

- Cuando esté preparada, volverá - aseguró Naruto

- Pero Naruto, yo... - musitó ella - no puedo ganarla, es un jounin

- Shh, tu déjamelo a mi - susurró, guiñándola un ojo y haciendo que ella se abrazara más fuerte a él

- Nos veremos las caras, mocosa - dijo Sakura - ya lo creo que nos las veremos

Y con una ráfaga de frío viento, la figura de la chica se desdibujó y desapareció. Naruto suspiró y en ese momento, llegaron Neji, los niños y Shikamaru, preocupados. Cuando les explicaron lo sucedido, no se lo podían creer. Entonces Shikamaru recordó que la Hokage esperaba a Naruto en su despacho. El rubio partió de inmediato, dejando a los Hyuuga con el chico. Al llegar, apenas tocó la puerta pudo pasar.

- ¿Itachi? - dijo, al entrar y ver a su compañero allí

- Parece que últimamente nos vemos más de lo que creíamos, eh - lo saludó

- ¿Qué sucede, abuela Tsunade? - preguntó

- Cállate y escucha a Itachi, mocoso - susurró ella

- Verás Naruto, hemos conseguido atrapar a parte de la banda de los ninjas de la Villa del Sonido.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no? - interrumpió

- Más o menos. Están todos encerrados ya, no son peligrosos. Pero dos de ellos escaparon. - avisó

- Puede que fueran los dos que nos atacaron aquel día.

- ¿Qué os atacaron? - preguntó el pelinegro

- Sí, debían de estar buscando la cosa esta... la Técnica. Informé a la abuela Tsunade, pero no quiso poner más vigilancia.

- No lo creí conveniente, serían demasiado llamativos con un cortejo de ANBUs detrás de ellos. Y Naruto podía defenderse perfectamente - se explicó

- Pues bien, pero no solo esos dos andan sueltos por ahí - susurró - quedan otros tres. Los cabecillas, supongo. No sabemos nada de ellos. Ni quienes son, ni donde están, ni que piensan hacer.

- ¿podrían estar en la villa? - quiso saber el rubio

- Bueno, tengo patrullas por toda la villa y...

- Itachi, contéstame - pidió Naruto, nervioso

- Sí, podrían - suspiró el pelinegro

- Entonces me vuelvo con los Hyuuga... no puedo dejarlos solos - se excusó

- Shikamaru está con ellos, tranquilo.

- Lo se, pero no puedo calmarme si no se que están bien.

- De acuerdo, Tsunade - sama, le seguiré contando por el camino - se ofreció Itachi

- Gracias - susurró Naruto

Juntos, salieron del despacho de la Hokage para comenzar a caminar por las ya oscuras calles de la villa.

- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo el rubio

- Dime - respondió él

- ¿sabes algo de la señora Hyuuga? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias

- Pues nada, sigue en la Villa de la Arena, intentando encontrar la maldita palabra que su marido dejó como contraseña.

- Que lata - susurró

- Realmente tú no quieres que esta misión acabe, ¿verdad? - soltó el pelinegro

Naruto le miró y se lo temió. Pero aún así, lo ignoró cuanto pudo.

- esto... y dime, ¿Cómo les encontrasteis?

- ¿a los del Sonido? Demasiado fácil. Al ser tantos, son muy ruidosos. Fue en una redada - empezó el pelinegro - les cazamos como a bestias enjauladas. Pero esos dos se largaron y no hemos podido seguirles el rastro. Aunque sí, lo más probable es que estén en la Villa.

- Me preocupa Hin... digo, los Hyuuga - se corrigió

- Dilo sin miedo - sonrió Itachi - he hablado con Shikamaru

- ¿Qué? oh, venga ya. ¿es que ya no se puede mantener un secreto? - comprendiendo a qué se refería con la pregunta que le había hecho antes

- Venga, Naruto, no seas así. cuéntamelo a mi también - pidió él

- ¿Qué quieres saber si ya te lo han contado?

- Confírmalo - casi ordenó

- Ay, que sí, que estoy enamorado de...

No llegó a decir su nombre. De repente, vio una enorme columna de humo saliendo del interior de la mansión Hyuuga. Ambos jounins corrieron hasta dentro. La humareda aún no se disipaba y apenas podían respirar, pero Naruto no hizo caso de los gritos de Itachi y entró. No podía quedarse esperando mientras los chicos se ahogaban... mientras la perdía a ella.

- ¡Hinata! - chilló, sin poder evitarlo

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos y, por alguna extraña razón, le permitían ver entre todo aquel polvo. No tardó más de dos minutos en dar con ella. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente. Con los brazos temblorosos la levantó con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que la chica fuera a romperse entre sus brazos. Entonces, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Pensaba dejar a Hinata con Itachi y entrar a buscar a Neji y a Hanabi, ya que Shikamaru ya había salido con el bebé. Pero entonces, antes de soltar a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban a salvo. Al mirar a Itachi vio aquellas pequeñas imágenes tribales en una pupila roja y entendió que su compañero le había ayudado, como en los viejos tiempos. Y al mirar un poco más allá vio que Neji no estaba solo. Al parecer, Ten - ten se había enterado muy pronto de lo sucedido y estaba colmando al Hyuuga de besos y abrazos. Entonces el chico dejó a Hinata en el suelo y comprobó si respiraba. Se asustó al no notar los latidos de su corazón. Podía sentir como se derrumbaba por dentro, como le salían lágrimas involuntarias por los ojos mientras trataba de obligarla a volver a respirar. Pasaron dos penosos minutos en los que no sintió nada. Al final, se agachó sobre ella y, abriendo su boca y tapándola la nariz, introdujo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones. Sino hubiera sido un momento de tensiones y miedo, habría disfrutado de aquel primer beso. Aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias, sentía los dulces labios de Hinata rozando los suyos y se sentía en el cielo. Eran suaves y rosados y llegó un momento en el que empezaron a responder a su contacto. Ante aquella sensación, el rubio se separó, sonrojado. Hinata comenzó a toser fuertemente y se incorporó de golpe. Respiraba bocanadas de aire enormes, ya que sino se ahogaba. Naruto la sujetó por la espalda y la calmó.

- shh, respira hondo, tranquila. Así, con calma - susurró, cuando ella le miró

- había sellos... - empezó ella, aunque entrecortada - por todas partes y... - se detuvo a toser - estallaron....

- Basta, Hinata. No hables más. Tranquilízate, por favor, pequeña - la susurró

- Abrázame - musitó ella, temblando

El rubio lo hizo con gusto. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar entre sus brazos y frunció el ceño. Odiaba verla así. La acunó un poco entre sus brazos y comprendió que nada de mencionar el boca a boca que acababan de tener. Con cuidado, cargó de nuevo con ella y, cuando los de las patrullas especiales acabaron en el fuego y el humo, provocados en el inmenso jardín, Naruto subió a Hinata a su cuarto. Quiso decirla que estaría con ella, que no tuviera miedo, pero cuando la tumbó en la cama, ya estaba dormida. Se limitó a sonreír y a besarla en la frente, para luego arroparla y salir de allí. En las escaleras se encontró con Ten - ten, seguida de Neji, que cargaba con el bebé y a Itachi, que cargaba con Hanabi. Parecía que Hanabi acababa de encapricharse de otro ninja que no era Naruto por la manera que tenía de abrazarse a Itachi.

- ¿estáis bien? - preguntó el rubio

- Sí. Nos vamos a dormir - dijo el moreno, completamente agotado.

- ¿puedo... quedarme esta noche? - le preguntó la chica a Naruto

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Esta es la mansión Hyuuga - sonrió Naruto

- Solo dame permiso, por favor - pidió ella

- De acuerdo. Cuídale mucho - la susurró

- Lo haré - dijo, agradecida, entrando en la habitación de Neji detrás del moreno.

- Estos muchachos de hoy en día... - susurró Itachi - la habitación de Hanabi es aquella, ¿no? - preguntó

- Sí. Tan solo déjala en la cama - dijo él - ah, y dala un beso de buenas noches - casi gritó, mientras el pelinegro entraba en el cuarto de la pequeña.

Minutos después los refuerzos estaban listos. Naruto, Shikamaru e Itachi, que se ofreció a ayudar. Además, llegaron Kiba y Kakashi, para reforzar a seguridad. Tan solo sería esa noche, después Naruto seguiría al mando en la casa. Además, los nervios se notaban en el ambiente. Apenas había pasado una hora, menos, desde que se encontraran con el panorama en la mansión y Naruto reconocía que estaba asustado aún. Todos estaban vigilantes, pero Naruto estaba entre preocupado y nervioso. Y lo peor era que no sabían a que atenerse hasta que no capturaran a todos los miembros de aquella banda de asesinos de la Villa Oculta del Sonido.


	15. El peligro involuntario de Hinata

Madre mia, tanto tiempo si actualizar... lo siento, pero los examenes no me han ido bien y he estado muy agobiada. Pero por fin puedo subir otro capi^^ Esero que os guste mucho y graias por vuestro tiempo para leer y dejar reviews :)

* * *

Tsunade andaba un poco desquiciada ese día. El nuevo ataque a los Hyuuga ponía en evidencia su mala elección de dejar a Naruto solo en el asunto. Ese día, los Hyuuga acudieron a clase como cualquier otro día, pero Sakura no apareció. Esa tarde, mientras Neji estudiaba en su cuarto y Naruto trataba de inspeccionar la parte del jardín que estaba destrozada, Hinata salió con él.

- hola - lo saludó

- Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Recordarte tu promesa - soltó ella con suavidad

- ¿mi... mi promesa?

- Sí. ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas que me dijiste ayer?

- Lo siento, Hinata, pero no estoy para adivinanzas - se disculpó él

- Me dijiste que me ayudarías con mi técnica. Ya sabes, esa en la que siempre me caigo - susurró

- Si te caes es solo porque utilizas demasiado chackra en ese momento - explicó - está bien, te ayudaré.

El rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se separó un poco.

- muéstrame esa técnica, por favor - pidió

La chica comenzó con su lento balanceo. El aire movió la copa de algunos de los árboles que quedaban en pie en el jardín. Hinata se movía sutilmente, haciendo pasos lentos y luego algo más rápidos. Naruto la observó con atención. Lo hacía realmente bien, pero aún la fallaba el control del chackra. Naruto sintió entonces una pequeña descarga y comprendió de qué trataba la técnica. La chica estaba soltando lentamente chackra por sus manos, creando con sus movimientos una cúpula sobre ella. El chico sonrió.

- vale, vale, detente ahí - le ordenó, al ver que llegaba al punto exacto - esa técnica es muy buena, Hinata. ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

- Fue cosa de mi padre - sonrió amargamente

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar - se disculpó

- No importa. Me da gusto recordarle. Él siempre fue tan inteligente y siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotros. Nos quiso mucho y nos cuidó lo mejor que supo. Eso me enorgullece - susurró

- Pero - la ayudó el rubio, acercándose

- Le echo de menos - sollozó ella - siempre que le recuerdo, abrazándome y dándome consejos, diciéndome que estaba orgulloso de mi...

No pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar. Naruto no lo soportó y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ella siguió llorando y temblando mientras él hablaba.

- lo siento mucho, no quería recordártelo y... es culpa mía, Hinata - musitó sobre su pelo - si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, si me hubiera dado cuenta de que algo pasaba...

- no, Naruto, por favor - le cortó, algo ronca - nadie tiene la culpa de que mi padre ya no esté. Mucho menos tu, que le protegiste a él y ahora estás protegiendo a su familia - la dijo, mirándole a los ojos

- Hinata yo...

- No me debes explicaciones y yo se que tú no eres culpable de nada. Se que un día te lo eché en cara y que te dije que no tenías ningún derecho sobre mi porque no eras él, pero... yo no quiero que seas él, Naruto - susurró, aún en sus brazos - y todos sabemos que la culpa no fue tuya. Ningún miembro de la familia Hyuuga te lo reprochará jamás. Tú arriesgaste tu vida en una misión para rescatarle y, simplemente, salió mal. No debes culparte, por favor.

- Cuando quieres eres tan dulce, pequeña - susurró, con una media sonrisa en los labios

- ¿sabes que es lo importante ahora? Que... que tu estás aquí y que... no pudieron matarte a ti también - susurró

- Hubiera preferido que fuera yo el muerto y que tu padre estuviera aquí contigo - confesó él

- Pues yo no - murmuró ella

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él, muy sorprendido

- No me hubiera gustado pasar estos días con otro jounin que no fueras tú, Naruto.

Sus miradas se clavaron por unos instantes. No hacía falta decir nada más. Habían empezado a sentir el amor demasiado fuerte y no podrían aguantar mucho más sin profesarlo. Pero no sería en aquel momento. Neji acababa de terminar y se ofrecía a ayudar a Hinata con su entrenamiento. Ellos se separaron y comenzó la lección. Neji se sorprendió de todo lo que podía aprender de Naruto. Ambos hermanos fueron entrenados por el ninja durante algo más de una semana. Ningún incidente extraño y sin noticias de la señora Hyuuga, quien había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad al no poder descifrar la contraseña. El viernes de esa semana llegó bastante pronto, con lo que los chicos se dedicarían a descansar. Pero entonces, mientras Naruto se daba una ducha, Neji vio salir a su hermana con rapidez por la ventana de su cuarto, vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta ajustada de color morado. Le sorprendió volver a ver como su hermana se escapaba, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Entonces, nada más que escuchó la grifería del baño cerrándose, entró corriendo en la habitación e Naruto. El rubio estaba vestido ya con los pantalones, y llevaba una toalla en el cuello con la que se estaba secando el pelo.

- ¿Qué sucede...?

- Hinata ha vuelto a escaparse - soltó

- ¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser. Es decir, no estábamos enfadados ni nada - se explicó

- Lo se y no tengo ni idea de a donde ha ido. Salió por la ventana de su cuarto hace lo menos veinte minutos

- ¿y se puede saber por que demonios no me avisaste? - le gritó

- Por que creí que volvería. Ella dijo... que no quería volver a molestarte ni a fastidiarte, por eso creí que volvería - le gritó el moreno - pero me equivoqué.

- Maldición - susurró el rubio

Sin ponerse ni siquiera la cazadora, salió a la calle a toda prisa. Su camiseta negra ondeaba al viento de la velocidad que llevaba. No podía haber ido muy lejos en veinte minutos. Tenía que encontrarla.

La escena la dejó anonadada. Ino Yamanaka, una de las compañeras de clase de Neji estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, mientras que cierto pelinegro se deshacía en besos con ella. Su corazón latía a toda prisa a causa de la velocidad que había cogido para llegar allí, pero no sintió una punzada de dolor ni de traición. Quiso sonreír, ya que sabía que eso solo podía significar que cada vez amaba más a Naruto. Pero Sasuke llevaba engañándola mucho tiempo; debió hacer caso a su hermano cuando la avisó y no hubiera acabado así. Pero ahora pensaba poner las cosas claras.

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó, provocando que se separaran

- ¿pero que...? Hinata - susurró

- ¿¡se puede saber que estás haciendo con esa perra!? - chilló, acercándose

- Escucha, Hinata yo...

- ¡no me des explicaciones inútiles, bastardo! - le gritó

Y sorteando con facilidad al Uchiha, que se había acercado, corrió directa a Ino. La rubia intentó deshacerse de su amarre, pero Hinata la golpeó con fuerza. Estaba furiosa. Sasuke reaccionó entonces y las separó, haciendo que Ino saliera corriendo de allí. Hinata se separó de Sasuke y le miró, muy desafiante.

- ¡madito Uchiha, me engañaste! - Le espetó - tenia que haber confiado en mi hermano cuando me lo contó

- Escúchame, Hinata - pidió él - yo he estado siempre contigo. Éramos amigos y ahora novios. Siempre te he querido y te lo he dado todo. Y a pesar de eso, hay una cosa que tú siempre me negaste.

- No puedes haberlo hecho por eso - susurró

- Sí, sí, sí, lo hice porque tu no quisiste entregarte a mi - confesó

- Pero serás bastardo - le gritó - has estado a punto de violarme dos veces, cerdo. ¿y todavía tienes el descaro y la cara de decirme que no te lo he dado todo? Desobedecí a mi familia, descuidé mis estudios, mentí a Naruto... por ti - gritó

- Naruto - susurró el pelinegro - claro, ahora lo comprendo todo. Él es quien tiene la culpa de todo esto. Desde que llego, tú te has distanciado de mí y eso es por su presencia, ¿verdad?

- Déjalo en paz, no lo metas en esto, Sasuke

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso lo amas demasiado como para dejar que yo lo insulte? - gritó - ¡contesta!

- ¡sí, sí! ¡lo amo demasiado como para dejar que lo insultes! - soltó - pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me engañaste. Yo que lo di todo por ti, me traicionaste

- Hay algo que me dice que no te sientes precisamente traicionada ahora mismo. Porque estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? En ese maldito rubio de cuarta que...

- ¡cállate! ¡no te atrevas a insultarlo! ¡él te supera en muchos aspectos, así que trátalo con más respeto!

- ¿a sí? ¿dices que me supera? - susurró, extrañamente calmado - eso quiere decir que no te entregas a mi, pero sí a él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke? - murmuró Hinata, asustada al ver el sharingan en los ojos del pelinegro - has enloquecido

- Sí, por culpa de ese ninja, ya no podré cumplir con mis planes.

- ¿planes? ¿acaso yo era un plan? - preguntó, a la vez que retrocedía porque Sasuke se acercaba demasiado

- Sí, claro que lo eras. Desde pequeño supe que tenía que enamorarte para llegar algún día a casarme contigo y así formar la alianza más fuerte de la Villa, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga. Pero por culpa de ese maldito estúpido, todo se ha estropeado. Y me las vas a pagar.

En ese instante, Sasuke saltó, literalmente, encima de Hinata, derribándola al suelo. Haciendo presión en sus muñecas, se colocó sobre su cadera, mirándola con altivez.

- ¿Qué pasa, muñeca? ¿Dónde está ahora tu príncipe azul? - se carcajeó

- Sí, Naruto es mi príncipe azul ¿y que? no es más que un sueño, eso ya lo se. Pero no me importa porque yo confío plenamente en él.

- ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de esa manera de ese tipo sin conocerlo si quiera? - preguntó Sasuke, cabreado

- ¿sin conocerlo? Ese tipo, como tu lo llamas, me ha protegido - empezó, tratando de forcejear y mirándole siempre desafiante - me ha cuidado y me ha dado su apoyo incondicional a pesar de todo lo que le he hecho pasar por mi estúpida obsesión contigo. ¡así que tengo todo el derecho de amarlo como jamás te amé a ti! - soltó

Entonces recibió una bofetada en el lado derecho de la cara. La chica se quedó inmóvil y luego, con alguna lagrima en los ojos, se giró a mirarle. Definitivamente estaba loco. Sacó un kunai lentamente de uno de sus bolsillos. A pesar de estar prohibido, siempre lo llevaba encima. Con delicadeza, casi con mimo, colocó el filo en la mejilla de la chica e hizo un pequeño corte. Empezó a sangrar poco a poco, pero a Hinata nada la importaba. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada y temblaba. Y lo hizo aún más fuerte al sentir como ese kunai se deslizaba bajo su camiseta desde la cintura, rasgándola poco a poco. Estaba perdida.

Estaba perdido. No tenía ni idea de por donde ir y maldecía haber salido de la casa tan rápido sin coger aquel bicho que tan útil le había sido la vez anterior. Trató de pensar, de buscar un lugar a donde pudiera haber ido. Entonces apareció Neji tras él.

- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? - le gritó - ¿y tus hermanos?

- Con Itachi - contestó

- ¿Itachi? - se extrañó el rubio

- Sí, él me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda que lo llamara y ahora era necesario.

- ¿Qué pasa? - atajó Naruto

- Esto estaba al lado de la ventana de Hinata. Seguramente salió por esto, Naruto - dijo, serio

- Trae aquí - le cortó, tirando del papel

_Querida Hinata:_

_Solo quería que supieras que es cierto, tu querido novio te está engañando con la pequeña del clan Yamanaka. Si quieres comprobarlo por ti misma, ve ahora mismo al campo de entrenamiento que hay más allá del río. Y verás que no te miento. Diría que lo siento, pero mentiría, mocosa._

Tras leerla, Naruto se enfureció tanto que lo arrugó y estuvo a punto de romperlo.

- es la letra de Sakura - siseó - maldita perra - soltó entre dientes

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Vuelve a casa - ordenó, enfadado

- Está bien. Ten cuidado - susurró, sin contradecirle

Nada más desaparecer el chico, Naruto cambió su rumbo hacia aquel campo de entrenamiento. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, presentía que Hinata estaba en peligro. Juraría que podía escucharla gritar de nuevo su nombre.


	16. La venganza de Naruto

Dios! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar... lo siento muchisim, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias denuevo a todos los que leeís y alos que dejaís reviews, me encanta leerlos ^.^ (y sería aún mejor si tuviera tiempo para contestarlos lo siento, no lo tengo). Gracias. Espero que os guste mucho el capitulo :)

* * *

- ¡suéltame, Sasuke!

Esta vez si que era consciente de lo que sucedía. No estaba drogada, pero sí aterrada. El pelinegro deslizaba sus labios haciendo presión y marcándola. Ella se debatía, pero su fuerza no podía compararse a la de ese chico. Entonces le lanzó una patada al estómago que, de casualidad, le dio. Él se encogió y ella trató de escaparse medio gateando. Aún así, volvió a atraparla por el pie y la lanzó de nuevo al suelo, posicionándose esta vez donde sus patadas no le alcanzaran. Él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y rasgó un trozo más arriba de la camiseta. Ella gritó.

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

El chico, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharla y enfadado porque lo llamara a él, la silenció con un profundo beso. Ella, asqueada, trató de apartar la cara y cuando él la dejó, le miró con odio e ira.

- cállate, muñeca. Él no vendrá, lo sabes. Y quieras o no, serás mía, Hinata - la susurró al oído, haciendo que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, resbalasen por sus mejillas.

- No... no, Sasuke... déjame.... Por favor... - sollozó

- ¿ahora me suplicas? No, Hinata. Demasiado tarde - sonrió malévolamente - te haré mía aunque sea por la fuerza. A mi no me importa lastimarte.

- No... no... ¡¡¡Naruto!!! - volvió a chillar

- Grita cuanto quieras. Pero te aviso que alguien podría oírte y te aseguro que, aunque alguien venga, no me detendré. ¿quieres eso?

- No, Sasuke, por favor... - rogó en un susurro

- Serás mía - repitió, creyéndose triunfante.

Volvió de nuevo sobre ella, rozando su pie por debajo de la camiseta. Ella siguió debatiéndose, sin rendirse. Era una mujer de armas tomar cuando se ponía.

- estate quieta y puede que tu también los disfrutes - la murmuró, mirándola

- antes muerta, que ser tuya - dijo, aunque la tembló un poco la voz

- ¿de veras? ¿en serio prefieres morir antes de ser mía? - preguntó

- Sí - aseguró ella

- Que desperdicio de cuerpo - lamentó él

Ella le miró y le escupió en la cara.

- de acuerdo, si esa es tu voluntad, entonces muere - la susurró al oído, haciendo que la erizara el pelo de la nuca

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el kunai que tenía bajo la camiseta se alzó y se clavó desde lo alto en el costado izquierdo de la muchacha. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada y muy dolida. Sintió que su vista se nublaba y ningún sonido se oía a su alrededor; no podía mover su cuerpo y casi ni sentía a Sasuke encima. Entonces su cabeza se giró hacia la derecha al escuchar levemente su nombre, ya que estaba perdiendo definitivamente sus sentidos con rapidez.

- ¡¡¡HINATA!!!

- Na... Naru... Naruto - fue capaz de musitar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su visión borrosa - "sabía que vendrías a buscarme... mi protector" - pensó, ya casi ida

- ¡Hinata! - volvió a gritar el rubio, temblando y con las marcas de su cara más pronunciadas que nunca, además de sus larguísimos colmillos y sus ojos de un rojo intenso

El grito sonó como un aullido de lobo. Había llegado tarde. Sasuke se apresuró a sacar el kunai ensangrentado y lo dejó caer, echando a correr. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó ante aquel acto y luego, Hinata cerró los ojos, viendo como última imagen las lágrimas de los ojos rojos de Naruto rodando por su cara y muriendo sobre sus labios. El rubio había llegado hasta ella de apenas unas zancadas y la mantenía entre sus brazos, asustado.

- Hinata, Hinata, por favor, aguanta. Por favor, mi vida, no me puedes hacer esto - la susurró - tranquila, volverás conmigo, te lo prometo. Y voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi niña.

Entonces, al verla como dormida entre sus brazos, fue como si su mente se aclarara. Si seguía allí parado la perdería y llorándola nada se arreglaría. Dejaron de brotar lágrimas y con sangre fría, cogió bien entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica y lo elevó; se levantó y miró al cielo un momento. Con expresión seria, comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que el peso de Hinata le permitió. Pero en dirección contraria al hospital de Konoha. Sabía de buena tinta que Sakura estaba de guardia esa noche y no permitiría que ella tratara a Hinata. En apenas cinco minutos, el chico irrumpió con fuerza, pegándole una patada en al puerta, en el despacho de la quinta Hokage. Tsunade se puso en pie, enfadada y dispuesta a gritar a quien la interrumpiera en mitad de la noche. Pero al ver a Naruto lleno de sangre y a Hinata inconsciente en sus brazos, se prestó a ayudar de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto?

- La atravesaron con un kunai. Tienes que ayudarme - dijo, con seriedad

- ¿Por qué no la has llevado al hospital? Sakura podría...

- No quiero que esa perra toque a mi niña - soltó el rubio

- ¿Qué... que has dicho? - preguntó Tsunade, confundida

- ¿me ayudarás?

- Claro que lo haré - contestó de inmediato - siempre lo hago, ¿no?

- Gracias - murmuró Naruto.

La Hokage apartó todos los papeles que tenía en la mesa y los lanzó al suelo. Naruto colocó con delicadeza y cuidado el cuerpo de Hinata sobre la mesa y Tsunade empezó de inmediato a observar la herida.

- ¡Shizune! - gritó

- ¿sí, Tsunade - sama? - preguntó, entrando tranquilamente

- Trae rápidamente todo el material médico aquí - pidió ella - ¡rápido!

La chica se había quedado observando la escena. Naruto, cubierto de sangre, no se soltaba de la mano de Hinata Hyuuga, tumbada sobre la mesa de la Hokage, malherida e inconsciente. Nada más reaccionar, corrió a buscar lo que Tsunade le había pedido, mientras que la Hokage presionó la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

- ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó ella, mirando a Naruto, que no se soltaba de Hinata.

- Un bastardo - murmuró - pero de él me ocupo yo

- No, Naruto, no hagas bobadas, sabes que...

- Lo sé, Tsunade - la cortó - pero no voy a permitir que intente matar a Hinata y encima se marche como si nada.

- Naruto - susurró la rubia. Por primera vez, el chico la había llamado por su nombre

- Tranquila, mi niña. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo - le susurró a la chica al oído - te quiero - confesó

- Naruto - repitió la Hokage, cada vez más impresionada

- Cuida de ella y sálvala, Tsunade. Por favor - pidió el rubio, mirándola a los ojos

- De acuerdo - contestó la mujer - confía en mi

- Gracias

Antes de salir, le dio un beso a la chica sobre los labios, jurándose a si mismo que la próxima vez, ese beso sería de verdad. Realmente, no sabía donde estaba Sasuke. Solo su instinto le guiaba hacia alguna parte. El viento le golpeaba la cara con fuerza, pero no le hacía reaccionar. Al llegar a las cataratas, le vio, sentado sobre una de las montañas. Él le sintió y se puso en pie, desafiante.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le preguntó

- Vengo a buscar venganza - susurró Naruto, con una voz tan suave que atemorizó al pelinegro

- ¿y eso por que? - siguió ignorándole el chico

- Intentaste matarla. Después de haber estado con ella tanto tiempo, intentaste matarla, porque nunca la quisiste. Nunca la protegiste.

- ¿nunca la protegí? ¿Cómo tu? - le espetó - si de veras quisieras protegerla, no dejarías que viniera a verme ella sola.

- Era de ti de quien debías de protegerla, bastardo. De ti y solo de ti. Porque en el momento en el que amas a alguien y sientes que puedes lastimarlo, o cambias por esa persona, o la dejas. Pero no juegas con sus sentimientos.

- No me des lecciones de ética y moral, gatito - le cortó Sasuke - Hinata está viva, ¿no? Entonces no puedes buscar venganza.

- No se como tienes la cara para haber hecho lo que hiciste y hablar de ella como si nada. Me das asco, Uchiha - murmuró

- Me gustaría saber que piensa mi hermano de esto de la venganza

- Tu hermano es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. Ya me enfrentaré a él. Pero ahora, eres tu quien me va a rendir cuentas, bastardo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto le atacó. Le golpeó en la nuca y le hizo hacer hacia abajo, llegando a parar al agua. Naruto saltó con sutileza y se posó con suavidad sobre el agua, caminado sobre ella. Pronto, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Parecía ser que Itachi le había enseñado bien. Dejando el rastro del agua que levantaba detrás de él, volvió a golpearlo en el estómago. El pelinegro retrocedió y sacó otro kunai; Naruto le imitó, aunque en el agua ya no se reflejaban aquellos cristalinos ojos azules, sino la rabia y la furia de unas pupilas rojas como la sangre. Sasuke también utilizó su sharingan, pero el rubio sabía que de nada le serviría. Él había peleado contra Itachi en el pasado y contra una fase más avanzada del sharingan también. Por lo que el chico no tenía nada que hacer. Aún así, su rabia le cegó y le permitió que Sasuke llegara a rozarle con el kunai; aunque eran cortes sin importancia. El pelinegro, por el contrario, salió muy mal parado. Sangraba abundantemente y al final, el rubio le atravesó el hombro izquierdo con el kunai. El chico gritó de dolor.

- esto es para que sepas lo que sintió esa criatura a la que intentaste asesinar - le siseó al oído

- esa criatura es algo más que una misión, ¿verdad? - susurró el pelinegro

Entonces Naruto le clavó un poco más el kunai y él volvió a gritar.

- no te acerques nunca más a ella. porque entonces, te mataré - avisó

- ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

- No te voy a dar explicaciones - cortó Naruto - solo recuerda mis palabras: vuelve a acercarte a Hinata o a su familia y te mato. ¿entendiste?

- Tu no puedes darme ordenes - le espetó

Y el kunai volvió a clavarse mas hondo.

- he preguntado que si me entendiste - repitió

- Está bien - aceptó el pelinegro - pero tu no te libraras de mi y mucho menos de mi hermano. Ya verás cuando vaya a pedirte cuentas, estúpido

Con ira, el rubio sacó el kunai, provocando otro grito de dolor por parte del pelinegro. Naruto lo miró retorcerse aún sobre el agua. No sonrió, pero se sintió aliviado. En ese instante, recordó a Hinata y miró a la luna. Saltó con agilidad hasta el acantilado de nuevo y volvió corriendo a la Villa; concretamente, al despacho de la Quinta Maestra Hokage. Tsunade luchaba contrarreloj para detener la hemorragia y poder salvarla. La herida era profunda y había desgarrado los músculos por completo. En ese instante, la Hokage dejó de sentir el latido del corazón de la chica. Tsunade comenzó a soltar más chackra para reanimarla pero parecía que no servía de nada. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a un rubio cansado, agitado y lleno de cortes. Tsunade le miró, muy seria.

- no reacciona - susurró

- ¿¡que!? - gritó el rubio

- Lo estoy intentando, pero... Su corazón no late, Naruto - susurró la Hokage

...


	17. Una noche, un problema

Bueno, esta vez e un poco más pronto! Buf, lo siento, de veras, pero algunos capitlos me cuesta conseguirlos. Espero que os guste y mil gacias por vuestros reviews!!

* * *

- Su corazón no late, Naruto - susurró la Hokage

Asustado y temblando se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de la mano con nerviosismo, acariciándola la cara y la frente.

- eh, eh, Hinata, despierta. Vamos - gritó

- Naruto es inútil. No puedo hacer nada, yo...

- ¡no, no, no! ¡tiene que haber una manera! ¡Hinata no puede morir!

- Naruto, escúchame, la herida era muy profunda y había perdido mucha sangre - se explicó con rapidez

- ¡no hables en pasado! - la gritó - ¡tengo que salvarla, maldita sea! ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¡no puede morir en mis brazos, Tsunade! ¡no puede!

- Naruto, ¿Qué sientes tu por Hinata? - susurró la Hokage

- La quiero - murmuró automáticamente - estoy enamorado de ella.

Entonces, como si algo reaccionara en su interior, sus manos se cubrieron de chackra rojo. _El kyubi_, comprendió Naruto. Parecía que él no era el único enamorado de la joven Hyuuga. Aquel maldito zorro también quería salvarla. Sin dudar un momento, el rubio puso sus manos sobre las de Tsunade, aumentando el flujo de chackra que entraba en el cuerpo de Hinata. Pero Tsunade sabía que era inútil.

- déjalo, Naruto. Es inútil. Hinata está...

- lo oigo - susurró él - lo oigo, Tsunade, lo oigo - gritó

- ¿Qué dices? Es imposible, acéptalo. Hinata ha muerto - soltó

- No, no, no - cortó el rubio - está viva. ¿acaso no lo oyes? Es su corazón, Tsunade. Late. Aún late.

La Hokage no se lo creía, pero lo comprobó. Para su sorpresa y alegría, lo sintió. Muy débil, pero lo sintió. Con ayuda del chackra de Naruto, fue capaz de seguir curando la herida desde el interior hacia fuera. Una hora más tarde, lo único que quedaba ya era una herida superficial que la Hokage se encargó de vendar, rodeando la cintura entera de la chica. Naruto se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto. Nunca había hecho algo parecido y estaba agotado de mantener su chackra activo durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿se pondrá bien? - preguntó en un susurro

- Sí. La has salvado la vida, Naruto - contestó la rubia - si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta.

- Si no hubiera sido mi culpa que se escapara, no estaría aquí.

- Solo buscaba ajustar cuentas con él, nada más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Shikamaru me informó. Él e Itachi están con los Hyuuga. Neji está muy preocupado por los dos.

- Son grandes amigos. Esta no es su misión y en cambio, me ayudan en todo cuanto pueden. - susurró

- Naruto, lo mejor será que vuelvas y...

- No - cortó él - no sin Hinata.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dejas acabar, pedazo de idiota? - preguntó la rubia

- Ah, perdona abuela Tsunade - sonrió él, sentándose en el suelo como siempre hacía

Tsunade sonrió también. Parecía que al fin, Naruto se había recuperado del trauma de ver a Hinata herida. Minutos después, el rubio salía de la oficina de la Hokage, con Hinata Hyuuga dormida entre sus brazos. Podía sentir la suave respiración de la chica en el pecho, tranquilizándole. Nada más llegar a la mansión, Neji salió corriendo. Al ver a su hermana inconsciente y con una enorme mancha de sangre en la camiseta se asustó. Antes de que preguntara nada, Naruto la llevó hasta su cuarto y la tumbó en la cama, para arroparla y volver a besar sus labios con suavidad. Itachi había retenido a Neji en el salón y cuando Naruto bajó, le bombardeó a preguntas.

- ¿¡se puede saber que demonios ha pasado!?

- No grites, tus hermanos están dormidos - le dijo Naruto, con calma - Hinata está bien, tranquilo. Solo duerme.

- Pero... esa mancha...

- Sí, es suya. Han intentado asesinarla - susurró

- Es mi culpa - dijo Itachi - si les hubiera capturado, esto no...

- No, Itachi, no han sido los del sonido - le cortó el rubio

- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó Neji, acordándose de la nota - ¿fue Sasuke?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible - lo defendió su hermano

- Fue Sasuke - confirmó Naruto

- ¿te volviste loco, Naruto? - preguntó Itachi, confuso

- No, no me volví loco. Hinata recibió una nota de Sakura que la decía que Sasuke la estaba engañando. Ella fue a comprobarlo y él la apuñaló con un kunai - contó

- Pero eso... eso...

- Siento lo que te voy a decir, pero... deberías de ir a los acantilados

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando deje a Hinata con la abuela Tsunade para que la curara, fui a buscar a tu hermano.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? - quiso saber inmediatamente el pelinegro

- Me pelee con él - confesó, sin dudar - y le herí en un hombro, además de golpearlo todo lo que quise.

- ¿¡te volviste loco!? - le gritó Itachi, amarrándole por la camiseta y sacudiéndole - ¡es mi hermano!

- No voy a decirte que lo siento. Llevó mucho tiempo conteniéndome, Itachi. Ni siquiera le ataqué cuando intentó violar a Hinata. Pero ahora, intentó matarla. ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡intentó arrebatármela porque sabe que él no puede tenerla!

- ¿arrebatártela?

- ¡sí, sí, sí! - gritó

- "lo va a hacer" - pensó Shikamaru - "puede que esto sea problemático"

- ¡arrebatármela, llevársela de mi lado! ¡intentó matar a la persona que más me importa en este mundo! - chilló, apartando las manos del Uchiha de su camiseta - intentó llevarse a la mujer que amo, Itachi. Y eso no se lo perdono a nadie - susurró, aunque los tres le escucharon.

- "lo sabia" - pensó Shikamaru

- Pero eso...

- Sí era motivo - le cortó el rubio - además, tu hermano está vivo y la herida era en un hombro no en el costado. Hinata estuvo muerta, Itachi. Y fue gracias al chackra de la maldición que llevo dentro, que pude salvarla - confesó - comprendo que estés de lado de tu hermano, pero no intentes defender lo que no tiene justificación.

Itachi apreció quedarse pensativo. Entonces se acercó a Naruto. Éste retrocedió un poco, esperando que le atacara. Pero en lugar de eso Itachi le tendió la mano.

- sabes que antes de mi hermano, estás tú. Tu y mis amigos de verdad - susurró el pelinegro - nunca tuve que dejar que Sasuke se quedara en la villa, lo siento. Debí haberle echado cuando tuve la oportunidad y esto no hubiera pasado. Nada de esto hubiera pasado - se corrigió

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarte la culpa de todo, idiota? - le preguntó Naruto, estrechando su mano - si él es así, es solo culpa suya. Desde luego, lo de ser malo no va en la sangre. Bueno, quizá un poco - sonrió a medias

- ¿me estás llamando malo? - preguntó Itachi, haciendo fuerza sobre la mano de Naruto

- No, te estoy llamando peor - desafió Naruto, apretando también la mano del pelinegro

- Esto, chicos... no es momento para pelear - dijo Shikamaru

- ¿quien dice que estamos peleando? - preguntó Itachi, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

- Deberías de ir a buscar a tu hermanito. No me gustaría que se desangrara por el camino - dijo Naruto

Itachi le soltó entonces y salió, despidiéndose levantando la mano. Entonces Naruto se sentó al lado de Neji, que se había quedado sentado en el sofá bastante afectado.

- oye, Neji, Hinata está bien. De verdad - empezó

- ¿Por qué nos pasa todo esto? ¿Por qué a nosotros? - preguntó él

- No busques explicaciones, Neji. Simplemente os tocó. Pero ahora debéis de luchar contra eso. Tenéis que plantarle cara al destino, mirarle a los ojos y decirle: aquí esto y tú no me moverás.

- Pero no podemos. ¿es que no te das cuenta? Han intentado matarnos más de una vez, Naruto. Y no pararan hasta que lo consigan.

- Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí. Para protegeros pase lo que pase.

- Pero tu no siempre estarás

- Lo se, pero tan solo me iré en el momento en el que no corráis ningún peligro, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tienes que ser fuerte, Neji. Eres el mayor y por tanto, debes dar ejemplo a tus hermanos. Confía en mi - pidió el rubio

Neji le miró a los ojos y asintió. Minutos más tarde, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir. Naruto se recostó en el sofá y Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

- me quedo contigo. Por si acaso - dijo el chico

- muchas gracias - suspiró Naruto

- ahora todos sabemos lo que sientes por Hinata.

- Sí, todos menos ella. pero te juro que de esta no pasa. Tengo que decírselo a ella o sino, me volveré loco - susurró - ¿y Temari? - cambió de tema - ¿no se enfadará porque no vas a dormir?

- ¿dormir? Desde que Saeki nació no sé lo que es eso - sonrió - aunque estoy feliz de tenerla. Es tan dulce y delicada...

- Vaya, el genio de la estrategia, Shikamaru Nara, hablando de dulzura y delicadeza - se rió Naruto

- Tan solo hablo así cuando sacan el tema de mi niña, así que cállate ya, Naruto - le espetó

- De cuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno, si no te importa, yo me voy a dormir

- ¿A dónde? - indagó el chico

- A dormir - repitió el rubio

- Sí, pero ¿a donde?

- ¿A dónde va a ser? A la cama

- ¡vale pero ¿a que cama?! - gritó Shikamaru

El rubio comprendió a que se refería y, al ver una sonrisa pícara en la cara de Shikamaru, le lanzó una almohada que había sobre el sofá y le dejo con la palabra en la boca. Pensó en quedarse con Hinata al pasar por su cuarto, pero pensó que lo mejor para la chica sería descansar sin moverse toda la noche, ya que la herida podría abrirse. Aún así, se sentó en la repisa de la ventana a contemplar la luna. Estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Hinata lo que sentía en cuanto se recuperara. La chica despertó casi a medio día ya. Neji estaba con ella cuando abrió los ojos. Bajó casi corriendo a avisarles a todos. Cuando entraron, la chica estaba tratando de ponerse de pie. Naruto casi se lanzó sobre ella para detenerla. Ella le miró. Pero Naruto se dio cuenta, antes de sonreír, que aquella mirada no era la de Hinata. Con bastante agilidad, la chica se separó de él, temblando.

- Hinata - susurró, intentando alcanzarla

- No, no me toques - susurró, asustada

- ¿pero que te pasa? - preguntó

- No, no te acerques a mí - repitió - Neji, por favor... no...

- Naruto, apártate, por favor - pidió el moreno, poniéndose malo al ver a su hermana temblar y acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- ¿pero se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

- Tiene amnesia - dijo una voz desde la ventana

- ¿abuela Tsunade? - susurró el rubio, al verla allí - pero eso no puede ser... ¿amnesia?

...


	18. Pocos recuerdos necesitas tiempo

Holaaaaaaa! Buf, no me mateís, por favor xD Se que he tardado un montonazo, pero entre examenes y problemillas personales, no he tenido tiempo de conseguir este capitulo hasta ayer mismo. Espero que me perdoneis, que os guste muchisimo el capitulo y muchíiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer!!!! :D

* * *

- ¿tiene amnesia?

- Sí. Lo más probable es que no recuerde nada de nada - confimó Tsunade

- Pero a Neji si le recuerda. - se quejó el rubio

- Eso es porque fue a él a quien vio primero al despertar. Pero a ti no te recuerda. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

- ¿y por que tiembla ante mí? - susurró

- ¿Cuál fue la última imagen que vio antes de desmayarse?

- Pues a mí. Por eso no entiendo por que me teme - dijo el rubio

- No, no te vio a ti - rectificó la Hokage

- Claro que me vio a mí, yo la cogí y... - el chico se calló de repente - el kyubi - susurró - vio mis ojos... rojos. Vio al kyubi y por eso ahora me tiene miedo.

- Exacto. Hasta que a demuestres que no tiene por que temerte, te culpará de sentirse desorientada y sola. Supongo que también de su herida y sus dolores.

- Pero no es justo. Fue Sasuke quien lo hizo - rugió - ¿por su culpa tengo que pagarlo yo?

- ¿fue Sasuke? - preguntó la Hokage

Naruto se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Pretendía llevar aquello como un secreto, que nadie se enterara de que se había peleado con el Uchiha. Pero acababa de fastidiarla.

- contesta, Naruto. ¿fue Sasuke Uchiha quien le hizo eso a Hinata?

Entonces pareció que ella dejaba de temblar y le miraba, interrogante. Aquella mirada perdida le partía el alma.

- si. Fue Sasuke - susurró - pero no quería decírtelo por que sabía que querías ocuparte tú. Y eso no hace falta porque yo me pelee con el y quedo todo zanjado

- ¿e Itachi? ¿no dijo nada? Después de todo, Sasuke es su hermano

- Si, casi me mata, pero al final nos entendimos - sonrió

- ¿tú me salvaste? - preguntó Hinata, en un susurro

Él respiró hondo.

- sí, era lo que tenía que hacer - susurró - mira, conozcámonos de nuevo, ¿vale? - propuso él, acercándose

Hinata se separó un poco de su hermano y le miró fijamente.

- soy Naruto Uzumaki. Estoy aquí para protegerte - se presentó él, tendiéndola la mano

- yo soy... - ella se trabó - soy...

- Hinata Hyuuga - susurró él - la chica más valiente y bonita que he visto nunca - murmuró el rubio, guiñándola un ojo

Ella soltó una risita tímida. Naruto sonrió. La chica le estrechó la mano, sintiendo un extraño calor que la gustó.

- bueno, chicos, perdonadme pero tengo que mira a ver como va la herida de la chica - les cortó Tsunade.

- Ella es la doctora - le contó Neji - ha venido a ver qué tal está tu herida

- Me molesta un poco - susurró ella

- Vamos a mirarlo a ver - dijo entonces la Hokage - yo me ocupo de ir contándola cosas, ¿vale? - le susurró a Neji

- Gracias - murmuró él

Y cerrando la puerta con cuidado todos salieron de allí. Naruto daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada. Se sentía fatal. Ahora que por fin había decidido declararse a Hinata, resultaba que ella no se acordaba de nada. Ni de sus miradas, de sus roces, de sus momentos intensos... de absolutamente nada. Así que su confesión y sus ganas de tenerla tendrían que esperar. Una hora más tarde, Tsunade abrió la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido. Los tres chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- está bien - empezó, antes de que la bombardearan a preguntas - la herida curará pronto. Lo difícil ahora es su memoria. Creo que podría recuperarla, lo que no se es en cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué le ha pasado esto? - preguntó Neji

- Creo que se debe a que su corazón estuvo sin latir unos minutos. Hasta que pudimos hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo, la sangre estuvo esos minutos sin llegar al cerebro y eso le causó la amnesia - explicó

- Maldita sea, si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo... - susurró Naruto

- Naruto, tu la salvaste la vida, así que no pidas más - le dijo Neji

- Además, sinceramente creí que esto no pasaría - les cortó la Hokage - Hinata es una chica muy fuerte, no pensé que esto la afectaría. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

- ¿y ahora que haremos?

- Cuidar de ella todo cuanto podáis. Demostradla que puede confiar en vosotros y que la queréis. Quizá así recupere la memoria. Pero nunca la obliguéis a hacerlo - advirtió - si la forzáis a recordar, es posible que su mente se bloquee y tarde mucho más en recordar. ¿entendido? - les preguntó, principalmente a Naruto y Neji

- Sí - contestaron ambos.

- Pues bien, ahora me voy. Shizune está sola en la oficina y me necesitará. Cuidadla mucho y llamadme si pasa algo.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y los chicos se miraron, en silencio.

- Naruto - dijo al fin Neji - entra tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? a ti te reconoce.

- no sabe quien soy, simplemente confia en mi porque fui al primero al que vio, nada más. Pero es posible que si entras tú y hablas con ella, puede que te recuerde.

- ¿tú crees? - dudó el rubio

- Sí, venga, entra ya - le apuró Neji.

Tras obligarle a entrar, él suspiró.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó Shikamaru

- Por que mi hermana está enamorada de él - confesó - quizá sea capaz de recordar eso.

- ¿Hinata enamorada de Naruto? Madre mía la que se puede liar aquí - susurró el chico - puede llegar a ser problemático y todo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Naruto está loco por tu hermana - confesó también

- Entonces puede que esto funcione, definitivamente - sonrió el moreno

Naruto se quedó parado sin saber que decir. La chica le miraba, con la vista perdida. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que si no era él quien se acercaba, ella nunca lo haría.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó, acercándose a la cama

- La doctora dice que me pondré bien. Tan solo tengo que guardar reposo unos días - contó ella, con voz suave

- Eso me alivia un montón - susurró él

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

- ¿Qué?

- Perdona que sea tan directa pero... me siento un poco perdida y parece que, aunque antes me asustaste, puedo confiar en ti.

- Claro que puedes confiar en mí. Siempre te lo dije - sonrió

- Entonces, contéstame por favor, ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?

- Por que... verás, tu vida está en peligro desde hace tiempo - empezó

- ¿mi vida?

- Sí. La tuya y la de tus hermanos.

- ¿hermanos? Creí que Neji...

- Tienes otros dos hermanos, un bebé y una niña pequeña.

- Vaya...

- Entonces yo tengo que protegerte - siguió él - para que no te pase nada

- ¿entonces tú me rescataste de ese chico...?

- Sasuke, sí - contestó él

- ¿Por qué quería hacerme daño? - indagó ella

- Por que tú pretendías dejarlo. Eras su novia.

- ¿en serio? ¿yo le quería?

- No lo se, pero ibas a dejarle.

- Entonces yo estaba enamorada de otro chico, ¿no? - preguntó ella - sino no le hubiera dejado así...

- No te fuerces en recordar, Hinata - pidió Naruto - tan solo intenta ser tu misma. Actúa como creas que debes hacerlo, sin más - aconsejó

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - soltó de repente - me gustan mucho

- eh, vaya, gracias - susurró el rubio, chocado - tú también tienes unos ojos preciosos

- No lo dices en serio - le replicó ella, sintiendo extrañada que su corazón latiera algo más rápido

- ¿que? No en serio, tienes unos ojos preciosos - repitió - créeme, Hinata. Me encantan esos ojos - susurró - más de lo que te imaginas

Ella sonrió levemente, haciéndole sonreír a él. Aquello iba a ser complicado, pero podría con ello. Esa Hinata era mucho más dulce, aunque quería recuperar a la otra con todas sus fuerzas. Pasó una semana llena de preguntas y respuestas y algunas veces, Hinata le preguntaba cosas sobre ellos porque, aunque no lo decía, Hinata se sentía muy unida al rubio. Le gustaba que estuviera a su lado e incluso había llegado a sonrojarse cuando él se aproximó a ella y la miró muy fijamente. Había algo ahí, dentro de ella, lo sabía; y quería descubrir que era. Esa semana, recorrieron la villa casi entera, siempre contándola alguna cosa importante que hubiera vivido ella allí. sí que recordó a sus dos hermanos, Hanabi y Hiroki y tambien se acordó de algunos momentos que había pasado en ciertos puntos de la ciudad. Además, la explicaron el significado de las caras de los Hokages en la montaña. Una tarde, Naruto la llevó a visitar el único lugar al que no habían ido. El río. Shikamaru volvió a quedarse con los Hyuuga y Naruto se llevó a Hinata. Mientras caminaban, él la vio cabizbaja.

- ¿te sucede algo?

- Llevo una semana tratando de recordarlo todo, pero apenas he podido acordarme de algunas pequeñas cosas ¿Cuándo voy a volver a recordar lo verdaderametne importante? - preguntó

- Tranquila, no te tortures. Verás como muy pronto te acuerdas de todo - trató de calmarla

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al río. Es un lugar precioso, ya verás - la dijo

- Gracias por todo, Naruto - susurró ella

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya le tenía cogido suavemente de la mano. Él se sorprendió al sentir de nuevo la piel de la chica bajo su mano y a ella la encantó que Naruto rodeara su mano, aceptándola.

- Naruto, podrías... ¿podrías hablarme de mí?

- ¿hablarte de ti? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, no se, de mi familia, de mi. Estos días me habéis enseñado muchas cosas, pero no me habéis hablado de mí. no se si me entiendes, igual es una bobada. - susurró

- No, no lo es. Lo que pasa es que no queríamos forzarte a recordar contándote todo de golpe - se excusó

- ¿podrías hacerlo ahora, por favor?

- Claro - susurró. ¿Cómo se le negaba algo a aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba? - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿me cuentas algo sobre mis padres? No les recuerdo - dijo

- Bueno, verás... - aquello le había matado - tu madre está de viaje en otra villa. Volverá en cuanto cumpla con una cosa que tiene que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Pues....

Naruto miró al cielo. El mismo cielo que los ojos negros de cierto pelirrojo observaban.

- no soy capaz, lo siento mucho, Kazekage. Pero es que no se en que estaría pensando mi marido cuando dijo esa contraseña. - se exasperó la señora Hyuuga.

- No desespere - la cortó Gaara - no hay prisa.

- Llevo más de un mes sin ver a mis hijos y estoy nerviosa, perdone - susurró ella

- No debe disculparse, es comprensible - la consoló el pelirrojo, pero sin acercarse - además, las noticias no son muy alentadoras.

- Pues no. Hinata está herida y todos en peligro - susurró, asustada

- Mientras Naruto esté con ellos, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, señora Hyuuga. Confíe en el.

Un suave apretón por parte de Hinata le hizo despertar.

- pues no tengo ni idea de cuando volverá, pero no tienes que preocuparte.

- ¿y mi padre? Tampoco le he visto.

- Verás Hinata, tu padre...

Entonces llegaron hasta el río. Ella se quedó parada un momento y sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y, de repente, vio ese mismo río con tres personas, un adulto y dos niños. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente y Naruto la miró.

- ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. Sigue contándome sobre mi familia, por favor - pidió ella, mientras se sentaban en el césped.

- Verás, Hinata, lo que quería decirte es que... sabes que soy un ninja de rango especial eso te lo he contado.

- Sí, lo se. Eres muy valiente - se atrevió a susurrar

- Pero no soy infalible - lamentó - tu padre fue una de mis misiones. Y yo perdí esa misión - susurró -

¿Qué estás diciendo? - murmuró

- Tu padre... le asesinaron, Hinata - confesó

Ella sintió entonces un vacío. No le recordaba, pero aquella noticia era como una bomba. Se acurrucó sobre Naruto y sollozó.

- si te acordaras de mi, sabrías que te he dicho mil veces que odio verte llorar, pequeña - la susurró al oído - perdóname - pidió

- ¿Por qué? - murmuró ella

- Porque fue culpa mía. Si yo hubiera estado más atento, si me hubiera dado cuenta de que era una emboscada, él estaría vivo y tú ahora estarías a salvo y...

- Shh - susurró, poniéndole dos dedos sobre los labios - no digas más, Naruto. No vuelvas a culparte así, ¿vale? Yo se que no fue tu culpa, que...

- No puedes saberlo, Hinata, no puedes - la cortó él con suavidad

- Que no recuerde nada, no significa que ahora no tenga nuevos recuerdos, Naruto - siguió ella - y se que tu no hubieras dejado que le pasara nada. Igual que no has dejado que me hicieran daño a mi - sonrió

- Eso es diferente - dijo un poco más bajo, al verla tan cerca de él

Recordaba haber mantenido ya esa conversación con ella y esperaba que ella también se acordase.

- Además, tú no eres infalible - le recordó ella - eres humano y como todo humano cometes errores, nada más. Y piensa que, si esto no hubiera pasado tu yo no nos hubiéramos conocido - susurró - no digo que me alegre de que mi propio padre esté muerto, pero... si no puedo tenerle a él a mi lado, entonces te tengo a ti - susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Si, se acordaba de esa conversación. Recordaba haber dicho ya esas mismas palabras antes. Su corazón palpitó y nos solo por la alegría de recordar algo. Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Hinata... - musitó él

Estaban casi uno encima del otro cuando un ruido a sus espaldas les sacó de su mundo. Un montón de caravanas y gente pasaban por la calle, mientras que los habitantes de la villa les observaban.

- ¿un circo? - susurró Naruto

- ¿Qué se celebra? - preguntó Hinata

- Pues no lo se... puede que alguna fiesta en honor a algún Hokage o puede que la abuela Tsunade cumpla ya los 100 años - se rió

- Naruto, no hables mál de la doctora - le reprochó Hinata, aunque a punto de reírse del comentario

- Venga, ríete, lo estás deseando - la incitó él

Ella al final rompió a reír como una loca.

- mira, ahí pone que estarán aquí los próximos tres días - señaló Naruto - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlo? Una feria siempre levanta el ánimo - dijo, poniéndose ya en pie

- ¿me estás pidiendo una cita, Naruto? - susurró Hinata, a la vez que Naruto tiraba de su mano para ponerla en pie a su lado

- Sí - murmuró

Hinata sonrió a medias y le cogió de la mano para volver juntos a la mansión Hyuuga. Ahora tenía dos recuerdos algo confusos de su pasado y una cita en el futuro. Con Naruto.


	19. La feria, la trampa

Hasta que por fin!!!! Lamento muchisimo esta tardanza, no tengo perdón.... pero bueno, al menos espero que os guste el capitulo. Mucha gracias a los qu leeis y a los que me dejais un review^^

* * *

_Tenía una cita en el fututo. Con Naruto_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero hubiera sido demasiado fácil y bonito que nadie les aguara la fiesta. Ellos eran los que no sabían que sus vidas corrían peligro de nuevo. Por ello, un par de días más tarde, los dos salieron a la feria. Hinata se amarró de nuevo a la mano de Naruto y comenzaron a caminar entre puestos de comida y de regalos. Ruido, gritos, voces, risas y locura. Naruto no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero acabó con toda la ropa empapada. Hinata reía a su lado, también empapada.

- todavía no se como me has convencido para meterme ahí dentro - susurró él

Ella se lo recordó, besándole en la mejilla. Se sonrojó.

- eres demasiado lista - se quejó él

- venga, Naruto, no eres el único que está todo mojado. ¡mírame a mí! - rió ella

- "si no hago otra cosa que mirarte" - pensó Naruto

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

- Podemos entrar a ver a los animales del zoo. ¿vamos?

- ¡sí! - gritó Hinata.

De la mano de nuevo, entraron dentro de la carpa. Se sentaron en los asientos de delante y comenzó el espectáculo. Hinata nunca reyó que se podría divertir tanto viendo como un pequeño mono se le subía a Naruto a la cabeza. El rubio intentó bajarlo sacudiéndose, pero el animal se quedó bien amarrado hasta que él paró y aprovechó para bajar a las manos de Hinata, que le acarició.

- vaya con el animalito - salía refunfuñando el chico

- venga, no fue para tanto. Tan solo era un monito pequeño

- si hubiera sido uno grande me hubiera aplastado - replicó él

Hinata rió. Más tarde, el suave olor del ramen llamó a Naruto.

- ¿vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

- Claro, yo también tengo hambre - dijo ella

- Voy a enseñarte cual es el paraíso de la comida.

Minutos más tarde ambos se sentaron en Ichiraku a comer ramen.

- ¿Ichiraku? - preguntó ella

- Sí, el mejor lugar de toda la villa para comer ramen. Ya verás - se relamió

- Pareces un gatito cuando haces eso - sonrió ella

El se quedó mirándola un momento, palpitando. Como la quería... no se podía creer todavía que estuviera tan enamorado de ella. Tras la suculenta cena, volvieron a pasear juntos. Esta vez, Hinata se detuvo frente a un puesto de peluches. Naruto ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Cuál te gusta? - preguntó

- ¿Qué? Ah, no, tranquilo. No importa - sonrío ella

- Tu siempre tan dulce - la susurró - pero dime, ¿Cuál te gusta? - repitió

- Bueno, pues... ese de ahí - señaló con timidez

- ¿el oso blanco?

- Sí - susurró ella

- De acuerdo.

Entonces se acercó al hombre que estaba dentro del puesto y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? Quiero ese osos de peluche blanco

- Es muy sencillo. Tenéis que daros un beso

- ¿un beso? - preguntaron ambos al unísono

- Sí. Pero un beso de verdad, ¿eh? Tenéis que miraros a los ojos, el chico debe rodear la cintura de ella a la vez que le acaricia la cara y ella debe poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. si lo hacéis, el peluche es tuyo.

Ninguno estaba escuchando. Tan solo se miraban. De golpe, Hinata recordaba lo que sentía por Naruto. Su corazón la latía tan fuerte que parecía que se la iba a salir del pecho; él por su parte estaba incluso un poco sonrojado.

- ¿quieres ese peluche?

- Naruto - susurró

- Ven aquí - susurró él, tendiéndola los brazos - ven pequeña

Su cuerpo no dejó a su mente reaccionar. Caminó lentamente hacia él y dejó que él colocara sus manos en su cintura. Ella pegó un pequeño bote. Luego la acarició la cara, ante lo que ella cerró los ojos. Acto seguido, Hinata rodeó su cuello con los brazos, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos milímetros.

- Hinata - musitó él sobre sus labios

- Naruto - pudo decir ella

Fue él quien unió sus labios, salvando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Por fin estaba rozando los labios de su querida Hinata. Ella primero se sorprendió del afán con el que el rubio la besaba, pero luego cerró los ojos y dejó que él la besara, correspondiendo a sus labios. Les inundó un torrente de emociones a ambos; Hinata lo sintió en su cintura, ya que Naruto la acercaba más a él. Él lo sintió en su cuello, por que la chica se colgaba cada vez más de él. Cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse para respirar, se miraron muy fijamente. Se soltaron con rapidez, sonrojados y nerviosos. El hombre del puesto le tendió a Naruto el peluche, alegando:

- es el beso más bonito que he visto nunca.

- gracias por el oso - pudo decir Naruto

Se lo tendió a Hinata y ésta lo cogió con rapidez, volviendo a darle la espalda al chico. Caminando sin mirarse, llegaron sin darse cuenta hasta el lado de la feria donde estaba un poco más oscuro, algo que hubiera sorprendido al rubio si no hubiera estado en estado de shock. Entonces Hinata se detuvo.

- Naruto yo...

- Hinata yo...

Se miraron, suspirando.

- dime - susurró ella

- no, dime tu primero - contradijo el rubio

- verás, lo que acaba de pasar... lo siento yo...

- eh, tranquila. Solo fue para conseguir el peluche - dijo él - ¿no?

- Claro, claro - dijo ella inmediatamente - por el peluche

- Entonces, todo aclarado. No volverá a pasar - murmuró el rubio

- No, claro que no - confirmó ella

Al volver a levantar la vista, ambos pudieron ver un rastro de tristeza en los ojos del otro. Se quedaron en silencio y justo cuando Hinata se decidió a contarle que para ella había sido algo más, vio a Naruto concentrado, pensativo. Y en ese instante sintió un escalofrío.

- que extraño. Aquí debería de haber más puestos - susurró Naruto, mirando a todos lados

- pues yo tengo un mal presentimiento - murmuró la chica

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo se, es como...

No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más porque dos sombras salieron de la nada, sorprendiéndolos. Naruto se puso de inmediato delante de Hinata. Ella se asustó.

- vete - musitó el rubio

- ¿Qué? - pudo articular ella

- Vete - repitió él - ¡ya! - gritó

Hinata soltó el oso blanco. Los atacantes se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Naruto consiguió detenerlos. Aunque fue solo por unos segundos, ya que luego uno de ellos echo a correr tras Hinata. Mientras Naruto peleaba con aquel tipo, Hinata corría sin dirección alguna. No sabía donde estaba, no recordaba nada de aquel lugar tan extraño, aunque si que sabía lo que era. Se había metido en el bosque de la Hoja. Corría y corría sin rumbo fijo, huyendo de un peligro que desconocía. No sabía si lograría escapar.

Naruto lanzó un pequeño sello explosivo, pero aquella sombra lo esquivó con facilidad. Su técnica era avanzada y sin duda conocía bien la forma de pelear del rubio. Éste volvió a cargar contra él, empuñando esta vez un kunai en su mano derecha. Dos aceros chocaron. Naruto sabía que no podría deshacerse de ese tipo, lo tenía claro. Al menos no en ese momento. Trató de herirle, pero nunca llegó a rozarle. Aquello le desquiciaba. Entonces comenzaron con las técnicas ocultas. Naruto se sorprendió al ver una enorme y asquerosa serpiente salir del suelo, atacándola. Logró darla con un sello y ésta explotó, haciéndose trozos de tierra. El rubio tenía los ojos completamente rojos de cólera y sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

- Orochimaru - siseó entre dientes - maldito bastardo...

- Vaya, vaya, veo que te acuerdas de mi, zorro - dijo él con su natural calma, su voz y su sonrisa viperina

- ¿Qué estás buscando de los Hyuuga? - le interrogó

- Lo que cualquier ninja con un poco de cerebro ansiaría - contestó - la Técnica Secreta.

- ¿Qué tiene esa técnica de especial para que tú no hayas sido capaz de crearla? - siguió preguntando

- No voy a responderte, Naruto - kun - dijo él, sonriendo - tengo órdenes expresas de no matarte, por lo que te dejaré ir. Adiós.

- ¡espera!

Demasiado tarde. Aquella serpiente ya se había ido de nuevo. Entonces, de repente, escuchó unos pájaros salir espantados y miró hacia allí, todavía sintiendo el chackra del kyubi recorriendo sus venas. El bosque.

- Hinata - murmuró

A toda velocidad, se encaminó hacia allí. Casi se le había olvidado que ese maldito de Orochimaru no estaba solo.

Tropezaría, estaba convencida de ello. Y aquella sombra que la seguía silenciosa la alcanzaría. Estaba muy asustada; sabía que antes de perder la memoria, era estudiante de la Academia de ninjas y que su sueño era ser una ninja de élite, como Naruto. Pero al igual que no se acordaba de su entorno, tampoco de sus técnicas o formas de defenderse. Entonces llegó a un claro y la luna la iluminó. A su mente llegó una imagen. Los ojos de Neji. Sus propios ojos.

- Byakugan - murmuró a la vez que seguía corriendo para perderse en la espesura del bosque

Decidió no hacer ninguna locura deteniéndose a comprobar qué era aquello que había recordado, ya que tal vez no pudiera contarlo. Entonces de repente, dos manos la sujetaron fuertemente, tapándola la boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido. Esas manos la apretaban y estaban frías. Tembló. Las hojas se movían susurrando. Cerró los ojos, llorando. Llevó una de las manos sobre la que aprisionaba su cintura, y la otra sobre la que tapaba su boca. Temblaba violentamente, pero quiso hacer la última locura tratando de zafarse del amarre. Pero fue inútil. En ese instante, las hojas se agitaron y luego se calmaron de nuevo. Al sentir que el agarre se soltaba un poco salió disparada de sus brazos, dispuesta a encararle. La sombra sonrió. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron y permitieron que la luz de la luna les iluminara. En lugar de encontrar unos ojos asesinos encontró dos pupilas azules que la hicieron llorar. Volvió de nuevo a sus brazos, como impulsada por un resorte y se amarró a él.

- ya, ya, perdona que me demorara en ayudarte - la susurró

- ¡idiota! ¡tuve mucho miedo cuando me cogiste así! - le espetó

- Lo siento, de veras que lo siento mucho, mi niña - susurró, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - pero no tenemos tiempo. Volverá, seguro. Así que vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar a Itachi.

- ¿por qué a él? - preguntó Hinata, mientras caminaba de la mano de Naruto

- Por que ese tipo se le escapó a él. Seguramente quiera capturarle con sus propias manos - sonrió él

Siguieron corriendo bajo la oscuridad sin decirse nada. Entonces, cuando por fin alcanzaron la valla de la salida, una sombra se alzaba en lo alto, esperándoles. Naruto retrocedió todo cuanto pudo, ya que Hinata se había quedado inmóvil a causa del miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿acaso es una carga para ti?

Aquella voz era...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - murmuró, sorprendido

- Voy a mataros y no importa lo que hagáis para defenderos. Sabes que no tienes oportunidades contra mi, Naruto - dijo la voz, neutra.

Con su simple movimiento de su mano, lanzó al rubio contra el árbol más cercano, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda.

- ¡Naruto!

- Quieta ahí - dijo la sombra - primero vas tu

Hinata vio como se alzaba aquel kunai en el aire. Por un momento, a la imagen de lo que estaba viviendo se le superpuso otra. Un pelinegro de ojos oscuros sobre ella, un filo reluciente en la oscuridad y un rubio gritando su nombre. Lo recordaba. Recordaba qué era lo que la había pasado exactamente. Pero eso no era arma para detener el ataque. Sabía que de aquella nadie podría salvarla. Y como la mayoría de las veces, se equivocó. La sombra lanzó un kunai que nunca llegaría a rozarla. Antes atravesaría la espalda del hombre que amaba. Naruto se lanzó sobre ella, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el kunai y su trayectoria. El rubio sabía que si se ponía a luchar no podría con él; y también sabía que después de aquello, esa sombra se marcharía. Hinata vio con horror como Naruto caía sobre ella, lanzándola al suelo. En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de la chica: su madre, sus hermanos, sus compañeros, sus enemigos, su padre... y Naruto. Recordaba quien era y qué había pasado. Recordaba lo que sentía y lo que sabía. Y lloró. La chica logró salir un poco de debajo de él y le miró. Su espalda sangraba en abundancia y el kunai estaba clavado casi hasta la empuñadura. Lo sacó, provocando que el cuerpo de Naruto se convulsionara y le dio la vuelta, con cuidado de no rozarle la herida.

- no... llores... - musitó él, con los ojos casi cerrados - sabes que... odio verte... llorar...

- Naruto, Naruto reacciona, por favor - le suplicó, llorando a mares

La sombra había desaparecido y algunos ninjas de guardia que había por allí acudieron al oír revuelo. Al ver a los dos chicos allí corrieron hacia ellos, pero para Hinata era como si el tiempo fuera más lento. Y de nada servía zarandearle. El rubio había perdido la consciencia y estaba empezando a desangrarse. Se sintió impotente, perdida y herida en su corazón.

- ¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!! - chilló con toda su alma, abrazándose al cuerpo frío de su protector


	20. Confesando bajo las sakuras

¡¡¡Perdón!!! Verano, clases otra vez... creo que querreir matarme T_T Solo espero que os compense el nuevo capitulo y que guste. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!! – chilló con toda su alma, abrazándose al cuerpo frío de su protector

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Naruto, Naruto

Aquella suave voz le resultaba cada vez más cercana. Además sentía un leve cosquilleo en su oreja, como si algo muy suave lo rozara. Lentamente abrió los ojos con pesadez.

- está despertando – susurró ella

- eso es genial – dijo otra voz a su izquierda

- ¿Qué…?

- Naruto, no te muevas – dijo la chica de su derecha

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron la imagen, torció la cabeza.

- Hola – sonrió ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, pero… ¿Quién eres? – murmuró el rubio

¿Otra vez? ¿Iba a volver a pasar por la pesadilla de la amnesia otra vez? Hinata se alteró.

- Naruto, ¿de verdad que no me recuerdas? – preguntó

- No – contestó él

- Pero eso no… - sollozó – no puede ser… Naruto…

- Voy a decir que traigan ramen para comer – dijo una voz desde la puerta

- ¿ramen? ¿Dónde? Tengo que ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen – soltó el rubio

- ¿Naruto? – murmuró Hinata, sorprendida

- Te estaba engañando, Hinata – dijo Tsunade – se lo ha inventado. No tiene amnesia ni nada que se le parezca. Se acuerda perfectamente de todo – refunfuñó ella, dándole en la cabeza

- Ay – soltó él, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

- ¿me has engañado? – preguntó Hinata

- Lo siento – sonrió – solo quería hacer una broma

La sonrisa se le esfumó al ver un tortazo demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Luego miró a Hinata, sorprendido.

- ¡no vuelvas a engañarme así, idiota! Creí que de verdad te pasaba algo – susurró

- Perdóname, yo… lo siento – se disculpó – no quería preocuparte

- Idiota – murmuró ella, lanzándose a abrazarlo

Él se quedó parado hasta que reaccionó y la abrazó también.

- Lo siento – volvió a susurrar

- ¿Cómo estás? – repitió ella

- Muerto – murmuró – tú eres el ángel del cielo, ¿verdad?

- Está delirando – susurró Tsunade

- Dios, ¿Qué hace el viejo demonio aquí? – preguntó él en un susurro, fastidiando

- ¿Cómo me has llamado, pequeño insecto? – preguntó Tsunade

- Nada, nada, abuela Tsunade – susurró, volviendo a mirar a Hinata, que se había incorporado de sus brazos

- ¿seguro que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar la chica

- Si, no te preocupes – sonrió él – y veo que tu también estás bien

- Sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo lo que hemos pasado. De todo – murmuró, algo sonrojada – pero ahora quien debe de ponerse bien, eres tu – repitió

- Está como una rosa – contestó Tsunade, despreocupada – el kunai realmente entró hasta muy dentro, pero en ningún momento tu vida corrió peligro.

- Es por culpa de él – susurró Naruto – kyubi – musitó – no me puede dejar morir, porque él también moriría conmigo.

- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora – soltó Hinata – lo que de verdad importa es que estas vivo, Naruto – dijo ella, emocionada

- Gracias – susurró él - ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento, abuela Tsunade?

- Naruto, esto es un hospital. Mira a ver lo que haces.

Los muchachos se sonrojaron. La Hokage salió entonces, dejándoles solos. Hinata esperó a que Naruto empezara la conversación.

- verás Hinata yo… quería hacerte una pregunta – dijo al fin

- adelante – le invitó ella

- ¿viste al hombre que nos atacó?

- La chica se quedó muda. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

- no – contestó

- yo si – dijo el rápidamente – yo si le vi.

- Pero Naruto eso… ¡es fantástico! Teneos que avisar a Itachi de inmediato y que se ponga a buscarlo.

- No es necesario que le busque – la cortó él – Itachi fue quien nos atacó la otra noche, Hinata – confesó el rubio

- No – musitó Hinata, incrédula – no, no puede ser, Naruto. Itachi es tu amigo. Él nunca intentaría…

- ¿matarme? Ya lo intentó una vez, hace muchos años. ¿Por qué no volver a hacerlo ahora?

- Por que era a mi a quien quería, Naruto, piénsalo bien – le contradijo ella

- Orochimaru ha vuelto a la Villa, Hinata – tuvo que confesarle el chico – quizá tu fueras muy pequeña para acordarte, pero…

- Se quien es, Naruto – le cortó ella – intentó destruir la Villa, ¿verdad?

- Sí, él fue quien asesinó al Tercer Maestro Hokage. Y ahora ha vuelto. Dijo que andaba buscando algo que cualquier ninja ambicionaría – susurró

- ¿Por qué a mí? – preguntó la chica

- No a ti. El secreto de tu padre. La Técnica Secreta. Y hará lo que sea para conseguirla.

- ¿y que pinta Itachi en todo esto? – preguntó, confusa

- ¿es que no te das cuenta? Le está ayudando. Itachi ya se alió con él una vez, Hinata. ¿Por qué no volver a hacerlo? – la espetó

- Naruto, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿no te das cuenta de que así perdería todo lo que ha conseguido?

- ¿Qué? – susurró él. No lo había planteado así

- Naruto, si ayudara a Orochimaru por un poco más de poder, arruinaría su vida. Su familia le abandonaría, tendría que traicionar a su gente, a la villa que le vio nacer y que ahora confían en él. Traicionaría a sus amigos… otra vez – murmuró – y estoy segura de que Itachi tiene dos dedos de frente como para no dejar que eso pase, ¿no crees?

- Le vi, Hinata – dijo el rubio, derrotado – vi el sharingan justo antes de que te atacara. Además antes, me apreció que el sonido de su voz era idéntico, pero no lo quise creer. Hasta que lo vi – susurró, decaído

- Naruto - susurró Hinata, sin argumentos – lo siento

- Tengo que avisar a Tsunade, esto…

- ¿Por qué no intentas arreglarlo tu? Bueno, no se, él es tu mejor amigo y nos ha ayudado siempre.

- No se si podré volver a acercarme a él sin miedo a que me ataque por la espalda, Hinata. Ya no lo se. – susurró

- Mira, ahora se está poniendo el sol. Has estado dormido dos días, será mejor que descanses esta noche. Mañana vendré de nuevo, ¿vale? – dijo ella

- ¿Quién está con vosotros? – quiso saber él

- Shikamaru y este… el chico con ese perro gigante… Inuzuka – contestó

- Ah, ya, es Kiba – dijo él – bien, con ellos estáis a salvo. ¿estaréis yendo a la Academia, verdad?

- Si, hombre, sí. No te preocupes. ¿acaso eres tan mal observador?

Ella se contoneó un poco delante de él.

- idiota, llevo puesto el uniforme de la Academia – le gritó ella – eres un descuidado

- no me estaba fijando precisamente en tu ropa, Hinata – se sinceró el chico

- me voy antes de que te suelte otra bofetada – dijo ella

- Descansa mucho, pequeña – susurró él

Hinata sonrió y se agachó para besarle en la mejilla. Antes de apartarse, le susurró:

- no pienses en nada. Descansa, tigre

Naruto se quedó desconcertado del todo ante aquel susurro tan provocativo de la chica. Nada más que la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y miró al techo. Bostezó. Quizá ella tuviera razón y solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas; pero él estaba convencido de lo que había visto y le costaría callarse. Aún así, el sueño le derrotó rápidamente, obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Por desgracia, los gritos de cierta rubia le despertaron sobresaltado. No había nadie en la habitación y sin embargo escuchaba los gritos de Tsunade a través de la puerta. Se ofuscó. Cuando la Hokage entró, el rubio fingió seguir dormido.

- venga, Naruto, levántate – dijo ella

Él ni se movió.

- tienes que estar despierto después de todo lo que he gritado, bobo. No puedes seguir dormido – le descubrió ella

- ¿y por que no me dejas dormir en paz? – la reprochó, levantándose de golpe – estoy convaleciente, ¿sabes?

- Venga Naruto, no me hagas reír – pidió ella – tu nunca has estado convaleciente. Para ello deberías de caerte de la montaña más alta del mundo. Y aún así, estarías perfectamente – se carcajeó ella

- Vale, vale, vieja bruja – susurró

Entones recibió el habitual golpetazo en la cabeza, del que se resintió enseguida.

- venía a decirte que estás bien, tan solo te quedará una pequeña marca en la espalda – informó

- eso es lo que menos me importa – susurró, levantándose de la cama para mirar por la ventana

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Cada vez que sacamos el tema te pones… triste, diría yo – dijo la Hokage

- Nada, no importa – suspiró

- Sabes que puedes contármelo, hombre – le dijo ella

- Hinata – susurró

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la Hokage, desconcertada

- Hinata está ahí abajo – repitió

No pudo apartar la vista de la chica. El viento mecía su pelo y su falda, la que reconoció como el uniforme de la Academia. Acababa de salir, seguramente. Las hojas del cerezo del jardín, que acababa de florecer, la rodeaban, como si bailaran una danza a su alrededor. Sonrió. Ese era su momento.

- perdona, abuela Tsunade, pero tengo que bajar – dijo, a la vez que salía

- oye mocoso tú…

Pero se calló, ya que el rubio ya había salido. Bajó las escaleras casi a toda prisa y llegó hasta la puerta del jardín. Al abrirla y verla allí, bajo aquel imponente árbol, suspiró. Caminó lentamente y se puso a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto que Hinata, la copa del árbol.

- está precioso, ¿verdad? – susurró él

Ella se giró, sobresaltada. Al verle allí, sonrió.

- sí. Está precioso – repitió

- no tanto como tu – apuntó él

- no digas esas bobadas – pidió ella, sonrojada

- Hinata, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo

- No me asustes, ¿Qué pasa?

Él tomó aire y lo soltó poco a poco.

- verás, desde que empezó esta misión, todo me pareció una lata. Es decir, estaba amargado, porque me creía culpable de la muerte de tu…

- Naruto, no es necesario que…

- Por favor, déjame acabar, Hinata. Es importante – susurró él – me creía culpable de la muerte de tu padre, aún me siento así, la verdad – siguió él – además, me pareció que cuando me enviaron a cuidar de unos críos, me estaban apartando de la misión. Yo no quería ocuparme de vosotros, lo veía deshonroso, lo confieso, pero ahora…

- ¿ahora? – preguntó Hinata

- No podría separarme de vosotros – confesó – quiero decir que…

- Te creía un estúpido sin cerebro, nada más que fuerza bruta – empezó ella, acercándose a él y callándole – creí que interferirías en nuestras vidas y que te aprovecharías quizá de tu situación. Pero me equivoqué y al final acabé… acabé e…

- Verte todos los días al lado de Sasuke me mataba, Hinata – continuó él – no podía dejar que ese cerdo te rozara si quiera. Desde aquel día en que te rocé por primera vez, he deseado volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez…

- Los nervios me traicionaban, el corazón se me salía del pecho cada vez que te acercabas demasiado, cada vez que me rozabas, cada vez que me decías algo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón. Temblaba ante la sola idea de perderte por culpa de Sakura – dijo ella

Se estaban confesando lo que sentían de verdad. Aquello era como escribir la mitad de cada uno, hablando a destiempo y aceleradamente. Se sentían cerca, muy cerca. Y sus corazones también.

- Hinata, yo…

- Para mi el beso de la feria fue algo más que un beso por un peluche, Naruto – confesó definitivamente ella

- Pues yo… te quiero Hinata – confesó al fin

Hinata sintió que las piernas la fallaban. Su corazón gritó y bailó, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

- Naruto – fue capaz de decir

- Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo, ha sido demasiado fuerte yo…

Antes de que acabara de hablar, la chica ya estaba entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de ella.

- te quiero, Naruto, te quiero, te quiero mucho – confesó ella también

- mi niña – susurró, besándola el pelo - te quiero, Hinata – repitió él

Se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos saltaban de alegría, incluso unas lágrimas se la habían escapado. Naruto la acarició la cara y ella cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto.

- te quiero – musitó sobre sus labios, justo antes de besarlos.

Los acarició con ternura, haciendo que ella se amarrar más a aquel horrible pijama que Tsunade le había obligado a ponerse. Correspondió al beso con afán, con ganas. Sentir como Naruto deslizaba sus suaves labios sobre los de ella, era el cielo. Nunca antes había recibido un beso tan tierno y delicado de parte de nadie, mucho menos de aquel pelinegro del que ya ni se acordaba, claro. Naruto, por su parte, rodeó la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo y saboreó los labios de la chica sin poder remediarlo, ávido de ellos. Pero entonces, de repente, Naruto tiró de ella hacia atrás, golpeándose contra él árbol. Hinata, asustada, le miró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Por los pelos – susurró él

Al lado de ellos, clavado fuertemente en el tronco del árbol había un kunai. De no haber sido por aquel sexto sentido del rubio, uno de ellos estaría herido de nuevo. Ambos miraron en la dirección de donde procedía el kunai. Hinata esperaba ver a Sasuke; Naruto, a Itachi. Pero los dos se equivocaron. Hinata no se podía creer que estuviera allí, fastidiándola aquel momento tan bonito y que tanto había esperado: estar entre los brazos del rubio.

- maldita seas, Sakura – soltó Hinata

- ¿Acaso creíste que te iba a dejar apoderarte de Naruto? – gritó, enfadada – ya me quitaron a Itachi, no voy a permitirte que me quites al rubio

- Estás loca, Sakura. Yo no te h quitado nada, tú les has perdido a los dos – la espetó – y ahora no pretendas recuperar aquello que nunca te perteneció.

- Cállate la boca, maldita niñata estúpida – la gritó – no eres más que una mocosa en brazos equivocados. Lárgate ya y déjanos vivir. Este es un mundo de mayores y no está hecho para ti – siseó

- Siempre y cuando tenga a alguien que me apoye – dijo, firme, sintiendo los brazos de Naruto más cerrados sobre su cintura – nunca abandonaré este mundo de mayores. Reconozco que me gusta, porque es divertido y… excitante – sonrió

Aquel gesto fastidió todavía más a Sakura. Se reconcomía de rabia y envidia hacia Hinata, ya que no comprendía por qué Naruto la había elegido a ella. Sin nada que perder ya, preguntó.

- ¿y se puede saber qué te da esa mocosa que no pueda darte yo? no es más que una niñata y yo soy una mujer. No te comprendo – le gritó

- No quiero que me comprendas, no tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero si las quieres… - dijo él, tranquilo

- Sí, sí, las quiero – gritó

- Pues yo… - se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos, como si de nuevo se estuviera confesando a ella – quiero tanto a esta niña traviesa, revoltosa, loca e inconsciente – sonrió – porque es la única que me ha hecho sentir cosas que jamás pude ni imaginar – susurró

- Naruto – musitó ella, sonrojada y emocionada

- Maldito bastardo – les interrumpió ella

- Querías razones, ¿no? Aquí las tienes. Y ahora lárgate y déjanos vivir en paz.

- Eso nunca. tú le alejaste de mi – le dijo a Hinata – y ahora yo te alejare de él, porque pienso matarte.

- De eso nada. Recuerdo perfectamente que tenemos un duelo pendiente. A eso has venido, ¿verdad? Pues adelante. Acepto – dijo Hinata, muy seria y convencida

- No, Hinata, escucha, no voy a permitir que te haga daño. No ahora que tengo que cuidar aún más de ti – la susurró

- No podrás detenernos. Es más, no vas ni siquiera a poder ayudarla, Naruto – se carcajeó la chica - la mataré delante de tus narices y ni tu… ni el kyubi – susurró – podréis detenerme.

- ¡calla…! – empezó a gritar

Pero de repente una punzada en el costado izquierdo le detuvo. Hinata sintió como los brazos de Naruto se aflojaban de su cintura y se preocupó.

- Naruto, Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo… no lo se… - susurró

No pudo sostener su propio cuerpo y se cayó al suelo, llevando consigo a Hinata.

- Naruto, ¿Qué te está pasando? Responde, Naruto – le gritó

- Ese kunai que os lancé antes no era una simple distracción y un kunai fallido. Llevaba veneno y Naruto lo ha inhalado, por lo que ahora, no podrá moverse hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas- explicó Sakura – así no podrá detenernos.

- Huye... – susurró Naruto – no te enfrentes a ella…

- Claro que lo haré. Por su culpa acabé en brazos de Sasuke, por culpa de Sasuke, casi pierdo mi curso en la Academia, otra vez por su culpa, Sasuke estuvo as punto de hacerme daño y ahora esto – enumeró – no lo voy a permitir, Naruto. Tú siempre has luchado por mí. deja que esta vez lo haga yo por ti.

Naruto la miró a los ojos, intentando así persuadirla, pero la decisión de los ojos de Hinata lo convenció a él.

- Estás preparada, Hinata y confío en ti, pero… ten mucho cuidado – susurró al fin – por favor…

- Te quiero – sonrió ella, besándole fugazmente

Tras dejarlo apoyado en aquel árbol, se encaminó hacia Sakura, hasta una distancia apropiada. Sacó un kunai del bolsillo, aunque tenía prohibido llevarlos encima; por precaución, siempre lo llevaba aunque fuera romper las reglas. Lo empuñó, mirando con decisión a Sakura. El viento meció sus melenas y las copas de los árboles. Se miraron muy fijamente, esperando a que la otra, diera el primer paso para empezar aquella batalla.


	21. Cap 21 Batalla Sinceridad Deseos

Vale, aceptaré todas vuestras críticas, no tengo perdón... Por suerte, he podido conseguir tres capitulos más! Asi que actualizaré en un par de días o así de nuevo :) Gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

Al ver que Hinata se mantenía a raya, sin dejar de mirarla, ella atacó primero. Se lanzó como una fiera a por la chica, que tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse de la trayectoria. Luego, se encararon con las armas. Sakura la atacó con un kunai y Hinata se defendió. Como si de un duelo de espadas se tratase, comenzó a escucharse el chocar de los aceros, rápido y profundo. Naruto se estaba poniendo histérico. Si, confiaba en Hinata y sabía que podría ganar, pero no en ese momento. Sakura era mucho más mayor y su rabia y su odio la daban fuerzas. Hinata se golpeó contra otro de los árboles y esquivó de casualidad cinco kunais con otros tantos sellos explosivos. Entonces Hinata tuvo una idea, pero necesitaba tiempo. Por suerte, había dado con el punto débil de Sakura: ella era mucho más rápida que aquella mujer. Empezó a moverse con soltura, dibujando un círculo alrededor de ella. Y necesitaba que ella no se moviera.

- eres una fracasada – la provocó – no has conseguido ninguno de tus objetivos nunca

- ¡cállate, maldita! – gritó, lanzando kunais hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz

- Primero fue Itachi. Te dejó por aquella mujer que cuidó de él cuando tu no quisiste hacerlo – siguió Hinata

- ¿¡tu como sabes eso!? – preguntó, histérica, sin dejar de lanzar kunais

- Sé mas de lo que te crees – cada vez la confundía más y estaba fallando – y ahora has intentando venir a por Naruto pero también le has perdido

- ¡por tu culpa!

El siguiente kunai sí que la dio. Uno la rozó la cara, haciéndola un pequeño corte y el otro en el brazo, abriéndola una brecha, aunque no muy profunda. Hinata lo ignoró, sin dejar de correr. Tenía que lograr ponerse en un ángulo donde su visión con el Byakugan fuera perfecta.

- Cuando pierdes a un ser querido es tan solo culpa tuya. – siguió distrayéndola - No eches a los demás una culpa que debe pesar sobre ti – la gritó

- ¡voy a matarte, lo juro! ¡así nunca más interferirás en mi camino! – enloqueció la chica

- Pues aquí me tienes

Hinata había dejado de "esconderse" tras los árboles y estaba frente a ella. Parecía serena. Todo lo contrario que Naruto, que creía estar muriéndose por dentro de los nervios y más al verla sangrar.

- "¡maldito zorro estúpido! – Gritó en su mente – cuando no tienes que meterte, vas y lo haces y ahora que necesito tu fuerza y tu inmunidad, te quedas parado. Eres un bastardo" – pensaba el rubio

- Hasta aquí llegaste, mocosa malcriada

- No, hasta aquí llegaste tu – contradijo la chica

- ¡maldita!

Con ese grito se lanzó a por ella. Iba con el kunai siempre por delante y Hinata sonrió. Lanzó el único kunai que tenía ella y Sakura, para apartarlo, utilizó el suyo propio. Justo lo que Hinata había planeado. Sakura se encontró metida de bruces en el círculo de chackra de Hinata. Unos hilos invisibles la impedían salir, pero se lo tomó a broma. Intentó atacarla y entonces algo la golpeó fuertemente. Miró a Hinata, muy sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que la chica había movido tan solo su brazo. Sus ojos eran ahora el Byakugan en vivo y su concentración se podía sentir en el ambiente. Naruto observó desde fuera como una cúpula casi invisible las rodeaba. Y podía ver como Sakura parecía moverse aparentemente contra su voluntad. Hinata había conseguido dominar aquella técnica por fin. Estaba utilizando las redes de chackra para golpear a Sakura sin que ella se acercara. Aún así, la chica se revolvió y lanzó contra ella varios shurikens, y aunque la rozaron, Hinata los ignoró. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Sakura cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse. Hinata no soportó mucho más la presión que le provocaba aquella concentración tan alta y también se cayó al suelo, aunque consciente. Y triunfante. Naruto hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acercarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡estás bien!?

- Perfectamente – susurró ella, respirando entrecortadamente

- ¿¡como has hecho eso?!

- Ya te lo contaré luego – le evadió

Cansada, logró acercarse a él muy lentamente, para desesperación del rubio. Al llegar a su lado, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, suspirando. El chico hizo todo cuanto pudo para moverse, pero tan solo consiguió levantar un poco su mano derecha, y luego tuvo que dejarla caer, ya que no podía con ella. Frunció el ceño.

- me basta con tu calor – susurró ella, al ver su desesperación

- lo siento, yo… quería haberte ayudado. ¿estás bien? Ese corte no me gusta

- es una heridita de nada, hombre. No te preocupes más.

- ¿y ella? – preguntó

- Creo que está inconsciente – dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Utilicé la técnica que me ayudaste a perfeccionar para concentrar el chackra en varios puntos del suelo y así formar la bola. Luego tan solo tenía que mover el chackra a mi antojo. Y solo la golpeé, no la atravesé, que podía haberlo echo – se quejó – de echo, debería de haberlo hecho – se arrepintió

- Bueno, bueno, tranquila. Ya esta, se acabó. Ahora, relájate. Me gustaría abrazarte, pero…

- No importa, Naruto. Te siento igual de cerca así – le susurró al oído besándole suavemente el cuello – te quiero…

Él solo sonrió. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. El viento seguía soplando suavemente, moviendo el pelo de Hinata, que se había quedado dormida ya que estaba agotada después de toda aquella cantidad de chackra que había usado. Entonces, una sombra se cruzó utilizando el viento. Pero Naruto le vio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó

Él no contestó, simplemente se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura y lo cargó, para luego desaparecer como había llegado. Naruto se había puesto tan nervioso, que la tensión había hecho desaparecer el poco veneno que quedaba en sus venas y ahora podía moverse, aunque un poco lento. Levantó a Hinata con dificultad, apoyado en el árbol. Caminó sin despertarla hasta su habitación en el hospital. Tumbó a la chica en la cama y utilizó un trozo de tela para vendarla la herida. No quería que nadie rompiera aquella atmósfera de silencio que tenían. Cuando terminó se tumbó al lado de Hinata, que poco tardó en removerse y acomodarse de nuevo en brazos del rubio. Él la acarició el pelo con suavidad, respirando hondo. Realmente no sabía lo que sucedería después de aquella confesión, mucho menos cuando todos se enteraran. Pero, la verdad, poco le importaba siempre y cuando la tuviera a ella a su lado.

La semana siguiente fue de lo más ajetreada. Apenas faltaba una semana más para que terminaran las clases en la Academia y todos los alumnos andaban a carreras con sus exámenes. Incluida Hinata. La chica llevaba unos días cómo embobada a causa de Naruto, y él lo notó, por eso un día habló seriamente con ella para que se dejara de bobadas y se pusiera a estudiar a lo que ella respondió con un apasionado beso. Además, Sasuke no había vuelto a aparecer, y Naruto tampoco había vuelto a ver a Itachi. Por su parte, Sakura también había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que todo parecía ya tranquilo. El viernes de la semana anterior a las notas de la Academia, Hinata le rogaba a Naruto en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

- por favor, déjame quedarme aquí, Naruto – pidió por enésima vez – el martes tengo un examen muy importante y necesito prepararlo mucho. Además, en clase ya no hacemos nada de provecho. Venga, por favor

- ¿y si te pasa algo mientras estoy fuera? No de eso nada, que tu eres demasiado problemática cuando estás sola

- No hables como Shikamaru – le pidió – venga, por favor, por favor… tengo que aprobar, sino no me lo perdonaré nunca. por favor…

Volvió a doblegarse a su mirada.

- de acuerdo, pero con una condición – avisó

- la que sea.

- No te quedarás sola

Acto seguido, el rubio se concentró y dividió su chackra en dos partes. Entonces, bajo una nube de humo, salió otro Naruto, absolutamente idéntico. Hinata le miró, perpleja.

- ¿me vas a dejar con un clon? – preguntó

- No es un clon normal. Por sus venas, corre algo de chackra. En caso de peligro, podrá hacer algo hasta que yo venga, ya que me enterare de inmediato.

- ¿de veras? Eres increíble – le susurró

- Vale, vale, pero ahora a estudiar.

- De acuerdo

Antes de subir a su cuarto, le dio un beso de refilón. Él la recriminó con sus ojos, pero sonrió a medias. Mientras Naruto llevaba a los demás a la Academia, Hinata subió a su cuarto. Para su sorpresa, aquel clon la siguió y entró con ella en la habitación. Cuando ella se sentó en la cama, el clon adoptó la costumbre de Naruto de sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana. Le miró, sonriendo y luego volvió a sus libros. Pero llegó un momento en el que se agobió. Entonces le preguntó a él.

- por casualidad… ¿no serás también inteligente?

- Soy algo más que eso – apunto el clon

- Ah, estupendo – se alegró ella - ¿te importaría ayudarme con esto? Es que ese día… falté a la clase – confesó

- Veamos…

Al igual que el autentico rubio, se sentó a su lado en la cama, rodeándola con los brazos. Ella se sonrojó, ya que eran tan iguales que sentía como si aquel personaje fuera de verdad Naruto.

Tras hacer unos recados importantes, estuvo pensando en acercarse a casa de Itachi. Quizás pudiera hablar con él de aquel tema que tanto le reconcomía. Pero optó por no hacerlo, ya que no quería encontrarse con Sasuke después de todo lo sucedido. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de nuevo, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago. No le desagradaba del todo, pero le preocupaba. Apuró el paso y, contra más se acercaba a la casa, se sentía todavía más nervioso. Temiendo que aquella reacción fuera por que a Hinata le había pasado algo malo, volvió corriendo, sintiendo demasiada fatiga para tan solo estar corriendo. Al llegar subió a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de golpe. Aquello era lo último que pensaba encontrarse allí. Las persianas estaban bajadas, creando un ambiente oscuro y tranquilo. Pero lo que más le impactó fue lo que encontró allí dentro: él mismo besaba con pasión y lascivia a Hinata, que se entregaba a sus besos y a sus caricias sin decir nada más que los suaves jadeos que salían de su garganta. Hinata al verle de reojo plantado en la puerta, se separó de aquella réplica, respirando entrecortadamente. Ahora entendía por qué se sentía nervioso y fatigado; aquello que su clon había sentido había repercutido en él, haciéndole sentir el calor de Hinata en su propio cuerpo. Antes de que Naruto se enfadara más, el clon desapareció por su propio pie, esfumándose entre una nube de humo. El rubio se acercó a la chica, que se tapó con la sábana de inmediato, avergonzada. Aunque no habían pasado de caricias superficiales, su ropa estaba desordenada.

- ¿estás bien? – susurró

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho – repitió ella en voz baja – pero es que… se me fue la cabeza yo…

- No, perdóname tú a mí. no me di cuenta de que, una parte de mi se quedó aquí con él y… perdona – musitó él, sin mirarla – no quería que te pasar esto, no quería que te hiciera daño, yo…

- Naruto, no – le cortó ella, sin alzar la voz – no me ha hecho daño, simplemente…

- Intentó utilizarte – dijo él

- No. Fui yo quien no quiso detenerlo, Naruto – confesó Hinata, bajando la mirada – simplemente eras tu – acabó

- ¿de verdad no te ha lastimado? ¿no quisiste… detenerlo? – la preguntó, alzándola la cara por la barbilla

- No – contestó, aún sonrojada – no quise… no pude…

- Pero tu… ¿de veras querías esto? – susurró

- Te quería a ti – susurró ella

- Pero… pero… Hinata tu… - tartamudeó – tu eres…

- Sí, Naruto, soy virgen – confirmó ella, sin apartar la vista de él – pero te quiero. Y quiero… es decir, no me hubiera importado que tu… que tu… - dijo, con dificultad

- Quiero que seas mía, Hinata – dijo entonces él, con los ojos iluminados tenuemente

- Quiero ser tuya, Naruto – le susurró al oído.

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza. Ella correspondió a su abrazo, respirando hondo. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto sonrió y la acarició la cara.

- te amo, pequeña – susurró

Ella no pudo ni contestar de la emoción que la embargó en ese instante. Se lanzó a besarle directamente. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él y no iba a detenerse.


	22. Cap 22 The Return

_Ella no pudo ni contestar de la emoción que la embargó en ese instante. Se lanzó a besarle directamente. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él y no iba a detenerse._

Hinata se movió un poco, suspirando. La mano de Naruto no se detuvo por eso y siguió acariciándola el pelo con suavidad. Ella entonces abrió los ojos, lentamente.

- hola - susurró él

- hola - respondió ella, sonriendo

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Muy bien pero, ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

- Apenas unas tres horas - dijo él, despreocupado

- ¿tanto tiempo?

- Eh, es normal - aseguró el rubio

- ¿y tú no has dormido nada?

- Prefería mirarte - susurró él

La chica tuvo que empinarse un poco para poder besarle. Cuando volvió a apoyarse en su hombro, reparó en su cuello.

- ¿y esto? - le preguntó, cogiendo entre sus dedos la pequeña cadena que colgaba del cuello del chico

- Es un... bueno, no se le puede llamar regalo, es un premio. - dijo al fin

- ¿un premio? - siguió preguntando ella, mientras hacía rodar la pequeña piedra de cristal verdoso entre sus dedos.

- Pues si. Pero eso es una historia demasiado vieja - cortó él, para que volviera a preguntar - dentro de poco tendré que ir a buscar a tus hermanos, así que déjame levantarme, por favor - pidió él

- No, no, por favor - dijo ella - quedémonos así...

- Hinata, es lo que tengo que hacer, lo sabes.

- Esto es una lata - se quejó ella, apartándose.

- Perdóname - susurró, besándola detrás de la oreja

El rubio se levantó y acto seguido se metió en el baño. Poco después, Hinata escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y empezó a reírse como una loca sin que él la escuchara. Era una mala costumbre que tenía cuando estaba contenta. Muy contenta. Cuando Naruto salió, con tan solo la toalla anudada en la cintura, Hinata le miró, ladeando la cabeza. Él sintió un escalofrío.

- a la ducha - ordenó de inmediato

- pero...

- nada de peros, Hinata. Ya.

Sabía lo que la chica pensaba y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para arreglarse e ir a buscar a los demás. Pero apenas se había puesto el pantalón, sonó el timbre. Pensaba abrir cuando se pusiera la camiseta, pero no le dejaron, ya que el timbre no dejaba de resonar. Bajó corriendo, a pecho descubierto y abrió la puerta, medio enfadado.

- ¿te quieres estar quieto? - le gritó al chico - vas a terminar quemando el maldito timbre

- Hola, Naruto - saludó él, como si no le hubiera escuchado gritar

- ¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?

El chico supuso, al quedarse en la entrada, que no le iba a dejar pasar. No le hizo mucha falta para imaginar por qué, ya que los arañazos que adornaban sus brazos y probablemente parte de su espalda, lo indicaban con claridad.

- verás, vengo de parte de Tsunade - sama

- ¿Por qué? ¿habéis encontrado algo ya? - preguntó, impaciente

- No, pero igualmente traigo buenas noticias

- ¿de que se trata? Venga, dímelo ya - se impacientó el rubio - La señora Hyuuga volverá en un par de días, el próximo lunes - informó - parece ser que encontró la clave de una vez por todas

Pero la reacción de Naruto fue todo lo contrario a buena. En lugar de ponerse contento y saltar, ya que al fin terminaría su misión, sus ojos parecieron apagarse de repente, como dos velas con un soplido del viento.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó, preocupado al verle así de repente

- ¿Qué? Ah, si, estoy perfectamente - susurró

- Yo no diría lo mismo

- Shikamaru yo... yo no puedo... no puedo terminar esta misión - confesó

- ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

- ¿Quién es, Naruto?

En ese instante Hinata apareció por las escaleras, vestida con una bata morada y el pelo mojado. Al ver allí a Shikamaru, no se sorprendió.

- hola - saludó ella, contenta

- hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?

- Fenomenal, gracias - sonrió ella

- Verás, tú...

- Shikamaru ya se iba, no pasa nada - cortó Naruto

- Naruto - murmuró el chico

- Yo se lo diré - le susurró

- Está bien. Y la próxima vez, si es que la hay - matizó - procura no ser tan apasionado - dijo, con algo de ironía - y no se te olvide decirla que se tape el cuello, ¿quieres? Sois demasiado descuidados y obvios. Ambos

Al principio no le comprendió y se quedó perplejo a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Cuando se giró y vio a Hinata en la escalera, miró su cuello. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver allí la marca. Su marca; un pequeño círculo sonrosado que destacaba en la piel clara de Hinata. Pero aquella noticia de parte de Tsunade le había bajado el alma a los pies. Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le correspondió sin poner pegas y sin preguntar, pero le sentía raro. El rubio terminó de vestirse y salió disparado a recoger a los chicos. Al volver a la casa, les reunió a todos en el salón.

- veréis, chicos, tengo algo muy importante que deciros

- no nos asustes - pidió Neji - ¿es por mamá?

- Sí - confirmó él

- ¿le ha pasado algo, Naruto? - le cortó Hinata

- No, ella está bien, es solo que... volverá en un par de días a la villa - acabó

Los chicos se miraron y se abrazaron con entusiasmo, junto con Hanabi.

- vuelve, mamá vuelve a casa - repetían una y otra vez,

Naruto se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda. Definitivamente no acababa de comprender aquel peso que le oprimía en el pecho.

- no - susurró entonces Hinata, dejando de abrazar a Neji - mamá no puede volver - dijo de pronto

- pero Hinata, ¿te has vuelto loca? - preguntó Neji

- ¿lo has comprendido? - le susurró Naruto, girando la cabeza para mirarla de reojo

- No, no, no, esto no puede ser - repitió

- Hinata, deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? Llevamos más de un mes, yo diría que casi dos sin ver a mamá. Deberías de alegrarte de que vuelva sana y salva - la espetó

- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas - soltó, corriendo a abrazarse a la espalda de Naruto

- Hinata - musitó el moreno, totalmente sorprendido.

Naruto suspiró.

- mi misión aquí se terminó - confirmó - tengo que irme

- ¡no! - gritó ella, abrazándole más fuerte - ¡no puedes irte ahora, no puedes dejarme sola!

- Hinata, escúchame, yo...

- ¡no me importa! - gritó - ¡no me dejes, Naruto, por favor!

El rubio sintió como la chica se convulsionaba, por lo que supuso que estaría llorando. Sin poder soportarlo, la obligó a soltarlo, cosa bastante complicada ya que la chica se amarraba a él con las uñas. Se giró y la miró a los ojos.

- Hinata, escúchame - pidió

- No te vayas - sollozó ella - no me dejes... no me dejes sola...

- no puedo quedarme despues de cumplir la misión, lo siento mucho, de veras... - trató de explicarse - pero son las normas. yo debo volver al servicio de la Hokage.

- se que soy una maldita egoísta, pero no te vayas, por favorr, te lo suplico, Naruto - susurró ella, con sus manos amarradas de nuevo al polo del rubio

- Hinata, no me lo hagas tan complicado, basta... - pidió

- ¡quedate, maldita sea! - le gritó - ¡no puedes dejarme ahora! ¡te quiero! - chilló

Volver a verla llorar le deshizo el corazón. Había tomado la dificil decisión de dejarlo todo atrás y olvidarse de aquello, pero entre lo sucedido la noche anterior y aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicandole, cambió de opinión sin poder evitarlo.

- Mi niña... - musitó, abrazándola contra su pecho - nunca te dejaré, ¿me oíste? ¿y sabes por que?

La obligó con suavidad a mirarle.

- ¿sabes por que? - repitió

- No - contestó ella

- Porque mi misión era protegeros... pero tú no eres una misión ahora, Hinata. Tú eres mi vida. Y no pienso dejarte nunca jamás. Te lo prometo. - sonrió

Con delicadeza, la limpió las lágrimas de la cara y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, para luego besarle. Ya nada importaba; ni su hermano, ni su familia, ni su vida... solo quería estar con Naruto. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudieran ofrecerla en el mundo. Y él, desde luego, no pensaba separarse de esa niña a la que amaba tanto.

- tranquilízate, por favor - pidió él

- ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? - preguntó Neji

- Verás, Neji, esto...

- Sabes de sobra lo que está pasando - cortó Hinata - te lo dije hace tiempo, pero como nunca me escuchas - le espetó

- Claro que te escucho y vale, de acuerdo, haced lo que se os venga en gana - la gritó

- No ten enfades, Neji - le pidió Naruto - yo quiero a tu hermana

- ¿y a mí? - preguntó la pequeña, ofuscada - no es justo que Hinata te acapare para ella sola - soltó la niña

- Pero Hanabi, a ti también te quiero mucho - la dijo, poniéndose a su altura - solo que de otra manera, porque eres más pequeña

- Pero entonces ¿me quieres? - preguntó, emocionada

- Claro que te quiero - contestó él

- ¡bien! - gritó, echándose a su cuello

- Vale, Hanabi, está bien, no me mates - dijo Naruto, quitándosela de encima - anda, ve con tu hermano pequeño y cuídalo.

- De acuerdo - se conformó ella

Mientras la veían subir, Hinata se acercó a Naruto.

- ¿a mi también me quieres, no? - susurró, haciéndose la triste

- Anda, no seas cría - la espetó

- No seas tu idiota

- Oye, Hinata

- Lo ves? Eso es algo que va en la sangre - le cortó - y la tuya está llena de idiotez.

Para callarla la besó, pillándola desprevenida. Aunque no tardó mucho en acercarse y corresponderle.

- he dicho que hagáis lo que os de la gana, pero no aquí - carraspeó el moreno

- Neji, ¿Qué hay de Ten- ten? - preguntó entonces Naruto

- ¿Ten - ten? ¿Qué pasa con ella? - susurró

- Nada, nada. Es solo curiosidad

- Pues bien, gracias por preguntar - contestó, algo sonrojado - por cierto, ¿sabes cual era la contraseña? - preguntó el moreno, intrigado

- ni idea, Shikamaru no me dijo nada más. preguntadla cuando vuelva.

- ¿y que había allí? ¿que era lo que había para recoger? - preguntó Hinata

- sois un par de curiosos - les reprochó - pero yo no lo se. Asi que os aguantaís.

- bah, serán solo un par de días - se consoló Naeji

- Oye, ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos mañana a la colina, al lado de la cascada que da al río? - preguntó el rubio - podríamos comer allí y pasar un día agradable.

- Me parece genial - dijo Hinata, colgada aún de Naruto.

- ¿puedo...?

- Sí, avísala - cortó el rubio

- Muchas gracias - sonrió el moreno

- Eh, será divertido - dijo él - y cuantos más, mejor - sonrió

- Pero los niños serán una lata - se quejó Hinata

- Lo se, pero tenemos que llevárnoslos - dijo Naruto

- ¿y Shikamaru? - propuso Neji

- Bastante tiene él con un solo bebé, como para cuidar de vuestros hermanos también. No, nos los llevaremos y disfrutaremos todos. Así que venga, preparemos las cosas.

Neji subió rápidamente las escaleras para avisar a Hanabi. El grito de alegría de la niña se escuchó en todos los rincones de la casa. Naruto y Hinata, entre beso y beso, prepararon lo necesario para aquella salida a la colina. Podrían divertirse y pasar un buen día.

_Y lo habrían logrado, de no ser por...tras una ventana, dos pupilas rojas mostraban maldad y una sonrisa maquiavélica. Su plan: Naruto no regresaría vivo, al igual que los miembros de la familia Hyuuga y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino._


	23. Cap 23 ¿Nacer para morir?

Reconozco que me había olvidado un poco de publicar aquí, ¡lo siento mucho! Espero que os siga gustando la historia y que disfruteis leyendola :D

La mañana del sábado amaneció soleada después de una noche de tormenta. Naruto había dormido muy pegado a Hinata y no precisamente porque fuera ella a quien le daban miedo los truenos. Cada vez que uno retumbaba, Naruto se pegaba a Hinata, que no podía dejar de reírse. A pesar de haber dormido poco, prepararon las últimas cosas que necesitaban. Justo antes de salir, llamaron a la puerta. Naruto que no tenía nada que hacer, abrió. Respiró hondo al verle allí.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Menudo recibimiento – dijo el pelinegro – he venido a veros

¿a vernos a matarnos? – cuestionó el rubio

¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa, diota? – replicó él

Vete, Itachi. Es lo mejor

Oye, ¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca me habías dicho eso. ¿estás bien?

Lo estaré en cuanto te largues.

¿te volviste loco? – siguió el pelinegro

Naruto – susurró Hinata detrás de él.

Vuelve a dentro – ordenó, serio

Pero Naruto, espera, puede que…

¡entra! – gritó

La chica lo hizo, cabizbaja. En su interior, algo la decía que Naruto estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

y tú, vete. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esta familia, ¿queda claro?

Dime que demonios te pasa, rubio imbécil – le gritó él

¿Qué que me pasa? ¿todavía tienes la cara de venir a preguntarme?

No se de que me hablas.

Intentaste matarme – le espetó

¿me guardas rencor por aquello? – susurró él, sin comprender

No, Itachi. El otro día, en la feria. Intentaste asesinar a Hinata. Y no me digas que no eras tú porque vi tus malditos ojos y escuche tu voz. Fría como hace años – gritó – y ahora lárgate

Estás cometiendo un error, Naruto, escúchame…

De eso nada. Te escuche hace años y volviste a engañarme como un estúpido. Vete, por favor – le pidió

De acuerdo, me acuérdate, Naruto. Estás en un error. Y no se como, pero te lo demostraré

No tienes nada que demostrarme, Itachi. Nada

Si, tengo que hacerlo. No estoy dispuesto a perder de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, ¿entendiste?

Naruto se quedó helado mientras Itachi se marchaba. Acababa de recordar unas palabras de Hinata.

FLASH BACK

_¿es que no te das cuenta? Le está ayudando. Itachi ya se alió con él una vez, Hinata. ¿Por qué no volver a hacerlo? – la espetó_

_Naruto, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿no te das cuenta de que así perdería todo lo que ha conseguido?_

_¿Qué? – susurró él. No lo había planteado así_

_Naruto, si ayudara a Orochimaru por un poco más de poder, arruinaría su vida. Su familia le abandonaría, tendría que traicionar a su gente, a la villa que le vio nacer y que ahora confían en él. Traicionaría a sus amigos… otra vez – murmuró – y estoy segura de que Itachi tiene dos dedos de frente como para no dejar que eso pase, ¿no crees?_

FIN FLASH BACK

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Al entrar, Hinata estaba en el jardín, sentada sobre el césped. Él se acercó, sabiendo que se había pasado con ella.

lo siento – susurró, sentándose a su lado

no pasa nada – contestó ella

podía habernos atacado – se explicó él

pero no lo hizo – cortó ella - ¿no crees que eso quiere decir algo?

No lo se, Hinata. Ya no estoy seguro de nada – confesó – siento mucho haberte gritado antes, pero…

Está bien, no importa – dijo ella, apoyándose en el hombro de él – pero sé que tu eres de ese tipo de chicos que confiarían su vida a un amigo. No se por que ahora, con Itachi…

Ya sabes que sigo creyendo que él fue quien nos atacó. Y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, no pienso dejar que se nos acerque.

De acuerdo, tú mandas – susurró Hinata.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban todos listos. Ten – ten acababa de llegar y entonces, emprendieron rumbo hacia la colina. Ninguno de los dos habló del tema durante el trayecto y decidieron guardárselo en secreto. El rubio encontró el sitio perfecto para quedarse; un claro del bosque con unas vistas magnificas: la cascada, cerca de la cima donde se creaba. Los chicos lo dispusieron todo, mientras que los dos pequeños jugueteaban por ahí. Se tumbaron al sol, admirando el cielo y respirando profundo.

sabes una cosa, esta es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco – admitió Hinata, abrazada al rubio mientras miraban el cielo

¿estás segura? Yo creo que las he tenido mejores.

¿Cómo cual? ¿la genial idea de hacer de súper estricto y don mandón desde el primer día?

No, me refería a la idea que tuve de dejar que cocinaras tu – la picó

Eres un idiota.

Si, normalmente los rubios somos idiotas – dijo él

No lo digo en serio – sonrió ella

Ambos rieron con ganas. Neji, por su parte, cuidaba de los niños, mientras que Ten – ten le ayudaba y le besaba de vez en cuando. Un poco antes del medio día, Naruto ya tenía hambre, por lo que comenzaron con el almuerzo. Mientras comían, el agua que habían llevado se terminó. Entonces Ten – ten se ofreció a ir al río a por más. Hanabi se pegó a ella, ya que la quería mucho, y también se tuvo que llevar al bebé, ya que solo con ella dejaba de llorar. Una vez se quedaron solos, Neji se dispuso a hablar con los tortolitos.

veréis yo… bueno, antes de marcharse, papá me contó una de las tradiciones más antiguas de la familia – empezó

¿y que tiene que ver eso ahora, Neji? – le cortó Hinata

Es importante, créeme – dijo él

De acuerdo, ¿de que se trata?

Entonces el moreno sacó de su bolsillo un par de cintas, una de color azul y otra morada. Le tendió la morada a Naruto y la azul a Hinata, que las cogieron extrañados.

¿y esto?

Naruto, debes atar esa cinta alrededor del cuello de Hinata – explicó – con suavidad

El rubio, aún sin entender nada, lo hizo. Hinata sonrió al sentir las manos de Naruto haciéndola cosquillas en el cuello.

y tú debes ponérsela a Naruto en la muñeca de la mano derecha. – le dijo a su hermana

Ella, sorprendida también, lo hizo como su hermano la indicaba.

eso que acabáis de hacer es el ritual de unión de la familia Hyuuga – confesó el moreno

¿¡que!? – preguntaron ambos a la vez

Bueno, vosotros queréis estar juntos, ¿no? Pues lo único que he hecho es uniros, nada más. ¿o acaso no queríais?

Pues… esto…. Te has precipitado, Neji – dijo Hinata

¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto – ha sido…

Una pena estropear la reunión familiar – dijo una fría voz desde los árboles del interior del bosque

Itachi – susurró Naruto

Sasuke – le corrió Hinata

No. Esa voz es…

Es Sasuke, Naruto. Jamás confundiría su voz – aseguró Hinata

Vaya, vaya, así que aún me recuerdas, que bien – dijo, divertido

El sol bañó su blanquecina piel y su cabello negro. Naruto mantuvo la calma, pero Hinata tembló de ira. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados completamente. Los tres se pusieron de pie, en guardia. Y a Neji no pudo engañarle. Utilizó su Byakugan para darse cuenta de que solo tres de ellos eran auténticos. Los demás tan solo eran ilusiones que no podrían tocarles. Eso animó al rubio.

¿te atreves a venir a atacarnos con tan solo dos estúpidos detrás de ti? – preguntó – que idiota.

No me subestimes – advirtió

Yo no te subestimado – aseguró Naruto – tan solo he dado mi opinión. ¿acaso no puedo?

¿acaso te he peguntado? – replicó el pelinegro

¿Qué quieres ahora, Sasuke? Creí que te había dicho que te alejaras de la familia Hyuuga.

Lo dijiste, si, pero evidentemente no voy a hacerte caso.

¿Qué quieres ahora? – gruñó el rubio

¿acaso no está claro? Primero la Técnica. Luego, la vida de los Hyuuga. Pero tranquila, preciosa, que tu te quedarás conmigo – sonrió el pelinegro – serás mía para siempre

Antes muerta – aseguró

¿muerta de nuevo? – dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos

Hinata pareció recordar aquella noche un momento y el dolor de su costado. Pero trató de reponerse y de controlar sus nervios.

si quieres llegar a Hinata, tendrás que matarme – aseguró el rubio

eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo

La charla terminó allí. Era impresionante como todo había dado un giro inesperado en apenas unos minutos. Naruto atacó primero y Hinata salió corriendo comprendiendo al rubio. Neji no tuvo tanta suerte y tuvo que quedarse, peleando por defenderse. Sasuke no había tardado en utilizar el sharingan. Naruto esta prevenido, pero lo último que esperaba era que el chico supiera utilizar una de las técnicas más temidas de su hermano: genjutsu. Aunque debido al nivel de su sharingan no era avanzado, consiguió meter al rubio en una ilusión devastadora. Oía a Neji gritar y sabía que Sasuke había salido detrás de Hinata, estaba seguro. Él se encontraba en el mismo bosque, solamente que delante no tenía a Sasuke, sino a Itachi. Estaba peleando contra su mejor amigo. Aunque era una ilusión y lo sabía, los golpes de Itachi realmente le dolían, pero todavía le dolía más tener que pelear contra él. Trató de defenderse sin lastimarlo mucho, pero la ilusión se levantaba una y otra vez. Entonces escucho un grito. Y lo reconoció. Volvió a lanzarse contra Itachi hasta que se deshizo de él. Corrió hacia la cascada tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó allí, el chackra del kyubi latió en sus venas como nunca antes. Sasuke estaba sobre Hinata, violándola, mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida y vacía, con lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su angelical rostro y una enorme mancha carmesí en su costado. Naruto chilló de impotencia, rabia, odio… entonces sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda y al girarse, Sasuke estaba allí ahora, clavándole un kunai. Comprendió entonces que aquello era lo mismo que había sucedido aquella noche en la feria. Había sido Sasuke y él había desconfiado como un estúpido de su mejor amigo. Con un grito, liberó todo el poder del zorro, no quedando de Naruto más que la apariencia medio humana. La ilusión se hizo pedazos a su alrededor y entonces comenzó a correr de veras hacia aquel saliente del precipicio, sabiendo que no llegaba tarde. Esquivó árboles, ramas, arbustos… hasta que dio con ellos. Hinata estaba peleando contra Sasuke de manera fiera. Naruto sonrió en su interior y se lanzó contra Sasuke, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo. Hinata se apartó entonces y se sujetó el hombro, donde tenía un corte. Miró la escena, nerviosa. El precipicio estaba demasiado cerca.

vaya, así que el perro ha salido al fin – sonrió Sasuke

te juro que no saldrás vivo de aquí, maldito Uchiha – gruñó

si, tienes razón en lo de maldito… y ahora lo comprobarás

Con un sonido extraño, comenzaron a salirle marcas de color negro que brotaban desde su cuello. Un par de alas de color grisáceo nacieron de su espalda, rasgando su camiseta y dándole un aspecto aún más monstruoso que el del kyubi. Ambas criaturas se enzarzaron en una pelea de poderes. Chocaban una y otra vez y saltaban chispas y fragmentos incluso de los hierros de los kunais, los cuales dejaban inservibles. Al ser la primera vez que peleaba contra aquel monstruo, Naruto no sabía por donde atacar exactamente. Eso le llevó demasiado tiempo y logró golpearle hasta dejarle aturdido. Desde el suelo vio como se acercaba a Hinata y la cogió por el brazo, levantándola a pulso.

¡suéltame, Sasuke! ¡me haces daño! – gritaba, moviéndose

Tranquila – dijo, con una voz tétrica – pronto no sentirás nada más – rió

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no había nada más a sus pies que una enorme caída. El río continuaba su descenso de rápidos que caían de la cascada con normalidad. Hinata se asustó. Algo la decía que iba a caer. Y efectivamente, Sasuke la soltó. Ella gritó.

- ¡Hinata! – chilló, aunque pareció más un aullido del zorro

Naruto se lanzó detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Sasuke rió en voz alta. Poco a poco volvió a adoptar su forma de humano, pero seguía riendo. Se había terminado. Ambos habían caído por aquel precipicio para toparse con el río, cuya corriente los mataría sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
